Simply Charmed
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Complete! Begins with an alternate ending to 'Deja vu All Over Again'. Prue and Andy begin a relationship. Piper falls for new neighbour Dan, but struggles with getting over Leo. Phoebe becomes a full time witch.
1. A Day to Remember

**Simply Charmed**

**Summary: **Set after 'Déjà vu All Over Again'. Andy survived the Rodriguez attack, and he knows Prue's secret, could this be a recipe for romance, or tragedy? Piper falls for new neighbour Dan, but then learns Leo is back in the city, leaving her with a choice. Phoebe becomes more involved with magic and her sisters worry she is becoming obsessive with their Charmed destiny, thinking she will only regret not living as normal a life in the future.

**Character Bios-**

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell: **Twenty-six year old Prue is the eldest sister. Her power is telekinesis.

**Piper Halliwell: **Twenty-four year old Piper is the middle sister. She has the power of temporal stasis.

**Phoebe Halliwell: **Twenty-three year old Phoebe is the youngest sister. She has the power of premonition.

**Andy Trudeau: **Andy was Prue's boyfriend in High School. He is the only mortal to know the sisters' secret.

**Darryl Morris: **Darryl is Andy's partner and is suspicious of the sisters' secret.

**Leo Wyatt: **Leo is the sisters' whitelighter but doesn't keep in close contact with them. He and Piper fell in love, but cannot be together because it is forbidden.

**Dan Gordon: **Dan is the new neighbour.

**A Day to Remember:**

Prue stood facing Agent Rodriguez, Piper and Phoebe were on one side of her, while Andy stood on the other, the demon released a ball of blue at them,

"Piper freeze it," Prue instructed, Piper did as she was told and froze the ball in the air. Prue was about to squint her eyes at the ball of energy when Rodriguez said,

"that won't stop me, Tempus will bring me back, and then I'll kill you all," instead Prue squinted her eyes at the book of shadows and it lifted into her hands,

"Prue, what are you doin?" Piper asked, Prue ignored her sister's question and chanted;

"Winds of time gather round,

Give me wings to speed my way,

Rush me on my journey forward,

Let tomorrow be today."

The group looked around to see the hands of the clock spin around, it was now midnight,

"the day's over, you can't reset it now," Prue said, then she flicked out her hands and the energy ball pounded into Rodriguez's chest, bolts of blue coursed through his body and he exploded.

"What a day," Phoebe groaned,

"I think the correct word is days," Andy said with a smile, he and Prue were now standing face to face,

"I'm gonna go to bed," Piper said, trying to make a hint to Phoebe. The youngest sister just stood staring at Prue and Andy, a smile spread across her face,

"Phoebe," Piper said,

"huh," was all Phoebe replied,

"bed," Piper stated, the middle sister grabbed her little sister's wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

"So where does this leave us now?" Andy asked,

"I don't know," Prue replied, he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips, then he held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, Prue pulled her head away from Andy's chest and they shared a passionate kiss.

The following morning, Phoebe stumbled into the kitchen to find Piper pouring herself a cup of coffee,

"I'm so tired," she groaned,

"I'm not," Piper responded, "but I am going to check out a club today,"

"a club? Party girl Piper," Phoebe laughed,

"no, I'm checking it out to buy it," Piper explained, handing her some toast.

"You're buying a club?" Phoebe exclaimed with shock, before Piper could reply Prue walked in,

"nice shirt," Piper joked, Prue looked down at the shirt she was wearing,

"where is he now?" Phoebe asked,

"upstairs, I'm just getting us something to eat," Prue replied. Piper passed her big sister a tray of scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon and waffles, along with two glasses of orange juice,

"I'll help you carry it," Phoebe said, jumping up with excitement,

"nope, you peep," Prue said, then she walked away with the tray floating after her. The two younger Halliwell sisters started up their conversation again when they heard a crash,

"demon!" the heard Prue scream, they ran into the foyer to find a vicious beast standing over an unconscious Prue, he held a sword in his hands and was about to stab into her chest,

"Prue!" Piper exclaimed, freezing the demon. Phoebe ran forward and did a spin kick into his face, he shot backwards and dropped his sword,

"Piper, the sword!" Phoebe yelled, the demon slashed at her neck with his talons,

"Phoebe!" Piper shouted, she ran forward and sliced the sword into the creature's chest, it roared in pain and threw her across the room. Then he turned to see Andy checking Prue's pulse, the demon fired a blast of green at them, but it suddenly flew back at him, Prue had regained consciousness, then he was vanquished.

That afternoon, Prue and Andy were sitting in Quake,

"that was Piper," Prue said setting her phone down on the table, "she has brought the club and is coming here with Phoebe in a minute,"

"Prue, before they get here, I just want to ask you this one thing, do you love me?" he said,

"I love you," she replied with a big smile,

"I love you," he replied, their fingers locked and they kissed.

Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe were in the car,

"do you think Andy and Prue will work out this time?" Piper asked,

"I hope so, they deserve to be happy," Phoebe replied, Piper gave a nod just as another car shot towards them, crashing into the side of the jeep,

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed at the top of her voice, she watched as the other car hit Piper's side of the car. Moments later, Phoebe looked to see her sister severely injured, _what do I do? _she asked herself, and then it hit her,

"Leo!" she called, _Leo could heal_ she thought, before calling out again. This time orbs materialised in the back of the car and became Leo,

"Piper needs healing," she said,

"I'll heal her, but you're gonna have to do something about all these people," Leo replied, Phoebe looked out the window to see he was right, groups of people were walking over to the car. She got out the car and began chanting;

"These people walking towards our way,

Make them leave now, don't let them stay,"

all of the people got back in their cars and drove off, as if nothing had happened, Phoebe got back in the jeep.

"She'll be okay when she wakes up, but can you not tell her I was here, it'll only make things harder," Leo said,

"make what harder, the last time you were here you were deeply in love," Phoebe replied,

"I no, but we can't be together, it's forbidden, and if they found out they'd clip my wings," he told her, then he orbed out before she could try and stop him,

"oh it's okay, leave Phoebe with the mess," she said sarcastically to herself.

The night came quickly, Piper and Phoebe were at home, while Prue and Andy were on a date,

"Pheebs, how come I wasn't hurt in the crash?" Piper asked,

"what? oh, well you see…you were, but…I got rid of your physical wounds with a spell," Phoebe lied,

"a spell? What spell?" Piper questioned, Phoebe just gave a large smile, "Phoebe, are you lying to me,"

"nope," Phoebe lied again, then she gave into pressure, "yes, Leo came and healed you, but he said you couldn't see him because it would only make things harder,"

"make what harder?" Piper asked, Phoebe could tell her sister was getting upset and was trying to soften the blow,

"that you…Piper, you can't be together, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said, wrapping her arm around her sister,

"no, its okay, I'm okay, I understand, I just need to be alone," Piper replied, Phoebe nodded and left her sister to sit alone.

Back at the restaurant, Prue and Andy kissed across the table, they were both so happy and in love, like they had never been with anyone else before,

"give it time, give it time," snarled a figure in the corner, Prue felt a tingle up her spine and looked into the corner of the room, just in time to see the figure disappear in a ripple of the air,

"what is it?" Andy asked,

"nothing," Prue replied, she shook away the bad vibe and the smile returned to her face, "but I'll tell you this, if there was ever a day I wanted to live over and over again, it would be today, because it was just…perfect, apart from Piper nearly being killed in a car crash and all of us nearly being killed by some demon, it was just perfect, and it's all because I spent it with you," they both shared a smile, and then they shared a kiss.

To be continued…


	2. Witch Trial

**Replies- **peanut2lb: Glad you like it! Who is watching Prue and Andy will be revealed in one of the upcoming chapters! Alyssa Halliwell: Glad you think its good! The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you like it! You will have to see about Paige! I think I might struggle with three stories, but this is my favourite so it will get most of my attention!

The title of this chapter is the same as the title for the series two premiere, but the plot is different.

**Witch Trial:**

Phoebe dived behind the kitchen table, dodging an athame, she was alone in the house and two warlocks had attacked. She grabbed the blade from where it ha stabbed into the wall and ran forward, springing a roundhouse kick to the first warlock's jaw, before piercing his chest with the athame and vanquishing him. The second warlock blinked behind her and pulled an athame from his belt, holding it to the young witch's neck, he was about to slit her throat when he began to move at supernaturally slow speed, Phoebe pulled herself from his grasp and looked around, expecting to see Piper, but she wasn't there, another woman was. This woman had a long white robe and strawberry-blonde curly hair which was held back by a gold band,

"who are you?" Phoebe questioned clutching the athame,

"Darla, the Goddess of Time," replied the woman,

"what do you want?" Phoebe asked another question,

"to help my brother," she said, before moving the demon towards Phoebe, with telekinesis, and making his stomach connect with the athame, he let out a painful cry and exploded.

"Who's your brother?" asked the youngest charmed one, she darted forward and swung her fist at Darla, but suddenly she found herself being taken back to her former position,

"the Angel of Destiny," Darla explained, "when you saved Mr Trudeau, you changed destiny,"

"so what, you want us to kill him?" Phoebe said in a raised tone,

"if it comes to that then we shall, but first we are giving you and your sisters an opportunity," said the goddess.

"Go on," said a voice, Phoebe looked at the doorway to see Piper and Prue, they joined their sister's side,

"my brother is not the ultimate controller of destiny, there is a powerful god above him who gives him instructions, if you can persuade this god to leave things be and let Mr Trudeau live with a new destiny, then he shall, otherwise I will have to rewind time and stop him from being saved," Darla told the sisters.

"We'll do it," Prue replied, Piper and Phoebe nodded,

"okay, follow me," Darla said, she waved her hands and a portal appeared,

"what is that?" Piper asked,

"my power allows me to create a portal through time," replied Darla, then she stepped through it, followed by the sisters.

They stepped out of the portal into what looked like a church,

"it is time, you shall now face a trial," said a male voice, then the air rippled and the sisters were individually taken away by a bright flash,

"do you think they will fail?" an elderly man asked Darla,

"only time will tell," she replied, before they both departed through a portal.

A bright flash appeared in a wide valley and became Prue, she looked around to see she was alone,

"oh god," she said to herself as a large cloud of red formed a group of demons,

"prepare to die witch," one of them yelled, releasing a bullet of dark energy. Prue flung out her arms, throwing the demons backwards with a telekinetic blast,

"where am I?" she shouted,

"the valley of shadows, a field of complete darkness," bellowed a demon.

Another of the bright flashes transported Phoebe into a gloomy rainforest, growls surrounded her and a group of winged beasts pounced from the trees and bushes, Phoebe jumped up and grabbed a broken branch, hitting the monsters with it.

The final flash brought Piper into a castle, she was standing on a stone stairway with a knight standing in-front of her, his sword ready to slice into her chest, she raised her hands and froze him, before sprinting up the steps.

**Valley of Shadows**

Prue looked around at the remaining demons, she had used her power to deflect their attacks, vanquishing most of them, she had decided to try and find how far the valley spread and ran from the surviving demons.

**The Rainforest**

Phoebe pounded the final beast with the branch, she had killed the others by breaking their necks, or stabbing their heart with the branch,

"how do I get to my sisters?" she asked, the demon looked up, "through the sky?"

"yes," snarled the monster,

"then I'm gonna need your wings," Phoebe said and then she chanted;

"Wicked beast may you die,

So I can take your wings,

Let me fly."

The creature exploded, then wings rose from Phoebe's shoulder blades and she took of into the sky.

**Castle**

Piper was now chained to a wooden table, demonic knights were stalking around the room,

"she must be taking the trial," one of them said,

"well it looks like she's failed," said another

"not quite," said a voice, the demons turned and saw two women, one had wings,

"Phoebe! Prue!" Piper exclaimed, Prue untied the ropes that were binding Piper to the table and the three sisters stood before the knights, Prue used telekinesis to vanquish them with their own weapons.

"Did we pass?" Phoebe asked,

"yes, you did," replied a deep voice, then Andy appeared out of a bright flash, he was gagged and had his hands chained together,

"Andy!" Prue exclaimed, she ran to his side and watched as the chains fell, then he removed the material from around his mouth, a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows,

"are you the god of destiny?" Piper asked, he nodded,

"Mr Trudeau, you will remain among the living, but with a special destiny," he said,

"what is that destiny?" Andy questioned,

"as a father," replied the god, he released a small blow of wind from his hands which brushed against Prue's stomach.

"What was that?" Prue asked,

"I was just making sure I have still have control over destiny, therefore your baby should be okay," he said,

"baby?" exclaimed the three sisters and Andy in unison,

"yes, and she is a healthy little witch," said the controller of destiny, then he transported them back to the manor with a golden flash.

To be continued…


	3. Gods and Angels

**Replies: **

**peanut2lb: **REALLY thrilled you liked it! Glad the ending came as a bit of a surprise to you! Hope it was a good kind of surprise and you like it! You are so friendly!

**The-Cheese-Fairy: **So happy you love my fic! I'm glad something I wrote got you excited! Not sure about the flying monkeys though! lol

This is a few days after the last chapter. Dan has now moved in.

**Gods and Angels:**

"Maybe this is him?" Prue asked, the sisters were searching through the book for the latest demon,

"wait, I recognize that tattoo," Phoebe said, pressing her finger to the page, then she was hit with a premonition;

_The sisters and Andy were talking the God of Destiny, as he spoke her made motions with his hands, on his left one there was a tribal symbol._

"Phoebe?" Piper said,

"that demon, it's the God of Destiny," Phoebe replied in a hoarse whisper,

"Trajer, a demon who chose to join the force of good," Prue read,

"how did he become the god of destiny?" Piper questioned. The pages of the book flipped and then stopped, Prue read it out aloud;

"gods and angels, most gods begin as angels, like Aphrodite began as the angel of love, and Ares began as the angel of war, but when the goddess of love, at the time, was killed by the Titans, Aphrodite took her place and another being replaced her as the angel of love,"

"bit of a confusing explanation, but okay," Phoebe said with a nod.

"Okay, but how did Trajer become the angel of destiny?" Piper asked,

"when I joined the side of good, I was given a chance to prove I wasn't tricking the Elders, they made me take the trial, I passed and they decided to give a great responsibility, making me the angel of destiny," said Trajer, who had just appeared next to the sisters. All three of the sisters felt unsure about him,

"believe," said a soft whisper that whistled through the air,

"mom?" they said in unison,

"trust," said another whisper,

"grams?" they said, once again at the same time.

"Yes my darlings," said the second voice, then Penny Halliwell, better known as grams, appeared out of twinkling gold lights,

"look at you, my beautiful daughters," said the first voice, and then Patty Halliwell appeared out of the same lights as her mother.

"Mom, grams, how are you here?" Prue asked,

"magic," grams replied,

"what did you mean by 'trust' and 'believe'?" Phoebe questioned,

"we meant you must believe Trajer, trust what he says, only he can lead you to the discovery of evil that is watching," Patty told them.

"Come, I will show you," Trajer said, he waved his hand and he, the sisters, Patty and grams disappeared in a bright flash.

They reappeared in a large golden chamber,

"where are we?" Phoebe asked,

"the gateway to Mount Olympus," Trajer replied, pointing to a set of giant, golden, pearly, gates,

"wow!" Piper exclaimed, as a child she had loved Greek mythology and had always imagined going to Mount Olympus,

"if you go through there Zeus shall tell you about the dark force after you," Trajer explained,

"Zeus? I thought you were the only one who could lead us to the evil that is after us?" questioned the eldest sister,

"no, only I could bring you to Zeus, who can tell you, none of the other gods visit earth," Trajer said.

Moments later, the sisters stepped through the gates and entered Mount Olympus,

"the charmed ones have arrived," yelled out a small flying man, then he blew into a trumpet,

"shush Hermes," whispered a beautiful woman, then a very large man materialised out of gold orbs.

To be continued…


	4. Help and Hunting

Replies-

Peanut2lb: Yeah I have read Soul of the Bride, it is one of my favourite charmed books. The tie in with that and Oh My Goddess weren't intentional, I didn't notice until your review! Thank you so much for reviewing!

The-Cheese-Fairy: Hercules is sort of my inspiration for the Mount Olympus scenes! And I know, can you imagine them bursting into song? lol. I like your babble, most of it is compliments to me! You really think I rock? And the flying monkeys do too? Wow!

PrUe AnD AnDy!: Glad you like it! I'll just say Prue and Andy aren't exactly in for a smooth ride!

Some of the creatures in this chapter are from ancient Greek Mythology, except for the angels and some other things! This is quite a confusing chapter so follow carefully.

**Help and Hunting:**

The large man, Zeus, hinted for the other gods and angels to leave, they all did except for one,

"Artemis, leave," Zeus ordered, yet he said it in a calm voice, Artemis shook her head,

"no sire, I need the help of the charmed ones to hunt a centaur," she said.

"Then wait," Zeus said, "I must first inform them of the threat,"

"what is the threat?" Prue asked,

"Heracles, my little boy, has been turned to stone by Medusa," Zeus informed them,

"is she the threat?" Phoebe questioned, Zeus nodded.

"Was she the one who was watching me and Andy in the restaurant?" Prue asked,

"no, that was Pan," Zeus said,

"why is he helping her?" asked the middle sister,

"Medusa was once a powerful Wicca, but then her ability of cryokinesis changed, she could no longer turn things to ice, she now turned them to stone, after awhile she learnt this was because her blood had been poisoned with evil and was turning her demonic, along with her magic, she can still cast spells and make potions though…"

"I see where this is going, the good old you help me and I'll give you the girl of your dreams," Phoebe interrupted. Zeus agreed that she was right and went on to say;

"which would usually be okay, until we discovered the girl of his dreams was Melody, the Angel of Love,"

"but can't she use her power of love to counteract any spell or potion Medusa has?" Phoebe said, not giving her sisters a chance to speak,

"unless Medusa could break apart a true love, that would weaken Aphrodite, and Melody's powers come from her powers, so then Melody wouldn't be able to stop Medusa's magic with her own," Zeus replied.

"I still don't get why Medusa sent Pan to watch me and Andy," Prue said,

"because you are soul mates, she wanted to break you apart," said the king of the gods.

"Okay, we know what Pan is getting out of this, but what about Medusa," Piper said,

"if she turns one of you to stone she will be able to drain your magic, which will make her powerful enough to overthrow the other gods," he explained.

"Majesty, my hunt," Artemis welcomed herself into the conversation,

"yes, yes, go with Artemis," Zeus said turning to the sisters, "the creatures of our dimension are more powerful than those of yours, you will need the practice if you're ever going to vanquish Medusa, I will search for more information," the charmed ones nodded and all joined hands with Artemis, forming a diamond shape, and disappeared into her crimson orbs.

The four reappeared in a deep forest,

"is this your dimension?" Phoebe asked, she set her hand on a tree and had a premonition, it showed her all around the ancient Greek land,

"yes, it is better known as the Dimension of Olympia," Artemis replied,

"so what are we hunting?" Piper asked, cringing when she saw the shallow swamp they were standing in, her golden-bash flat boots and the bottom of her jeans were dotted with mud and weeds,

"a centaur, they are half horse/half human and possess several powers, including supernatural speed and strength, invisibility and aquakinesis, as they are water-based creatures," Artemis explained. The sisters all tried to hide behind each other when they saw a terrifying creature heading towards them, it had a muscular, human, upper half with a bony, horse, lower half, he was slobbering one of his victims blood down his chin and neck, the narrow eyes on his face were like coal and his skin was a pasty-blue colour.

"Piper freeze it!" Prue instructed, Piper tried to freeze the centaur but it just slowed it down,

"try moving it!" Piper exclaimed, Prue waved her hand but the creature only stumbled back a few steps, Phoebe snatched an arrow from Artemis' hand and ran forward, she did a jumping kick into the centaur's jaw before slashing it's neck with the arrow. The centaur collapsed to the ground and became a cloud of green which shot at Prue entering her chest, the next time Piper, Phoebe and Artemis looked at the eldest charmed one they saw she was a centaur.

To be continued…


	5. Half Prue, Half Horse

**Replies-**

Peanut2lb: Don't worry, Prue will be back to normal at the end of this chapter! Thanks for the compliments about my use of mythology, descriptions and word choice!

The-Cheese-Fairy: Charmed the musical? lol. And about Aphrodite, I know! lol. Some of your compliments are slightly freaky! lol. Can't wait for your next update!

**Half Prue, Half Horse:**

"Oh god, why am I a centaur?" Prue asked in shock,

"the stories are true," Artemis mumbled, she couldn't take her eyes off Prue,

"what stories?" Phoebe asked,

"whenever a centaur is killed their magic will be passed to the nearest being who feels the need to escape," replied the goddess.

"That must be why they are half horse, they can run faster than humans," Phoebe said,

"I thought you meant escape as in escaping their emotions," Piper said,

"well, when people want to escape their emotions they, more often than not, run away," Artemis stated.

"But I don't want to escape, I have two wonderful sisters, an adoring boyfriend and am expecting a baby," Prue told them,

"maybe that's not what you want to leave behind, maybe it's magic?" Artemis asked,

"do you?" Phoebe questioned, Prue felt the need to tell the truth, and nodded.

"It's just, I don't my baby to have to suffer the burden of magic," Prue said,

"magic is not a burden, it is a gift," Piper replied, then she walked away through the forest,

"out of everyone I didn't think Piper would react like that," Prue stated,

"well maybe, deep down she feels the same way, without magic she wouldn't of had to go through all the pain with Leo," Phoebe said, then she jogged after Piper. Prue raised one of her hooves and stomped it to the ground, forming a crack,

"if you are ever going to turn back into a witch you will need to stop trying to run Prue, do you think you can do that?" Artemis asked,

"I'd do anything," Prue said, holding her hands on her still slim stomach, she feared the centaur's magic that had passed into her was somehow harming her baby, Artemis jumped on Prue's back and they trotted off into the dark of the forest.

"Piper?" Phoebe called out, "Piper?" suddenly another centaur leapt out from behind some bushes,

"Phoebe!" exclaimed a voice, then the centaur began to move in slow motion,

"Piper!" Phoebe was glad to see her sister. The two charmed ones hid behind a tree just as the centaur began moving at normal speed again,

"I know you're here witches," he spat, "I can taste your fear,"

"taste this," Piper said as she jumped out from behind the tree and bashed a branch on the centaur's head. The centaur disappeared into a splash of water and reappeared behind Piper, he grabbed her arms and separated into bubbles which popped and disappeared.

"Piper!" Prue yelled, she had just seen her sister get taken by a centaur,

"I have the ability to sense for my prey," Artemis said, she closed her eyes and sensed for the centaur, "I know where they are," she helped Phoebe join her on Prue's back and orbed the three of them out.

Piper was screaming for help as the centaur advanced towards her, she tugged at the ropes around her wrists,

"leave her!" bellowed a strong voice, then as small man with brown goat's legs stepped out of the shadows,

"are you Pan?" Piper asked, the size of the newcomer had helped her gain some confidence.

"Yes I am, you must be Prue," he replied, _he thinks I'm Prue_ Piper said in her mind, "Medusa shall be here soon," he said, then he sat down on the floor, scratched his goat horns and a set of pipes materialised in his hands, which he began to play.

"Pan, where is Prudence Halliwell?" asked a bitter voice,

"my lady she is here," Pan said,

"no, this is Piper Halliwell, I want Prudence!" yelled the voice, then a woman rose out of a pile of stones. She was more of a monster than a woman, her hair was created out of sleeping snakes and her skin was mint green, she wore a grey robe and had long blade-like talons.

"Medusa," Piper whispered, she tried to freeze the female creature but nothing happened,

"where is your sister?" Medusa questioned, clutching Piper's throat,

"behind you," Piper replied, Medusa turned to see a centaur-Prue with Phoebe and Artemis on her back. The centaur, that had taken Piper, exploded as Artemis shot him with one of her arrows, then the goddess and Phoebe jumped from Prue's back and helped Piper. While this was happening, Prue threw a ball of water at Medusa, knocking her backwards, the gorgon responded to the attack by encasing Prue's legs in stone. Artemis destroyed the stone and then Prue ran forward, trampling on Medusa's body and crushing most of her bones,

"that won't stop me!" she screamed, grabbing one of Prue's hooves and throwing her into the air,

"we need to help," Phoebe said, as Prue came crashing back down to the floor, Piper agreed and the two sisters ran to Prue's aid.

"Let us take it from here, we can't risk you getting hurt," Piper said, "well more hurt,"

"I need to vanquish her," Prue replied weakly,

"Prue, think about the baby," Phoebe said, Prue fainted in Phoebe's arms, "it's all you," the youngest sister said to Piper after witnessing Medusa throw Artemis into a wall. Piper grabbed Artemis' bow and arrow and fired at Medusa,

"get her in the eyes, her power is channelled through her eyes" Artemis groaned, Piper had forgot about Medusa's power and got a shock when she found herself turning to stone,

"Zeus!" Phoebe cried, one of her sisters was stone and the other was an unconscious centaur, out of gold orbs the king of the gods appeared, "we need help," Phoebe continued, he healed Prue and changed Piper back to normal.

"How bout a power of three spell?" Piper asked,

"will it work? I mean I am a centaur," Prue said,

"it's worth a try," Phoebe replied, then the three sisters chanted;

"The power of three,

will set us free,"

they repeated it several times and Medusa exploded into stone and smoke.

"Please sir, please spare me," Pan begged, Zeus shook his head and struck him with a lightening bolt, Prue smiled as a warm glow spread across her body and she returned to normal,

"how did that happen?" Phoebe asked,

"I stopped running and realized without magic we wouldn't be able to do all the good things we do, it truly is a gift," Prue replied.

"It is time for you to return to your world, but be careful, there are more monsters in our realm that want you," Zeus said, he clapped his hands and the sisters disappeared into gold orbs.

To be continued…


	6. Heartless

**Replies-**

**rjf2004: **REALLY glad you like it!!! Thanks for the compliment!!! There will be more mythology in later chapters!!

**The-Cheese-Fairy: **Glad you like it!!! No you're not freaky- lol –just your reviews- lol

**Heartless:**

Piper and her staff were decorating P3 when they heard a loud crash come from the back room,

"who's in there?" Piper asked with concern,

"Jesse, he's trying to sort things out with his girlfriend," replied Erik with a flirtatious smile, one of the barmen. Erik had fancied Piper since he had started working for her, all the other staff teased him about it, but every time he tried to tell Piper Dan, her new neighbour, rang, though he had only moved in just over a week ago, Dan and Piper had become close and gone on several dates. Then they heard another crash,

"I'm gonna go see what's goin on," Piper said, "you guys just keep working," she walked over to the backroom and hesitated before opening the door, her hands slapped across her mouth when she saw the terrific sight. Jesse was standing over his girlfriend, she had a large wound in her chest and it looked like he was holding her heart,

"oh god," groaned Erik when he saw what had happened,

"I'm gonna be sick," Piper moaned, then she ran across the club to the toilets,

"what have you done?" Erik questioned,

"she broke my heart, so I ripped hers out," Jesse replied, the heart in his hands burst into flames and he left the building without looking back.

"Are we sure this is demonic?" Prue asked, the three sisters were now searching through the Book of Shadows for some information about beings who rip their lover's heart out,

"here, Frane, a demon who helps men get revenge on their cheating lovers," Phoebe read.

"How does he help them?" Piper asked, she still felt sick after seeing what Jesse had done, the image kept flashing through her mind,

"he temporarily gives them the ability to reach into their loved one's chest and take their heart, just like she broke the man's own heart," Phoebe read on,

"yeah, but at least the women don't do it literally," Prue stated,

"well we need to stop him making seven kills before midnight on Valentines day, otherwise he becomes immortal and all men will lose faith in their loved ones," Phoebe said.

"So then they will all rip the hearts from the women and when all the men die out the human race will come to an end," Prue said,

"how did you know?" asked the beautiful woman that had just appeared,

"they don't call us charmed for our fashion sense," Prue replied,

"who are you?" Phoebe asked, she was clutching an athame in her right hand, ready to battle with the woman.

"I am Melody, the Angel of Love, and I am here to help you save those many relationships, as well as the innocent lives," she said,

"okay, so what are you gonna do? Make the cheaters stop their affairs?" Piper questioned,

"no, help the men find new love, hopefully then they will forgive their cheating lovers and Frane will have no victims," Melody replied, "to help me with that is Nathaniel, one of the many cupids amongst the magical world." Out of a flurry of scarlet orbs a tanned man, with a glowing ring on his finger, materialised,

"hi, I'm Nathaniel," he said,

"why hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm flirty…I mean Phoebe," Phoebe said, she shot up straight after making her mistake,

"nice to meet you, flirty," Nathaniel joked, he shook hands with Phoebe and she had a premonition of them kissing.

That afternoon, Piper was sitting in her room when orbs formed Leo,

"Leo!" she exclaimed,

"hi, 'they' sent me to help with Frane," he said, glancing up at the ceiling,

"oh, well he only has two more kills before immortality and the wipe out of women," she replied.

"Two?" Leo asked,

"yeah, it was on the news, four women were found dead this morning," said the middle sister,

"have you found a vanquish?" asked the blonde-brown haired whitelighter,

"yep, a potion," Piper told him,

"Piper, potion's done," called Phoebe's voice from downstairs.

The sisters, Melody, Nathaniel, Andy and Leo were now standing in the kitchen,

"we can now confirm that the police have found the fifth body this morning, plus the body from nightclub P3, bringing the total to six," said the news reporter on the radio.

"Only one more left," Andy stated,

"well I say we find Frane before he finds another victim," Piper said, then she walked over to the table and began scrying for the demon,

"scrying will take too long, let's just split up and hope for the best," Leo said,

"Leo's right, me, Andy and Melody will go to where the last victim was found, and you guys check out places where couples hang out," Prue said.

"Mind if I miss this one out? I have a date with Dan tonight and I need to get ready," Piper said,

"fine, but apart from that lets just continue the plan as normal," replied the eldest sister.

Piper was getting ready in her bedroom when she heard footsteps in the attic,

"Prue? Phoebe?" she called, but there was no answer, she crept up to the attic with a heavy candlestick in her hands. When she swung open the door she found Leo flipping through the book,

"I thought you had left?" she asked,

"no, I decided to stay and try and find out where he might be," he replied.

"Easy prey," a voice chuckled, then Frane appeared out of a deep red flash, he shot a red dart into Leo's arm, injecting the bitter poison to make him violent. Piper screamed as Leo smacked her across the face, then he pounded his firm fist into her cheek again,

"Leo stop!" yelled Prue, she lifted Leo into the air with her telekinesis, just as he made his first slash at Piper's chest. Melody blew a sphere of pink light at Leo but then groaned weakly and fell to her knees,

"what is it?" Prue asked, bending down to the angel's height while Andy ran to Piper's side,

"I have never felt love like this before, it is so strong even my magic cannot direct it to another," Melody replied,

"if we vanquish Frane will Leo return to normal?" Prue asked, Melody nodded. Andy tossed the vial containing the black liquid to his soul mate and she floated it over to Frane, smashing it against his chest and causing him to explode. Leo dropped to the floor and gazed on at Piper, he had severely wounded her and she was in a critical state,

"I'll heal her," he said, Andy stepped back so Leo could heal Piper.

"Get away from me," was the first thing the middle sister said after he healed her, Leo did as she said and orbed out,

"you know it wasn't his fault Piper," Prue said,

"deep down he wanted me to feel the same pain he is," Piper replied,

"but you already are," Andy added to her words,

"it looks like we broke each other's heart," she replied with a nod, then he and Prue put their arms around Piper in a hug.

"Where's Phoebe?" Andy asked,

"probably off somewhere with Nathaniel, he's definitely a ladies man, or should I say ladies cupid," Melody smirked.

Across town, Phoebe and Nathaniel were sitting on a park bench and sharing a passionate kiss,

"this is the best valentines day I've ever had," she said.

Piper arrived at P3 to find Dan waiting for her at the bar,

"hey," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek,

"hey," she replied, she tried to plant a kiss on her lips but she moved her head so his lips went on her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she positioned her own around his neck, she looked across the club to see an image of her and Leo kissing sparkle in one of the many heart-shaped balloons, she took several blinks before looking back at the balloon, the image was gone.

To be continued…


	7. Ms Hellfire

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: **Glad you liked the Piper/Leo scene, there are more in upcoming chapters because I've decided to make the love triangle a bit more emotional and harder for Piper to choose, than they did in the show! I might not have made it clear but Frane was making boyfriends kill their cheating girlfriends, so when Prue vanquished him with the potion the killings stopped. He tried to make Leo kill Piper so she would be the final victim and then Frane would become immortal. Does that mean you liked the ripping hearts out? lol Can't wait for the next update of 'Eternally Charmed'!!!

**The-Cheese-Fairy: **Glad you liked it! There are more Piper/Leo moments coming soon as I said to peanut2lb! So did you like it when Phoebe said; "I'm flirty"? During series 1-3 they always said she was a bit ditzy in the show but it wasn't showed a lot, so I'm gonna!! Plus, Happy Anniversary!!

This set a few days after the last chapter/

**Ms. Hellfire:**

"Are they off Dan?" Phoebe asked Piper, who had just found a bouquet of flowers on the doorstep,

"no, Leo," she replied,

"I can't believe you're still holding the thing with Frane against him," the youngest sister said.

"I'm not, he's holding it against himself," Piper explained,

"wow, nice flowers," Prue said as she walked down the stairs, her fingers locked with Andy's,

"I think I'll just put them over here," Piper said placing them on the dining table.

"Y'know, we might wanna eat on there," Phoebe said, the four looked on at the many bouquets of flowers that covered the table,

"well maybe Leo will help tidy them up, or how bout Dan," Prue teased, Piper gave her sister a stare and Prue playfully covered the middle sister's eyes.

"Get down!" Andy yelled as a bullet zoomed towards Piper, she raised her hands and froze it, then the sisters and Andy ran under the dining table,

"how did you know a bullet was coming?" Phoebe asked,

"don't worry, I don't get premonitions, I just heard it smash through the window," Andy replied. More bullets shot through the air, destroying the many vases of flowers on the table,

"next bullet that comes near us is going straight back," Prue said, she crawled from under the table and was about to use her power when a large metal shield appeared in her hands, she held it in-front of her body and the bullets only dented it. Suddenly the front door opened and a woman in leather with a short red wig entered, she raised the large machine gun in her hands and fired it again, the bullets deflected of Prue's shield and went straight back into the woman. She collapsed backwards into the table and dropped the gun,

"since when did demons use guns?" Phoebe asked,

"I don't know, but I think I just got a new power," Prue replied,

"actually it's your baby's power, conjuring," Leo said after he orbed in.

"Did we just kill a human?" Piper asked, Leo nodded and took the woman's bag off the floor, handing it to the sisters before orbing our again,

"look at this, it's a list of names," Phoebe said,

"and one of us is at the bottom," Piper said, taking the paper from her sister's hand.

"A hit list?" Prue wondered,

"probably, but which one of you would a hit-woman wanna kill?" Andy asked,

"she can kill me," Piper replied, she began to clear up the smashed glass from the vases, it was cutting her fingers but she didn't care, right now she wanted to feel pain somewhere else but in her heart.

"Maybe there'll be some clues about which one of us she wants at her place," Phoebe said, holding up a house key,

"lets go," Piper said, snatching the key and heading towards the door,

"but we don't even know where she lives," Prue stated,

"well we know her name is Ms. Hellfire," Andy said, holding up a small piece of card with 'Ms. Hellfire' and a phone number scribbled on it.

"Phoebe, do you think you can get a premonition of her house with the key?" the eldest sister asked,

"I'll try," the youngest sister replied, she took the key off Piper and was hit with a premonition of Ms. Hellfire pulling up in a Porsche and then going up in a lift and entering a penthouse,

"found her?" Piper asked, Phoebe nodded and the two sisters drove off to Ms. Hellfire's place in Piper's jeep.

"I'm gonna go look in the book for some more information about our baby's power," Prue told Andy,

"so has anyone else in your family had conjuring?" he asked,

"dunno, maybe the book will tell me," she replied.

Pier and Phoebe were searching Ms. Hellfire's penthouse when Piper came across her wardrobe. She was not usually the fashion-obsessed sister, but she had changed a lot and was now desperate to try on some of Hellfire's cloths,

"Pheebs, look at this," she said, showing Phoebe the lacy, black, suede, jacket she had put on,

"Piper, I can't believe you are trying on the clothes of someone who tried to kill us!" Phoebe exclaimed, then she opened one of the other wardrobes to find many wigs and piles of makeup and glasses, "I bet no one has ever seen what she truly looks like."

"Hellfire," called a voice, Piper and Phoebe peeked round the bedroom doorway to see three men, two with guns,

"I've got an idea," Piper said, then she stepped out so the men could clearly see her,

"Bane demands you see him," said one of the men, Piper froze the men.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked,

"you said it yourself, no one probably even knows what she looks like, so for all they know I could be Hellfire," Piper replied,

"Piper, this is too dangerous," Phoebe said,

"well maybe a bit of danger will help me get away from Leo and Dan for a while," Piper said, she unfroze the men as Phoebe ran back into the bedroom,

"he said to give you this," said another one of the men, he handed Piper a small box and then the three left.

"Wow," Piper said, she had just opened the box to find a diamond necklace and a note, which she read; "Meet me in Golden Gate Park at noon, love Bane,"

"noon? It's all ready eleven-fifty, you'll never make it in time," Phoebe stated after glancing at her watch,

"I'll use a spell," the middle sister replied,

"since when did you write spells?" Phoebe asked,

"since when did you ask so many questions?" Piper asked, then she jotted down a spell and began to chant;

"Magic forces, take me to Bane,

In this place may I no longer remain,"

in a twinkle of golden lights Piper was gone, Phoebe took Piper's car keys her own pocket and left the penthouse.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter- **Prue requires help, after losing control of her baby's power, and summons grams. Piper continues to pose as Ms. Hellfire but regrets it after finding out who Bane's boss is, none other than the demon of fear, Barbas.


	8. Fear and Proposing

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: **Prue will not meet Bane until the end of this chapter, and that will just be to fight him, so she won't really have a reaction to him! Thanks for the compliments! I'm kinda glad you don't have a thing for ripping out hearts! lol

**CuteLittleBritt: **Thanks for all the compliments! There is more Prue and Andy moments coming up! By the end of this fic it won't be 'poor Piper and Leo' anymore, but that's all I'm gonna say! So happy about what you told me about your fic!

**The-Cheese-Fairy: **Thanks for the compliments! In the show Piper is very responsible, even though she isn't the eldest sister, so I'm gonna try and bring out the irresponsible Piper every now and again, starting with a little bit while she's Hellfire! Hope everything goes okay with school!!

**Fear and Proposing:**

Phoebe walked down to the kitchen to find a note from Piper,

"Bane has invited me to brunch, lots of love Piper," she read, it had only been yesterday that Piper had come with the plan of her pretending to be Ms. Hellfire, but Phoebe feared her sister was in great danger.

Across town, Piper nibbled at the food Bane had bought her, he was talking but she wasn't listening, she was focused on his bright eyes, his tanned skin and masculine features. Even though the brunette witch was already having trouble with Leo and Dan, she couldn't help but feel tempted by Bane, but when he reached out and cupped her cheek in his smooth hands she gave in and leaned across the table, planting a deep kiss onto his lips.

"Wow," he said after their lips parted, he was about to kiss her when she realized how much of a mistake she was making and shoved a sausage into his mouth,

"I won't eat it all," she said with a fake smile and patting her stomach. Bane bit into the sausage and then held it forward for Piper to also take a bite, she held her head back and said,

"oh no, germs, I don't like germs."

"That's funny, germs didn't bother you when you were kissing me," he said, dropping the sausage on his own plate and wiping his hands on a napkin,

"well…" Piper said, she was trying to think of a smart answer but didn't know what to say, you could only live with Phoebe for so long without some of her 'slowness' rubbing off onto you, "well you see my sister Phoebe, she's a completely obsessed with hygiene and tidiness, so she'd never forgive me if she found out I was eating food someone else had eaten." Bane gave her a smile and she smiled back, but their tender moment was broken by the outburst of ringing,

"I've gotta go," Bane said after answering his mobile phone,

"okay," she said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left,

"excuse me, miss, your bill," he waiter said handing Piper the receipt, she put some of the money Bane had given her on the small tray, not caring if it was too much, and slowly walked from the restaurant, daydreaming of her moment with Bane.

"Phoebe! Help!" yelled Prue's voice from the attic, Phoebe ran up the stairs to find Prue standing next to a pile of objects,

"my baby is conjuring everything," the oldest sister said,

"well can't you get rid of them?" Phoebe asked,

"no, you're the magic expert, you try," Prue replied as a bright blue teddy bear appeared in her hand,

"just because I've decided to become a full time witch, it does not make me 'the magic expert'," Phoebe said.

"Maybe grams can help?" Prue said, and then she began to call out, "grams! grams!"

"I think you'll need to use this spell," Phoebe said, Prue cast the summoning spell and watched as a flutter of golden twinkles brought their grams before them,

"finally, I was beginning to think you'd never find that spell," grams smiled, then she became corporeal and gave her eldest and youngest granddaughters a hug, "hello my darlings," she said.

"Well I'm gonna go call Piper," Phoebe said, jogging downstairs,

"what is the problem?" grams asked sweetly,

"my baby, I can't control her power," Prue replied,

"well, have you been exercising your own powers daily?" grams asked, Prue shook her head, "then that's where we shall begin, I will move some things at you and you must use your own power to stop them," she continued. Prue didn't realise how fast her grandmother's telekinesis was, much more advanced than her own, when a cloth flew towards her, Prue tried to move the cloth away but instead a lily materialised in her hand,

"I see your problem," grams said, "it would appear your baby's a lover not a fighter,"

"well how do I make her a fighter?" Prue questioned,

"use her power to vanquish a demon," grams replied.

Later that day, Piper was sitting in Hellfire's home when Bane let himself in,

"are you ready?" he asked,

"I sure am," she replied, the middle charmed one stood up and Bane's jaw dropped when he saw her in the outfit she had picked to wear. It was a leather mini dress with stiletto black boots, her hair had bits of blonde braided into it and the diamond necklace he had given her was around her neck,

"you look amazing," he complimented, "Barbas said he'll meet us outside the Halliwell's." Piper felt her stomach in the back of her throat _Barbas! The demon of fear! _she said to herself,

"I thought we were going to that club across town you mentioned? that's why I got all dressed up," she said,

"we are, but that's for after we kill them," Bane replied, he helped Piper put the fur coat she had chosen on and led her outside.

"Piper just left a message on the machine, she's coming here with Bane…and Barbas," Phoebe told Prue,

"what? Barbas?" Prue said,

"yeah, apparently he's Bane's boss, that's why Hellfire had the hit list, remember the whole thing with Barbas, Friday 13th, dead witches," Phoebe replied,

"well what are we gonna do?" Prue asked, her voice was full of concern,

"this is a great opportunity to do what I said, use your baby's power, conjure Barbas' worst fear," grams said. Before they could say anything else the front door slammed open and Piper and Bane walked into the house,

"where's Barbas?" she asked,

"he'll be here soon," Bane replied. Phoebe ran down the stairs and kicked Bane in the stomach, head, and shins, then grams joined her and through him into the wall with her power,

"well what have we got here?" snarled a familiar voice, then Barbas appeared next to Piper, "you fear that your secret about not being the real Ms. Hellfire will be revealed, well guess what, the secret's out," he laughed. Piper tried to freeze him but her power had been paralyzed after he had uncovered her fear,

"and you," he said turning to Prue, "you fear that your baby will not be safe from the likes of me," before he could do anything more Prue held out her hand a vial appeared in it,

"I'm pretty sure I know your fear," she said, letting the vial smash on the floor, releasing the vanquishing potion and making Barbas explode. At that moment Andy entered the house with Darryl,

"Bane Jessup, you're under arrest," Darryl said Andy watched as his partner handcuffed Bane and took him away.

"So, did being Ms. Hellfire help you sort things out?" Phoebe asked,

"nope, if anything it made things even more confusing, Bane was in love with her and the reason I took the chance to pose as her was to get away from more than one person being in love with me," Piper replied,

"I thought it was to find out why she was trying to kill us?" Prue asked, Piper gave her a 'you know what I mean' look.

"Well I guess I should be going, unless you think that you're still going to lose control of your baby's power?" grams said, looking at Prue,

"no, your idea worked perfectly, I think we're expecting a little fighter," Prue replied with a smile, Andy put his arm around her and they watched as grams disappeared from sight.

"Prue, there's one thing I want to ask you," Andy said, while he spoke he took a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee, "will you marry me?" Prue stood staring in shock, then a piece of paper appeared in her hand, Andy took it and read what it said, "y-e-s,"

"yes," Prue repeated, Andy slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger and stood up. She jumped into his arms and he held her, Piper and Phoebe stood next to them, clapping and congratulating their sister and her new fiancé.

To be continued…


	9. Date with Death

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: **Glad you liked it! I don't know if Penny's power is actually more powerful than Prue's, but I decided to make it that way in this fic, mainly because Penny has had it a lot longer than Prue has and the longer they have their powers the stronger they are so…I think you catch my drift! As to the tension between Piper and Bane there is something she is going to do in an upcoming chapter which I don't think you will expect! Glad you liked the exercising of the baby's power! Thanks for the compliments! Looking forward to your next review!

**The-Cheese-Fairy: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for all the compliments! Especially the one about you'd rather be reading my fic than 'Lord of the Flies'! So the next chapter of your fic contains a proposal and Barbas, but who is there left to get engaged? Unless Cole gets engaged to that girl he's seeing? Or you'll skip ahead and Jason will be proposing to Phoebe? Walk on water huh? Looking forward to your next review!

This is set two days after the last chapter.

**Date with Death:**

Prue dodged the athame that was flying towards her, and then she used her baby's power to conjure one of her own, using it to brutally stab the demon in the chest and vanquish it. She made the athame disappear but conjured it back again after Phoebe was thrown into the attic by a demon, the eldest charmed one flung the sharp blade at the demon, slicing into his stomach with such strength it caused him to trip down the stairs before exploding,

"thanks," Phoebe said.

"Ahhh," they heard Piper scream, then she ran into the attic followed by two warlocks,

"he wants the eldest," said the first warlock,

"I won't let you harm my baby!" Prue yelled, she flung out her arms and blasted the demons into the wall. Phoebe and Piper ran to the book and began frantically searching through it for some information about the warlocks, they were more powerful than the ones they had previously faced,

"we won't be in there," the second warlock told them.

"Oh no?" Piper questioned, the turned to pedestal so the warlocks could clearly see the page, it showed them standing with a witch, her wrists were bound with rope and she was blindfolded,

"the Barnaby brothers," Prue read,

"you must be Kenneth," Phoebe said looking at the first warlock,

"and I'm Darwin," said the second warlock, "now you know our names can we get on with the fight?"

"Sure thing," Piper replied, freezing the warlocks, but it didn't last long, Kenneth unfroze first and lunged at Prue, grabbing her arms and blinking out with her.

"Piper freeze him!" Phoebe exclaimed, Piper stopped Darwin in time before he could blink out,

"we need to get him to tell us where Prue is," Piper said,

"oh god," Phoebe replied, "it says here that after Cassandra Warren vanquished them the Barnaby brothers made a deal with the Angel of Death, if he brought them back they would help him retrieve the people on his list."

"So does this mean Prue is on Death's list?" Piper asked,

"either her…" Phoebe began,

"…or the baby," Piper finished, they ran downstairs to scry for their sisters.

Prue awoke to find she was tied to a chair, a tall man in black was stalking around her,

"who are you?" she asked,

"I am the Angel of Death," he replied, "and I was looking on my list this morning when I saw who was next," Prue was about to reply when she stopped for a moments to think, then she looked down at her stomach and screamed;

"I won't let you take my baby," then she squinted her eyes at the angel.

"Your power don't work on me," he laughed, "but mine work on you," with a wave of his hand Prue fell into a deep slumber.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper called, she was trying to contact their whitelighter while Phoebe scryed for their sister,

"nothing," Phoebe said, "I don't think she's in the city anymore,"

"Leo!" Piper called for the final time, this time Leo orbed in next to her, "Prue's been kidnapped,"

"I know," he replied.

"Then why didn't you come the first time we called?" Piper screeched,

"because I had other charges," Leo explained,

"oh, I didn't know there were another set of charmed ones who of which had an eldest pregnant sister who'd just been kidnapped by Death's henchmen," Piper said sarcastically.

"Just because you're the charmed ones does not mean I'll be at your beckon call," Leo snapped,

"well maybe you should be," Piper snapped back,

"why? It's not like you need me for anything other than finding each other, it's not like we're in love!" Leo squawked, in the heat of the moment Piper pushed her lips to his in such a forceful and passionate kiss he stumbled backwards. Phoebe had been covering her ears during their argument and was now covering her eyes,

"hey, hear no evil, speak no evil, you're supposed to be scrying," Piper said,

"wow, I can't believe you managed to stop kissing Dan…I mean Leo, to talk," Phoebe replied with a grin.

"Phoebe, shut up," Piper told her younger sister,

"I'm sorry, it's just you kiss so many men nowadays I get confused," the youngest sister defended herself, the grin still plastered across her face,

"I'll try and sense her," Leo said, he paused for a moment and then continued, "found her," he, Piper and Phoebe joined hands and he orbed them out.

Prue regained consciousness to find the Angel of Death crouched down in-front of her, orbs began to form in the corner of the room,

"it looks like I'll have to skip to the next on my list," he said, the orbs began to take human shape as the angel leaned forward,

"I wasn't here for your baby Prue," he whispered in her ear, "I was here for you," then he faded from sight. The orbs finally changed into Leo, Piper and Phoebe,

"let's get outta here," Phoebe said, she helped Prue out of the ropes and Leo robed them out.

Later that night, Leo had left, Piper was on a date with Dan, and Prue, Phoebe and Andy were talking in the attic,

"you'll never guess what Piper did before, she kissed Leo!" Phoebe told them,

"what? and now she's gone a date with Dan?" Prue said,

"exactly, talk about love triangle," Phoebe replied, "but now I'm going to bed,"

"me too," Andy said, then the two left.

"I'll be there in a minute," Prue told Andy, she walked over to the book and watched the pages flip to the one about the Angel of Death,

"I'll be back for you," his voice echoed through the air, "that's a promise," Prue gazed into the page and then slammed the book shut, storming from the attic.

To be continued…


	10. Phoenix

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks so much for all the compliments! And I did notice you had added it to your favourites! Don't worry, I have no plans to kill Prue…well not to kill her and keep her dead anyway! Still wondering about the proposal in your fic! Shame we'll have to wait a while for the Barbas chapter!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! There are more Prue and the Angel of Death scenes in this chapter and the next! The love triangle is going to last on until the end of the fic, so then you'll see if she still picks Leo!**

**Princess Pinky: Save the best till last! lol – all my reviewers are the best so please don't get offended by the fact I only said it to Princess Pinky- Thanks for all the compliments! There were loads! You really wish you would have thought of something which I wrote? Wow! Glad you liked the Greek mythology and the Dimension of Olympia, it took me a while to think of that name! Glad you liked Prue's line about not being charmed for their fashion sense and Phoebe's 'flirty' mistake! I've always thought Piper should get to play the 'Bad Girl', that's why I like 'Coyote Piper' so much! The part with the lily and grams' comment was inspired by the episode 'Witchstock', when grams was a hippy witch! The Angel of Death is cocky, but I think that's because he is partially in control of death! **

**Also, I have a few fics to recommend:**

'**The Children of Light, of Princess Pinky- in fact the whole series which begins with 'Charmed at Last', then 'Family Affair', then 'Together Forever as One' and then 'The Blessed Ones', then of course 'The Children of Light'!**

'**Eternally Charmed' by peanut2lb- plus its prequels 'Dream Wedding' and 'Charmed in the Afterlife'!**

'**Life of Magic' by The-Cheese-Fairy!**

'**The Lone Charmed One' by rjf2004!**

'**Destiny' by Pyrena! **

**Phoenix:**

Prue awoke after a long sleep filled with nightmares, what the Angel of Death had said last night had made her feel insecure and frightened,

"Andy," she whispered, she looked at Andy's side of the bed to see he wasn't there.

"Prue," said the voice of the middle sister, the door slowly opened and she stepped in with a tray, "I thought you might be hungry,"

"why didn't you make me?" Prue snapped after taking a look at the clock, then she went on to say, "I was supposed to be in work fifteen minutes ago,

"it's okay, we called Bucklands and said you won't be in today," Piper replied calmly,

"thanks," Prue said, guilt flooded up inside her and she buried herself under the bedcovers.

"I made your favourite," Piper smiled,

"bacon, toast and spaghetti hoops?" Prue asked, she shot up in the bed with a hopeful grin on her face,

"yep, I even cut the toast into little squares just like grams used to," Piper said, she handed Prue the tray and watched her sister munch away at the meal she had prepared for her.

In the attic, Phoebe was looking through some old stuff when a strong breeze blew past her, she chased the piece of paper it had carried from her hands across the room before she could catch it. The words on it changed and Phoebe read what it now said,

"wings of flame and feathers that burn, take my soul, replace it with hers," a fierce flame formed in-front of Phoebe and entered her body through her chest, without causing any physical wounds.

"Phoenix, you shall attack the other sisters, break the power of three, in exchange I will allow you to keep the body of Phoebe Halliwell," said a deep, powerful, voice,

"who are you? why did you bring me back?" Phoebe/Phoenix questioned.

"Only a being of great power like you can destroy the eldest sister, and her baby," replied the voice,

"you had enough power to resurrect my soul, why do you not have enough to kill a witch and her unborn baby?" she asked,

"this baby has a power the family do not know of, she can see beings in their true form, she has enchanted sight," he explained.

"Will that not work on me?" Phoebe/Phoenix asked,

"the body you possess is the child's aunt, she would not need feel the need to use her powers on family, she maybe unborn but she does have trust," he replied.

"Who are you?" Phoenix/Phoebe questioned,

"I am the source of all evil," the voice told her, and then a prism of flames formed a figure in a black robe,

"the source," she mumbled, he nodded and flamed out just as Piper jogged up the stairs to the attic.

"Pheebs, Prue's still a bit freaked out after the thing with the Angel of Death so I'm gonna take her the hospital, just to show that everything's okay," Piper told her younger sister, who just nodded.

Prue paced her bedroom, she hadn't told her family that Death had actually been after her and not her baby, but felt the need to tell someone.

"Mom!" she called put, "I need you! mom!" out of a golden twinkle Patty appeared,

"Prue, what is it?" she asked with concern, but her voice was still calm,

"the Angel of Death, yesterday he told me I was next on his list, but Piper, Phoebe and Leo saved me," the eldest charmed one replied,

"then why are you worried?" Patty asked, taking her daughter's hand and sitting down on the bed with her.

"Because last night he spoke to me, said he'd be back," Prue replied, her top lip was quivering and tears had formed in her eyes, even though she acted strong, she often found it hard to cope, emotionally not physically.

"I won't let him take you, and neither will Trajer, if you were destined to die he would have made it that way, and he is one of the few who believe the charmed ones can do anything, unlike some of the other gods, angels and elders," Patty told her, Prue nodded and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Phoebe/Phoenix was now alone in the attic, again, Piper and Prue were at the hospital and Andy was at work,

"I wonder if I still have my powers in this body?" she said, holding out her hands and watching fire erupt from her palms, destroying a stack of boxes.

"Phoebe?" said a familiar voice, Phoebe/Phoenix turned to see Patty in the doorway,

"mom!" Phoebe/Phoenix exclaimed, hoping she had guessed the identity of the woman right, "when did you get here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first, did you just throw fire?" Patty said, Phoebe/Phoenix rolled her eyes before hitting Patty with a fire ball, blasting the deceased witch backwards,

"I'll tell you in a minute," Phoebe/Phoenix laughed, with a wave of her hand Patty was taken from the room by circling flames.

"Phoenix, what did you do with her?" the source bellowed after flaming in,

"just sent her to a parallel universe," Phoenix/Phoebe replied, she reached to grab the Book of Shadows but got a shock when it flew from her grip,

"evil cannot touch the book," the source told her. Phoenix/Phoebe shook her head and entrapped the book in a cage of fire,

"I'm beyond evil," she said,

"when are you going to attack?" the source questioned,

"when I feel like it," Phoenix/Phoebe spat, then she disappeared from the room in a flurry of dancing embers,

"stupid creature," the source snarled before flaming down to the underworld.

Phoenix/Phoebe reappeared out of the same flames she had left in, she looked around at the people surrounding her,

"my Queen," they said in unison, bowing to her. They weren't people, they were demons, her followers to be exact,

"I want you to create a distraction for the middle sister, give me the chance to get the eldest," she said, the demons shimmered out and Phoenix/Phoebe stepped forward and with a wave of her hand a bound and gagged Patty materialised.

"If I drain your power, I should be able to hold a spirit form long enough to take Phoebe's power, then I will be able to take a form of my own," Phoenix/Phoebe said, the pressed her hand to Patty's chest and began to absorb her magic. Suddenly, Phoenix/Phoebe found herself being blasted through the air,

"leave my daughter alone and get out of my granddaughter's body," ordered grams, she had been responsible for Phoenix/Phoebe being telekinetically thrown through the air,

"or what? you'll send me for another flying lesson?" Phoenix/Phoebe laughed, shooting a stream of fire from her hand. Grams deflected the flames with her power and made a metal pole fly from the ground and hit Phoenix/Phoebe on the head, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital, Piper and Prue were walking about to the car when a group of demons shimmered in, the first one sent a red laser at the sisters,

"Prue watch out!" Piper exclaimed, she pushed her big sister out of the way and froze the beam. Then the middle sister ran forward and pounded a roundhouse kick into one of the demon's chest, after this she smacked her fists into two separate demons at the same time and did a jumping kick at a fourth demon, forcing him backwards into two others.

"Where did you learn that?" Prue asked, deflecting a couple of lasers back at demons and vanquishing them,

"well, after posing as Hellfire I took up kickboxing, y'know it's just…she was so strong and she wasn't even magical, so I began thinking I want to be able to defend myself if a demon ever takes our powers," Piper replied. It was now just those two and the first demon, he fired a laser at each of them, Piper threw out her hands and froze it, but had no idea this was a distraction and another demon had just shimmered out with Prue.

"Where's my sister?" she yelled after realizing what had happened, she slammed the demon into the wall in such a position she could easily break his neck,

"your other sister has been possessed by the Angel of Fire, she was sent by the source to kill your eldest sister and her unborn child, which they should be doing anytime now," the demon replied,

"take me to her, now!" Piper commanded, the demon shimmered them out.

They shimmered back in to find Phoenix/Phoebe battling it out with grams, while Patty and Prue were tied up in the corner and being guarded by demons, Piper flicked out her hands and Phoenix/Phoebe froze.

"Piper," grams breathed a sigh of relief, she flung the demons into the wall with her power and unbound the ropes around Patty and Prue's wrists, Phoenix/Phoebe unfroze without there even being a moment's warning, she fire flowed from her hands, heading straight towards Prue. The flames were inches away from her chest when time came to a halt, except Piper hadn't done it, as she too had stopped in time, just like every other being at the scene, apart from Prue,

"I told you I'd be back," said the familiar voice of the Angel of Death,

"is this it? is this my death? I hoped for a bit more than my possessed sister killing me with some fire," Prue said a cocky tone to her voice, but it was all she could do to cover up her fear. The Angel took his corporeal form and tucked Prue's hair behind her ears in a creepy, yet harmless, way,

"I'll make you a deal, I'll leave you alone, in exchange for her," he said, pointing at Piper,

"never," Prue replied, she conjured an athame and stabbed it into his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna leave her alone?" Piper asked, but it was more of a statement than a question,

"how?" the Angel snarled,

"I'm charmed," Piper replied, then she took a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it, chanting the spell she had written;

"to stop my sister being stalked by Death,

may he take his final breath,"

the Angel of Death howled in pain as burns spread across his skin,

"it looks like you've cheated death, unless you end up on the next Angel's list," he told Prue before dissolving into black ash.

"How did you know?" Prue asked,

"mom, before we left she gave me a letter telling me about what you had told her, and it also told me how to protect myself from his magic," Piper replied,

"what do we do about her?" Prue asked, looking towards Phoebe. At that moment, time began to move again and Phoenix/Phoebe hurled a sphere of flames at them, Piper and Patty both raised their hands to freeze it, not knowing that by using their power together they were able to also freeze not only the fire ball but the Phoenix/Phoebe,

"okay, so we know she's definitely evil," Piper said, as slight panic to her voice. Then Prue and grams both used their power to move Phoenix/Phoebe through the air, making her slam into the wall behind and causing her to unfreeze,

"maybe me and your mother would be able make up for Phoebe and the four of us could do a power of three spell?" grams offered her opinion. Prue agreed and then grams told them to repeat after her,

"Wicca forces hear our plea,

_Wicca_ _forces hear our plea,_

Remove Phoenix and let Phoebe roam free,

_Remove Phoenix and let Phoebe roam free."_

Phoenix's soul exited Phoebe as fire which left through her chest,

"she's hurt," Prue stated, they ran to Phoebe's side and Piper called for Leo. He orbed in and healed the large burn on Phoebe's chest, then he turned his attention to Phoenix,

"what you gonna do about her?" he asked,

"I think I've got a spell," Phoebe replied, before chanting;

"Bubbling water and hydro power,

Vanquish Phoenix in this hour,"

Phoenix's soul, which was in the form of a small fire, was enveloped by a swirl of water and destroyed.

"Leo, who is the source?" Phoebe asked, even though Phoenix had been intruding in her body, Phoebe had managed to take in some of the conversations the possessing soul had taken part in.

Not much later, Leo had told the sisters everything he and the Elders knew about the Source of all evil and had left, shortly followed by Patty and grams,

"so it looks like we're gonna have to watch our backs," Prue said, her sisters agreed and they all went up to bed, hoping for a peaceful night sleep.

To be continued…


	11. P3 H2O

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the spells! But there is something in this chapter you might not like…..The Angel of Death!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Who said the Angel of Death was truly vanquished? Patty and Penny are going to make several appearances in this fic! You'll find out about Prue dying but not staying dead in this and the next chapter! But it's not a main thing in the story, really it's just a way to bring the Prue/Angel of Death subplot to an end!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! What makes you think the Angel of Death was actually vanquished? There is going to be more of grams in upcoming chapters, she will even be a main character in an upcoming subplot! Glad you liked me recommending your fic! And I noticed you recommended mine! Thanks!**

**Charmed1s-halliwells: Glad you like it! You'll just have to wait and see about Paige, thought I have no plans to bring her in…..yet! **

This is a few days after the last chapter.

**P3 H20:**

Phoebe walked into the kitchen to find Prue with her head in her hands and Andy with his arm around her,

"what happened?" the youngest sister asked Piper,

"a demon attacked and Prue's convinced the Angel of Death is back," she replied. Suddenly, a demon appeared out of green mist, he had a green jewel on his forehead, and smashed a rock down on Andy's head, knocking him out,

"Prue watch out!" Phoebe exclaimed, the demon was about to hit Prue with the rock when Piper froze him and did a cartwheel over to the table, kicking the demon in the head and pulling the rock from his hand.

"Hey, fighting's my thing," Phoebe moaned, Piper sighed and tossed the rock to her little sister, who launched at the demon's head, breaking the jewel and causing him to explode.

"Before you two start arguing over who's the better fighter, can we please call Leo?" Prue said, Phoebe nodded and called for their whitelighter who orbed in and healed Andy.

The next morning, Andy awoke to find Prue had gone, he thought she had just gone to work and rolled over, falling back asleep.

Prue pulled up her car outside the camp where she had gone as a child, the camp where her mother had drowned,

"why am I here?" she asked herself, she was about to turn the engine back on when screams echoed from the lake. The charmed one leapt from inside her car and ran to the lake, she saw a woman drowning but couldn't move, couldn't even call for help,

"HELP ME!" the woman cried, Prue opened her mouth to yell but stopped when she saw a giant figure of water rise from the lake. It entered the woman and drowned her from the inside, but Prue still couldn't move. Seconds later she screamed out,

"you killed my mother!" her arms swung in all directions, but the creature didn't even flinch,

"Prue, the water demon killed your mother, and now it's going to kill you," said a familiar voice, and then the Angel of Death, the one Piper had vanquished, appeared next to her.

"You're not real, you're gone," Prue told the Angel,

"no Prue, I'm right here," he replied, taking hold of her arm in his cold hands,

"HELP! ANDY! PIPER! PHOEBE!" Prue yelled, orbs appeared next to her and materialised into Leo, he swung his fist at the Angel of Death and forced him off Prue.

"Leo, thank god you're here," Prue said, burying her face into Leo's shoulder and letting the tears run down her cheeks like waterfalls,

"It's okay, I'll orb you to you home and we can look in the book for a way to get rid of the water demon," Leo replied, glancing over at the calm lake where the water demon had once again gone to rest.

"What about my car?" she asked,

"I'll come back for it later," he told her, before orbing them to the manor.

That afternoon, Prue was resting on her bed when she felt someone sit at the bottom of it, she looked up to see the Angel of Death,

"why didn't my sister's spell work? Why are you still here?" she questioned,

"because the power of the spell will not take effect until I have got the last person on my list, you," the Angel replied.

"I've got an idea," Phoebe said, Prue and the Angel of Death turned to see Piper, Phoebe and Andy standing in the doorway,

"go on then, what is your idea?" he asked. Phoebe tossed a potion at the Angel and watched him dissolve from sight,

"if you die, you'll be crossed off the Angel's list, then if you come back, you can't exactly be put back on it because you've already died and been crossed off," she told Prue,

"how do you plan on bringing me back?" Prue asked,

"Leo, and if he can't, we have a spell to summon the Angel of Life," Piper replied.

"Okay, so we get me back, but what about the baby?" Prue asked,

"we have an idea for that as well," Andy said, he showed his fiancé a small ivory box and opened it, white light travelled from Prue's stomach and entered the box.

"The baby is safe in there," Phoebe said, closing the box and patting it on the top, "so are you ready to die?"

"lets just get this over and done with," Prue replied, "but if we're going to really trick the Angel of Death, we're gonna need to make my death not look like a set up,"

"what are you saying?" Piper asked,

"I'm gonna face the water demon, but I'm gonna fight just like I normally would, fight to survive," the eldest explained.

"But the whole point of the plan is that you don't survive," Phoebe stated, getting very confused,

"yes, but we can't let the Angel know that," Prue replied.

The four drove to the lake in Piper's jeep, when they got there Phoebe was first to get out of the car, followed by Andy, then Piper, and finally Prue, who was clutching the ivory box.

"Here," she said, passing it to Piper,

"how does it feel? Knowing your mother's killer is about to keep it in the family?" the Angel of Death laughed, as he faded into sight,

"it feels good, considering if I die, so do you," Prue replied, she stepped forward and dipped her hand into the lake, hoping the water demon would somehow sense her, and it did. The humungous creature entered her body and she squirmed around inside,

"Prue!" Andy exclaimed, but Phoebe and Piper held him back, they watched as she gasped for air and dropped to the ground,

"it looks like she's finally been crossed off," the Angel of Death said. He was now facing Prue's spirit, she grinned as he became a whirlwind of black and exploded,

"Leo!" Piper called, Leo orbed in at her side and ran to heal Prue, but couldn't,

"I can't heal the dead," he said, Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled out a spell, but it was too late, Prue had already been taken away.

She appeared out of twinkling lights in a beautiful garden,

"where am I?" she asked,

"Limbo," a voice told her, Prue felt herself fading away again, but then the sensation stopped and a sparkling cloud appeared in the air. It showed her sisters, Andy and Leo, her sisters had just cast a spell to keep her in Limbo until they could get in touch with the Angel of Life, but for now, all she could do was wait.

To be continued…


	12. Get an Afterlife

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! I also think this is my best fic yet! I agree, they make the Angel of Death very blah! Thanks for the compliments!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! and spells have to back fire otherwise their life would be too easy! lol **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! and I know, British people are always evil in the show! I'm English and I'm not evil…well not that evil! lol I made Piper do kickboxing because I feel like she always misses out on the action! Grams is not back for a few chapters, so just be patient! lol **

The title for this chapter is a play on "get a life".

**Get an Afterlife:**

Prue sat on a large, smooth, rock in Limbo,

"Prue," snarled the Angel of Death, he had just materialised in Limbo,

"how are you here? I'm dead! You're supposed to be too!" she stated. The Angel shook his head and replied,

"you're not truly dead until you enter the afterlife," his words struck Prue like a bolt of lightening, this meant the plan was going to fail, "oh, and I know about your little resurrection plan and it will work, you can still be brought back even if you pass into the afterlife, because, well you can only be brought back from the dead if you have truly died," he continued.

"One problem, my sisters don't know that and they have used a spell to keep me here," she said, he laughed at her misfortune and then disappeared, _I hate that guy, why couldn't I just be stalked by a human? _she thought.

Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe were in the attic trying to summon Kaylu, the Angel of Life,

"Comes to us, we summon you,

Come now, the angel Kaylu."

Once again nothing happened,

"maybe Kaylu isn't the Angel of Life anymore? Maybe she was killed?" Phoebe said,

"then how are we going to bring Prue back?" Piper asked,

"summon the Goddess of Life," Leo replied. The pages began to flip by themselves and then stopped on a certain page, Phoebe and Piper chanted the spell written on it;

"To awaken they that fall,

We summon the Goddess,

Hear our call."

Out of spiralling bright lights a woman appeared, she had long, silky, white hair and was wearing a pastel yellow robe,

"I am Asendea, the Goddess of Life," she said, "how may I help?"

"we need you to bring our sister back, we've used a spell to keep her in Limbo so she doesn't pass into the afterlife and it is too late," Piper replied.

"I cannot bring her back unless she is dead, and the only way for her to be truly dead is if she passes into the afterlife, at the moment she is in-between life and death," Asendea told them,

"well can't you just bring her into the life column?" Phoebe asked,

"I could, but that would mean battling with the Angel of Death," the goddess replied,

"well then you won't have a problem, when our sister died she took him with her," Piper said. Asendea frowned,

"no, that can't be true, if it were then I would not be needed," she said,

"maybe because Prue isn't truly dead, as you put it, he isn't truly vanquished?" Piper said, Asendea nodded in agreement and then went on to say,

"if you can get your sister into the afterlife I will be able to bring her back and if the Angel of Death comes back too I'll be able to handle him." Phoebe thought for a moment and then began to chant a spell off the top of her head;

"Hear these words, Hear my cry,

Take her spirit to the other side,

Let my sister truly die,"

"nice spell," Piper complimented,

"it's just a rewrite of the summoning spell, but it does the opposite thing," the youngest charmed one replied.

Back in Limbo, Prue was walking around when she felt a tug, she was being summoned. Then her body became clusters of light and spun through the air, entering into the afterlife.

When her body became normal again she was in a beautiful area,

"the afterlife," she mumbled,

"yes, but you're not going to be here for long," Patty said, walking up behind her daughter.

Asendea dematerialised in the same lights she had came in,

"I hope she's right," Piper said,

"if Prue is in the afterlife then Asendea will bring her back," Phoebe assured her. It had only been seconds since she had left when the Goddess of Life reappeared, but this time she was not alone, the spirit of Prue was along side her.

"Stand next to your body," Asendea instructed, Prue stepped over to her body and prepared for the goddess to use her magic,

"To her body return her soul,

Once again may she be whole,"

Asendea chanted in a singsong voice, waving her arms around. Prue felt herself fading away and closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was back in her body and the Angel of Death had appeared in the doorway.

"Asendea," he said, "thank you for bringing me back," she glared at the Angel and formed a ball of pure light in her hand,

"if I hadn't have brought you back, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy vanquishing you," she replied, releasing the ball of light and making him explode into ash.

"Thank you," Prue said, Asendea gave them a smile and her body broke up into lights which dissolved.

Minutes later, Leo orbed them to the lake, they were going to battle the water demon and this time they were going to vanquish it. Prue watched as it lunged from the lake and swung a hand of water at them, Piper raised her hands to freeze it but nothing happened,

"Leo, go get the ivory box," Prue told their whitelighter. Leo orbed out and then back in again with the ivory box, he handed it to Prue and she opened it, releasing the glow and returning the baby to her womb.

"How are we gonna kill it?" Piper asked,

"well, how was mom gonna vanquish it?" Phoebe asked,

"electricity, she told me when I was in the afterlife," Prue replied,

"makes sense, electricity is the only thing that separates water particles," Piper said. Prue held out her hands and conjured electrical wires, whipping the water demon with them and watching as they released electricity which blew up the creature.

To be continued…

Ps. For those of you who are wondering, in this Sam didn't stay at the lake, he continued to be a whitelighter but they will meet him later on in a different subplot.


	13. Woogy Nights

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you like it! Glad you liked the spells! This doesn't mean that Prue can't die again, it just means that she was the last on the Angel's list, but as he said, the next Angel of Death might put her on his! I'm sorry I didn't put in an Andy/Prue moment after she came back, but I promise there will be quite a few coming up! Thanks for the compliments!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! You really like my spells? Wow! lol I'm sorry to disappoint you because you said you 'love' her, but I have no plans for the Goddess of Life to appear again, though she may feature in Prue's BIG subplot near the end of the fic! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I'm so happy I put a smile on your face! Hope your exam went well!**

I know this is a bit early because I have planned for this to go up to about 45 chapters, but would any of you like a sequel after it? Because if I find out earlier I can begin thinking of plots and planning for it! possibly even begin to write the chapters!

The title for this is a play on 'Boogie Nights'. This is a month after the previous chapter.

**Woogy Nights:**

Out of a golden flare a glass of cranberry juice appeared in Prue's hand,

"the Source killed a witch last night," Leo said, after orbing in,

"what? I thought he stayed in the underworld and had other demons kill for him?" the eldest sister asked.

"He does, but there was something about this witch that made him want to kill her himself, her power," Leo replied,

"what was it?" Phoebe asked from the doorway,

"photokinesis," the whitelighter told them. Prue had no idea what photokinesis was but Phoebe did,

"why would the Source want to be able to create light?" the youngest sister asked.

"Photokinesis is a rare power, and a strong one too, with it he will be able to generate laser-like beams of light which will be able to kill you instantly," he explained,

"well, we're gonna need to strengthen up," Piper said, coming up behind Phoebe.

"Yes you are," said a voice, and then the Source flamed in,

"Piper freeze him," Prue ordered, Piper froze the Source but it didn't last long, and as soon as he unfroze he temporarily blinded them with a blast of bright light. When the light had gone, so had the Source, but Andy was now there and was making sure Prue was okay,

"Andy? Where did you come from?" she asked, as soon as she finished speaking her eyes became yellow-gold lights and Andy changed, in Prue's eyes he now looked like the Source. She used her power to lift him into the air,

"you're not Andy," she stated, her eyes became normal again, 'Andy' laughed and transformed into the Source,

"not, I'm not, he's probably at work, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled when he learns about your baby's second power, enchanted sight," he said. Prue smiled for a brief moment, after hearing her baby had a second power, then she used her baby's other power and conjured an athame, stabbing it into the Source's chest and watching him flame out.

Later that afternoon, Prue and Andy were shopping for baby stuff, Phoebe was researching the book of shadows for more information about the Source, and Piper and Leo were talking in the kitchen.

"Do you still love me?" he asked out of the blue, Piper opened her mouth to answer but paused when she heard Dan's voice shouting her from in the foyer,

"Piper?" he called, she walked from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, "the door was open," he said, leaning in for a kiss. Piper pulled back when she heard Leo step into the room,

"Dan this is Leo, Leo this is Dan," she introduced them, "I'm gonna go see Phoebe, you two talk," then she ran up the stairs to the attic.

"Let me guess, Dan and Leo are both here?" Phoebe said with a sly smile,

"how'd you guess?" Piper asked,

"I've never seen you run so fast," her younger sister replied.

"Have you found out anything new?" the middle charmed one asked,

"yep, the Source wanted photokinesis because light weakens the woogy, so then he'll be able to absorb the shadow in the basement and control the nexus," Phoebe replied.

"Okay, so do you have an idea how to stop him doing that?" Piper asked, Phoebe gave a nod and a smile spread across her face.

Meanwhile,

"okay, so what colour are we going to paint the closet?" Prue asked,

"could you stop referring to it as a closet, it's the baby's bedroom," Andy said, Prue apologised and gave him a kiss.

"So how bout red?" she asked, picking up a tin of crimson paint,

"no, red is associated with blood and danger, we want the baby to feel safe," he replied, "whereas blue is perfect."

"Blue is associated with the cold, we want the baby to feel warm," Prue said, then they both reached out to grab the same tin of purple paint,

"it's a mixture of the both," they said in unison, putting back the blue and red tins of paint.

Night quickly drew near and Phoebe had shared her plan with Prue, Andy and Leo,

"so you want to summon our future powers?" Prue asked,

"no, me and Piper are going to summon our future powers, you are going to stay away," Phoebe replied, looking at her eldest sister,

"why?" she questioned,

"I agree, it's for the baby," Andy said, taking Prue's hand in his and letting Leo orb them and himself out.

"Drink this," Phoebe ordered, pushing a potion vial into Piper's hand, she drank her own and watched drink hers, then they collapsed to the floor. Moments later, they awoke to find themselves feeling much more powerful than they had been,

"ow," Phoebe groaned, she stood up and was hit by a sudden burst of emotions, "whoa, I don't feel so good." Piper also stood up and got a shock when she saw electricity spring from Phoebe's hands and destroy a vase,

"I worked," she said, Phoebe nodded and shot more electricity, this time at the table. Piper threw out her hands to freeze it, but instead it exploded,

"hey, I was testing my new powers," Phoebe moaned, preparing to release more electric bolts,

"Phoebe, I can blow things up!" Piper exclaimed, she flicked out her arms again and watched a chair explode,

"well, it looks like you've strengthened up," said the Source, as he flamed in. Piper blew him up but he just reformed,

"surprise," he laughed, "that might have worked if I hadn't collected all these new powers," creating a forcefield around himself. Phoebe fired electricity at the magical shield but it only caused it to flicker,

"Piper, blow it up," she instructed, Piper nodded and after several tries blew the forcefield up,

"I'll get the nexus," the Source promised, flaming down to the basement. Phoebe ran to the basement door and jogged down the stairs, but Piper somehow became spirit-like and fell through the floor, landing firmly on her feet in the basement and returning to normal. The Source was already there and had begun to release the shadow,

"the woogy," Phoebe mumbled, her eyes fixed on the crack where her childhood demon was escaping. Then she broke from her trance and blasted the Source across the room with electricity, Piper gathered up all her strength and blew up the Source, just as the woogy formed,

"NO!" the source yelled as he reformed. The demon king shot a laser of light, from each of his hands, at the woogy, weakening it, then he absorbed the shadow and flamed out.

Piper and Phoebe had spent the whole night searching the underworld for the Source, and were horrified when they got home and found him sitting on a throne at the dining table with many other demons sitting around him.

"You're in my house," he said, with a wave of his hand a large ball of light was created above the table and caused the sisters to cover their eyes, giving him the opportunity to hit with a fire ball. He got a shock when it flew back towards him,

"leave my sisters alone," Prue said, stepping out of the living room where Leo had just orbed her and Andy, "and get out of my house," she squinted her eyes and the demons were flung in all directions, but the Source didn't move.

"I'm much stronger than you, little witch," he snarled, with a click of her fingers, Prue hit the ball of light with a telekinetic blast and made it shoot at the Source. The heat practically melted his skin,

"Prue," Piper and Phoebe said in unison,

"watch out!" the eldest exclaimed, pushing her sisters away from an incoming fire ball.

"Your power is mine!" the Source yelled, Prue shook her head and conjured five crystals, then she used her own power to move them around the Source and formed a cage of mystical energy, trapping him.

"He's obtained the shadow, you should be able to vanquish him with the woogy vanquishing spell," Leo said, the sisters joined hands and chanted;

"I am light,

I am one too strong to fight,

Return to dark were shadows dwell,

You cannot have us Halliwells,

Go away and leave our sight,

Take with you this endless night."

The shadow left the Source and was taken back to the basement by sparkles of light,

"I thought it would get rid of the Source too?" Piper said, Leo just shrugged. The Source shot a blast of light at them, but Prue deflected it with telekinesis,

"we need to get that power out of him," Piper stated, Phoebe ran into the kitchen and then ran back in with a potion vial, smashing it at the Source's feet. The potion stripped the photokinesis,

"you haven't seen the last of me," the Source said, "not until I'll seen the last of you," then he flamed out,

"now we need to get the new powers out of you," Prue said, she conjured two of the potions and used them to take the extra powers from her sisters.

"How long do you think it will be before the woogy's back?" Piper asked,

"hopefully forever," Phoebe replied,

"not quite," a mystery voice said, then the woogyman materialised out of a gold flare,

"I recognise that flare," Prue said, she thought for a moment and then it hit her, she looked down at her hands and pressed them to her stomach.

"Prue, why did our baby conjure a demon?" Andy asked,

"because before you banished me, I used my magic and poisoned your child with evil," the woogy told them. Prue didn't believe, but when she extended her hands to use her power and released streams of mist instead, she knew it was true. The mist blasted Piper, Phoebe and Leo through the air and then began to burn their skin,

"NO!" Andy exclaimed, he grabbed Prue's arms and held them down,

"leave me alone," Prue said in a demonic voice, she shoved Andy away from her and he could only watch as she shot more acid at her sisters and whitelighter. Andy tried to escape from the magical bonds which had just materialised around his wrists,

"Andy, the potion, use it to strip the powers the shadow gave the baby," a voice instructed, Andy gave a nod and ran into the kitchen while Prue wasn't looking. He managed to get a vial of the potion from the table and crept back into the foyer, returning to his place on the floor, just as Prue turned around,

"don't even think of trying to escape," she snarled, her voice still demonic.

"I won't," Andy replied, then he threw the potion at Prue and watched as she inhaled it's magic, the dark powers left her body and she dropped to her knees,

"I'll always be here, the Nexus is not yours, not until you can stop me," the woogy said as he faded away. Leo's wounds healed and then he healed Piper and Phoebe's,

"I'm so sorry," Prue apologised, her voice filled with guilt,

"it's okay," her sisters replied, hugging her,

"when the woogy possessed me I wasn't exactly friendly," Phoebe said.

Prue and Andy were lying in their bed,

"I don't want our baby to ever have to feel evil like that again," she said,

"there our no guarantees," he replied and then he put his arms around her and they drifted into a deep slumber.

To be continued…


	14. Superwitch

**Replies-**

**Rjf2004: Glad you liked it! I'm not impatient! lol But they did send the powers back! So you could say, when I decided to summon their future powers, that I was just playing around with ideas! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Scooby snacks huh? Maybe we are connected! Maybe we're charmed? lol You'll just have to see about Paige! And even if no one else wants me to, I'm gonna do a sequel! **

**Peanut: Glad you liked it! I have planned for the enchanted sight to be a very useful power for the baby to have, you could say it was like an advanced version of sensing! You'll just have to see about the woogy having a lasting effect on the baby! Piper and Leo are my favourites, so I promise they will be happy! But this fic isn't gonna focus mainly on them being together! All the sisters are going to have storylines; Piper's is her love triangle (plus other things) but this will last the whole fic, Phoebe's is becoming a full time witch, Prue's is being pregnant and she will have a BIG one near the end of the fic!**

This is set quite a while after the last chapter, Prue is now seven months pregnant.

**Superwitch: **

Prue sat in the living room, ever since she had been pregnant she had been watching cartoons, hoping this would let the baby know there were more things in the world than magic and should enjoy being a child, but she had just turned the TV off when daffy duck had been blown up.

"Hey," Andy said, "what you doin?"

"I was watching cartoons, but now I've decided to go make some potions," she replied,

"potions for what?" he asked,

"I dunno, I just feel the need to use magic," Prue told him.

"Magical cravings?" Phoebe said as she entered, Prue nodded and headed to the kitchen with Andy,

"hey Piper, hey Dan," they greeted, on the way.

"I'm just gonna go make some coffee, want some?" Piper asked,

"yeah," Dan and Phoebe replied in unison,

"so, what you been up to?" he asked,

"bad dreams, you?" she replied.

"Well, nothing, me and Piper are gonna on a lunch date," Dan told her, _lunch date? That's not very romantic, they should be on to candle lit dinners, she's definitely not over Leo _Phoebe thought.

"Prue, I thought you weren't watching cartoons anymore?" the middle sister asked, taking a glance at the kitchen TV, which was showing the Looney Tunes,

"I wasn't, but the baby keeps conjuring comics, and only stops when I put cartoons on" Prue replied, holding up a stack of comic books with her telekinesis.

"Have you tried reading them to your baby? Maybe then you won't have to watch the Looney Tunes," Piper said, Prue gave a nod and began to read one of the comics,

"Superman has cool powers!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, a yellow-gold flare brought a person identical to Superman before them,

"who are you?" he asked, releasing heat from his eyes,

"bad baby," Prue scolded, looking down at her stomach. She deflected the optic flames with her power and watched as they blasted Superman backwards,

"urm Piper, Dan is still waiting for that cof….whoa is that Superman?" Phoebe said, after she jogged into the kitchen. Piper grabbed the cups of coffee she had made for her and Dan and went to sit with him, hoping Superman wouldn't find his way in there. Phoebe did a forwards roll and swung her leg at Superman's ankles, knocking him to the floor,

"do you think you can un-conjure him?" she asked her eldest sister,

"yeah," Prue told her, she held out her hands and a glow enveloped Superman, but he flew from the kitchen before it could completely overtake him.

"Is that a bird?" Dan asked, seeing Superman fly through the foyer,

"no…" Piper said, struggling to find an explanation, "…it's a plane" she smiled, freezing her boyfriend.

"A plane?" Leo repeated,

"why are you here?" Piper asked, she was unimpressed that her ex-lover had invited himself in, even if it was for a supernatural reason,

"the Elders sent me, to help you deal with Superman," he replied,

"well Superman has gone," Prue stated, walking up behind her younger sister with Andy.

"I have an idea, we could use the spell mom used to return us back here after our little trip to the seventies," Phoebe said.

"Okay, but first we need to find him," Andy said,

"can you sense him?" Piper asked Leo,

"no, I can only sense my charges," he told them,

"Piper, you and Phoebe go scry for him, but first get rid of Dan, and me, Andy and Leo will look in the book in case the spell doesn't work," Prue said. She, Andy and Leo went upstairs, and Phoebe walked over to the dining table,

"need any help?" a demon, who has just shimmered in, asked. Piper had just been about to unfreeze Dan when the demon had shimmered in,

"don't demons take a break?" she asked, the demon shook his head and fired a red laser at her, she raised her hands to freeze it, but with no prevail. Before it could strike the middle charmed one, a flash of red and blue zoomed in-front of her and the laser rebounded at the demon, vanquishing him,

"thanks," Piper said, Superman had just saved her.

"Pheebs! Prue! found him!" she shouted, her sisters, Leo and Andy ran into the living room to see the Source flame in behind Superman, destroying him with a fire ball,

"okay, so I don't think we need to send him back," Phoebe said. A bubble of red and blue light appeared where Superman has just stood, the Source reached out to grab it but Piper tried to stop him and accidentally intercepted the light, absorbing it,

"urm Piper…" Prue began, but stopped in shock when she saw Piper's clothes change. She was now wearing a red and black striped, leather, corset and red leather hot pants, with stiletto black boots, and her hair was longer with red streaks.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Leo exclaimed, he couldn't take his eyes off her, Phoebe pinched his arm to take him out of his trance and said,

"her boyfriend is over there." Andy looked at the red and black 'Superman' symbol on Piper's chest,

"I think she's become Superwoman, well maybe Superwitch is a bit better," he said,

"Superwitch I am," Piper said, then she left the manor at the speed of light.

"When did the Source leave?" Prue asked,

"when Piper became Superwitch," Leo told her,

"we need to get Dan outta here," Andy stated,

"I will," Phoebe said. She gave Dan a nudge so he unfroze and led him to the door before he could say anything,

"bye," she said, giving him a push out the door and closing it.

"So are we thinking Piper has Superman's powers?" Andy asked,

"probably, plus her own, and maybe a few more," Leo replied.

At the other side of town, Piper was battling a demon,

"who are you? Wonderwoman?" the demon laughed, Piper shook her head and flew into the air with him, shooting burning beams from her eyes and making him explode. Then she flew off through the sky, preparing to battle her next demon as Superwitch.

To be continued…

Next chapter- Phoebe and Prue become superheroes so they can find Piper, but what will they do when she refuses to go with them?


	15. Superwitch aka Piper Halliwell

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Actually I didn't notice the 'bad baby' thing until you mentioned it! That is one of my fave episodes too! What a weird thing! I'm beginning to think you were right about us being connected! And yeah, Prue's baby is pretty powerful, but not as powerful the next two kids which won't be born until the sequel! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I thought Superman might just lighten this fic up a bit! Glad I made you laugh! **

**Superwitch aka. Piper Halliwell:**

"This better work," Prue said,

"it will," Phoebe told her, and then they chanted;

"Magic forces we summon thee,

Settle here in my sister and me,

We call upon your power,

Superheroes let us be,

Come to us in this hour."

A bright light surrounded them and their clothes transformed from casual to superhero style. Phoebe's hair was now blue and spiky, and she was wearing a blue, leather, vest-top with black, leather, knee-length, pants and blue boots, her nails had become pointed blades. Meanwhile, Prue looked quite ridiculous in the orange, short-sleeved, top and red pants her clothes had changed into, the heavily pregnant witch was also wearing furry, orange, boots and her raven hair had red, orange and gold braided into it.

"So I'm some kinda catwoman," Phoebe said, looking down at the blades extended from her fingers, then she glanced up at Prue and began to laugh, "I can just imagine it now, Superwitch vs. clownwoman," she snorted. Prue playfully slapped her sister on the arm and got a shock when a beam of multicoloured light was released from her palm, turning one of the kitchen chairs into a squirrel.

"Wow! I wonder what I can do?" Phoebe asked,

"dunno, try something," Prue replied, Phoebe looked around and then focused on a spoon, she waved her hand and it floated over to her, sticking to her skin like she was a magnet.

"Right, so now we should be evenly powered against Piper, but how are we gonna hold her long enough to use the spell?" the eldest asked,

"you could put her in a telekinetic hold," Phoebe said,

"nope, my witch power doesn't work, I've already tried," Prue replied,

"well then she's stronger than us," the youngest sister said.

"I sure am," Piper said, as she ran into the kitchen with super speed, then she shot heat from her eyes,

"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed, Prue threw out her hands and colourful light seeped from her palms, turning the heat to harmless bubbles of water. Piper scowled and grabbed Phoebes wrists, hurling her into the air with such force she smacked into the front door,

"ow," Phoebe groaned, she did a backwards-flip and kicked Piper in the face, before using her knife-like nails to scratch her arm and then knee her in the face,

"Phoebe, we're not beating her up," Prue said. The middle sister stood up and they watched as she self-healed,

"I think we're gonna need a better plan," Phoebe stated, Prue nodded and then realised she might still be able to use the baby's powers, even though she was a superhero. She held out her hand and a green rock materialised in her hand,

"kryptonite?" Phoebe smiled,

"well, she has Superman's powers so why not his weaknesses?" Prue said, tossing the kryptonite at Piper, who reacted as most people would and caught it. It released a green glow which consumed Piper, Phoebe and Prue took this chance to use the spell;

"Back to normal we do switch,

Let our sister no longer be Superwitch."

The glow left Piper to reveal the spell hadn't worked, she had crushed the kryptonite in her hand and was preparing to shoot heat from her eyes,

"why didn't it work?" Phoebe asked,

"it must need the power of three," Prue replied, she took a moment to think and then said, "wait, Superman is the altar-ego of Clark Kent, so maybe we can get Superwitch to turn back into Piper, just like he does." Phoebe nodded and said a spell off the top of her head;

"Return back from her altar-ego,

Piper to us may you show."

"Nice spell," Prue said sarcastically, but it worked and Piper's appearance returned to normal,

"whoa, I feel so powerful," she said, giving a vase a tap and smashing it,

"yeah, well you are, so for now we want you to just sit still," Phoebe said, seating her sister at the table.

Moments later, Prue and Phoebe were no longer superheroes but their potion had not worked on Piper,

"someone needs help," the middle sister said, she became Superwitch and left the room with supernatural speed.

A young woman, about twenty-two years old, was being attacked by a red and black demon when Superwitch/Piper appeared,

"who are you?" the demon snarled, firing an energy ball at her. Piper destroyed with a punch and threw the demon into a wall, as he crashed to the ground he became a man, who looked about the same age as Prue, and then shimmered out.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the woman said,

"its okay," Piper said, "it's my job," the woman walked away but accidentally dropped something without noticing. Piper picked it up to see it was a business card,

"Paige Matthews, Assistant Social Worker," she read, _Paige_ she thought _why does that sound so familiar?_ then she returned home.

"Is this him?" Phoebe asked,

"yeah," Piper replied, they were looking at the page which showed the demon and was titled 'Belthazar',

"so was he good looking?" the youngest charmed one asked,

"Phoebe, I'm having enough trouble with two men, I don't need a third," Piper said,

"I mean for me," Phoebe replied,

"well you do like the bad boys," Piper smiled.

"I have a spell," Prue said, walking in with a piece of paper, then the three charmed ones joined hands and chanted;

"Return the magic to the book,

So that in it children can look,

And find a powerful Superman,

Make it leave Piper,

And return her to her struggle between Leo and Dan."

"You just had to put that in the spell didn't you?" Piper moaned, Superman's powers left her body and returned to the comic, then the sisters went downstairs, Prue and Andy were going on a double date with Piper and Dan.

To be continued…

So did you notice how Paige and Cole made an appearance? Though they aren't gonna be back for quite a while.

The next chapter, 'Nexus Chainsaw Massacre', will be up tomorrow.


	16. Nexus Chainsaw Massacre

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! So you really like the chapter title? I try my best to think of them, but I think yours are amazing! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! And the demon was Cole, so Phoebe's line was just a little something to start them off! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Paige will be back soon! **

**Nexus Chainsaw Massacre:**

"That'll be the guy who's coming to put the new stairs in the basement," eight month pregnant Prue said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Andy told her, answering the door to find a workman who was holding a chainsaw,

"it's to take out the old stairs," he assured them after seeing the concerned look on their faces. Prue headed upstairs after hearing a crash from the attic, while Andy showed the workman where the basement was.

The eldest charmed one opened the attic to door to find her sisters battling a large, scaly, demon.

"Prue!" Piper exclaimed, freezing the green liquid the demon had shot at her big sister,

"I got him," Phoebe said, running at the evil creature with an athame in her hand. The demon gave a laugh as he disappeared in a cloud of green, but Phoebe kept running and, before she could stop herself, crashed into a pile of boxes. Piper helped her sister up as the demon reappeared and shot more liquid from his hands. Prue was about was about to move the liquid back at the demon when she felt a surge of power and the demon became a man,

"he's a male witch," she told her sisters, the baby's power of enchanted sight had become quite useful in helping them identify the innocents.

"Why does she look like a demon?" Phoebe asked,

"I don't know, my baby isn't a magical encyclopaedia y'know," Prue replied, the demon shot liquid at Piper and dematerialised. It quickly travelled across her body and within seconds had completely covered her,

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled, Leo orbed in and released his healing touch on Piper, but the liquid had solidified and formed a cocoon-like shell.

"What are we gonna do?" Prue asked their whitelighter,

"try the book, I'll be back soon but another charge is calling," he replied, orbing out,

"you try the book and I'm gonna go make sure everything's okay with the workman, y'know make sure he's not gonna accidentally release the woogy," Prue said, and then she walked down the stairs.

"Nigel's in the basement and everything's okay," Andy said,

"no woogy?" she asked,

"no woogy," he replied, just as he had finished speaking darkness spread through the manor and Nigel, the workman, appeared behind Prue, with his chainsaw raised above her head.

"Urm Prue, I think he freed the woogy," Andy said, taking hold of Prue's arm and pulling her away from the chainsaw,

"I'm thinking the Source sent the demon, or the male witch whatever, and told him to free the shadow, then the shadow possessed the workman so he could brutally kill us with the chainsaw," Prue said,

"and why do you think this?" Andy asked,

"because the Source and the woogy both want the Nexus, so if they work together there is more chance of them getting it," she replied. Nigel swung the chainsaw towards them and they ran upstairs, entering the attic and locking it behind them.

"The workman has gone crazy," they told Phoebe,

"surprise," Nigel said, after using his chainsaw to break through the door, he waved his hands and the electricity went off, then he waved them again and magically sealed the front and back door, and all the windows.

"We're trapped," Phoebe stated,

"go," Andy instructed, "I'll follow with Piper," Prue and Phoebe ran past the workman and Andy followed, holding the magical shell containing Piper, Nigel roared and faded from sight.

"Hide, hide, I need to hide," Phoebe said, they had decided to split up and hide, but she couldn't find a good place to,

"I'll hide you," Nigel laughed, the youngest jumped up and kicked him the chest,

"we need Piper," she said to herself. Nigel pushed her into the wall and prepared to behead her when he stopped moving and the chainsaw turned off,

"hey," Piper said, helping her sister from the possessed workman's hold,

"how did you get free?" Phoebe asked,

"magic," she replied. At that moment Nigel began to move again, but the weird thing was Phoebe could hear a chainsaw behind her, she turned to see Piper holding one and transform into a copy of Nigel,

"uh oh," Phoebe groaned, both of the Nigels outstretched their arm to release the power of their chainsaw on the youngest charmed one, but somehow she floated into the air and they sliced into each other's stomachs.

Meanwhile, Prue had hid under the kitchen table,

"Prue," whispered Piper's voice, "lets go down to the basement, he won't go back there," then Piper and Prue headed towards the basement door. Piper opened it and watched as Prue looked down, the stairs were gone, and pushed her,

"ahh!" Prue screamed as she dropped onto the floor, losing consciousness. 'Piper' became another copy of Nigel and met the other two in the kitchen, before they became just one and headed up to Phoebe's bedroom, where Andy was hiding with Piper.

Phoebe was still floating in the air,

"Leo!" she called, he orbed in and looked around, not seeing her above him, "I'm stuck," she moaned. He hovered into the air and then returned to the ground with her,

"wait, how did you get in? I thought the house was sealed off by some sort of forcefield?" she asked,

"it is, but the Elders managed to temporarily break through it for me to orb in," Leo told her.

"Oh, well I don't know where Prue, Andy and Piper are, but the workman has been possessed and is trying to kill us with a chainsaw," Phoebe told him, she was panicking so much that she spoke too fast and he couldn't understand her,

"I know, Prue is down in the basement and is really hurt," Leo replied,

"why is she down there?" Phoebe asked,

"a third Nigel tricked her, but now there's just one again," he explained. They crept downstairs and were about to go in the kitchen when they heard the chainsaw, turning around they saw Nigel holding Andy in the air, a large wound slashed across his chest,

"Andy!" Phoebe exclaimed,

"wait," Nigel smiled, he clicked his fingers and the cocoon containing Piper appeared, except there was a scavenger demon biting into it, sucking out her powers.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed.

"I'll get an alchemist to save the mortal and help your sister, if you give me the child," the Source offered, he had just flamed in and had stopped the scavenger demon feeding on Piper,

"never," Leo replied, "besides the baby isn't even born yet,"

"no, but she will be soon, I would say you have about an hour to make your decision, as the child will be here in two," the Source said, flaming out with the scavenger demon, Piper and Andy.

"Shouldn't you stop now? Your master made us a proposition, and to decide we need to be alive," Phoebe said,

"he's not my master," Nigel said, then his voice turned demonic and he went on to say, "_I am_." Leo grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed them to the basement,

"heal her," Phoebe instructed, Prue was severely bleeding and was still unconscious, Leo kneeled down and released his healing touch, making her wounds and pain disappear.

"Can you heal labour?" Prue asked, clutching her stomach,

"no, but the Source told us we have two hours until the baby arrives," Phoebe told her,

"he has Andy and Piper, they are both close to death," Leo added,

"what about Nigel?" the eldest asked, trying not to think about what the king of the underworld was doing to her sister and fiancé.

"Talking about me?" Nigel said as he faded into sight,

"tell the woogy he can have the Nexus, if I get back my sister and fiancé in one piece," Prue told him,

"well, does a big slash across the chest still count as one piece?" the workman asked, an evil smile plastered across his face. His words infuriated Prue and she conjured a chainsaw of her own, quickly cutting through his waist and making him split in two,

"Prue, you just killed a mortal!" Leo exclaimed,

"he doesn't deserve to be called human," she replied, tossing her chainsaw to the floor.

"Stupid witch!" bellowed the woogy, who had appeared after Nigel's death,

"I am light,

I am one too strong…"

Prue began to chant, but stopped when her waters broke, Leo took her hand and orbed them and Phoebe upstairs.

"Stay here," he told the sisters, "I'm gonna go get Piper and Andy," then he orbed out.

"Okay Prue, just breathe," Phoebe said, Prue nodded and took deep breaths.

Minutes later,

"if I take anymore deep breaths I'm gonna pass out," Prue groaned,

"Leo will be back soon," Phoebe assured her,

"well this baby can't wait," the eldest snapped, she let out a high pitched scream and the cries of her newborn baby entered the room.

"It looks like the thing's been born," said a voice, then the Source flamed in,

"don't ever call my baby a thing again!" Prue yelled, throwing the Source through the air with a telekinetic blast. Leo orbed in with Piper and Andy, both of them were healed,

"I'm so glad you're back," Phoebe said, hugging Piper, "how did you get out of that thing?"

"Leo broke me out," she replied. Andy joined Prue's side and wrapped their baby in a blanket,

"hand me the baby," the Source snarled,

"nope," Prue said, the baby channelled her power of conjuring through her mother and an athame materialised in her hand, she threw it at the Source.

"I'll be back," the Source promised, then he flamed out with the athame still in his shoulder.

About twenty minutes later,

"do you have a name?" Piper asked,

"yeah, we got Grace from the family tree, then her middle name is Andrea, after her daddy, and her last name is Halliwell-Trudeau," Prue replied,

"Grace Andrea Halliwell-Trudeau," Phoebe repeated, the family gave a smile as the baby slept in Andy's arms.

To be continued…


	17. Four Funerals and a Wiccaning

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the chapter title! And Paige is back in this chapter! And there's something different about her than in the show!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! More of Grace's power is coming soon!**

**Rjf: Glad you liked it!**

**Jackie67: Glad you liked it! I must remember to thank The-Cheese-Fairy! More Prue/Andy and a bit of Piper/Leo coming up! **

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'Four Weddings and a Funeral'. I know I said Paige wouldn't be back for a while but I thought this would be an appropriate chapter to include her in!**

**Four Funerals and a Wiccaning:**

Prue held her two month old daughter in her arms as she flipped through a magazine,

"what's wrong baby?" she asked, Grace had just began to cry hysterically. Then the eldest charmed one looked up to see Leo standing with a dead woman in his arms,

"she's a witch," he told her,

"what happened?" Prue asked,

"I don't know, but this is the second kill this week," he replied.

"What do the Elders think?" she asked,

"they think the Source is trying to fulfil an ancient prophecy," Leo explained, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to her,

"a crucifix of witches four, will give the life of evermore," she read, "what does that mean?"

"It means that if the Source can kill four powerful witches and place their body in the shape of a cross, he can perform a ritual and become immortal," Leo told her,

"can we stop this?" Prue questioned,

"yeah, if the four witches can have a funeral before he can get them all together to perform the ritual, if the Source was to get a demon to dig up them up their bodies would be protected by the Mystic," he said.

"Who's the Mystic?" the eldest sister asked,

"the priestess of the Holy Order," the whitelighter replied,

"okay, but can't the Source just kill four more witches?" Prue asked,

"no, he must kill each witch with a special athame which can only be used four times, and that is the only way to work the ritual," Leo replied.

"Right, so we have one witch, he has one, and there are two left?" Prue said, he nodded in agreement,

"right, well Grace's wiccaning is tonight so we need to sort this thing out before then," she went on to say, "Phoebe will be able to help you save the innocents and Andy will be able to help identify that body and search through missing persons for the one the Source has."

Later that afternoon,

"Phoebe just rang, the dead witch Leo had is called Janet Jamieson, and they think the one the Source has is Maxine Preston," Piper told her big sister, she was helping Prue to plan for Grace's wiccaning.

"Did they say anything else?" Prue asked,

"yeah, another witch is dead," the middle sister replied, they watched as Grace conjured a pacifier into her mouth.

"How cute," Piper smiled,

"it's not cute, she conjured a drum onto our bed in the middle of the night," Prue said,

"she uses her powers while she's asleep?" Piper asked, Prue nodded.

In the underworld, the Source sat on his throne, looking on as three of his demons tied two witches to a large, stone, crucifix,

"get the other from the whitelighter and bring me this witch, she shall be the fourth," he said, giving one of the demons a business card,

"Paige Matthews," the demon read, and then they faded out, leaving the Source alone.

Meanwhile, Leo and Phoebe had got in touch with Janet's family and her body was in the morgue, then they had decided to go to the underworld to find the other two bodies.

"Does Piper talk about me at all?" Leo asked,

"she does still love you Leo, but she's with Dan," Phoebe replied,

"I didn't ask if she loved me," he said,

"no, but something told me that's really what you wanted to know," she told him.

Paige Matthews exited South Bay Social Services, where she worked, and found three men standing next to her car,

"Paige Matthews, you're gonna have to come with us," one of them said. They all reached out to grab her at the same time, but she dissolved into bright lights before they could touch her,

"she orbed!" the second demon exclaimed. Orbs materialised in Paige's car and she appeared in the front seat, one of the demons formed a ball of grey mist and shot it at her car, covering the back window with stone as she drove off.

Back in the underworld, the youngest sister and their whitelighter had found the chamber where the bodies were tied to the crucifix, except the Source was also there and was talking to an African-American woman.

"Seer, did my men fail," the demon king questioned,

"they did not kill the Matthews girl, though they have yet to go after the body," she replied,

"we need to go to the morgue," Leo whispered, he and Phoebe were hiding behind the wall, listening to the Source and the Seer.

"No, we need to go after the one who's alive, Janet's already dead, but she isn't," Phoebe replied, though her voice was a bit too loud and the Source heard,

"witch!" he yelled, shooting a fire ball at her, but Leo orbed them out in time.

Paige entered her apartment and gave her boyfriend, Glenn, a kiss,

"good day at work?" he asked,

"yeah," she lied, "where's Karis?"

"Sound asleep," he replied, "what's with you lately,"

"aren't I allowed to worry about our daughter?" she asked,

"of course," he said, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her head.

Piper arrived at the cemetery, it was Janet's funeral and she was watching in case any demons attacked,

"waiting for me?" asked a voice, Piper spun around to find the Seer standing behind her,

"who are you?" the middle sister asked,

"the seer," she replied. The Seer hit Piper on the head with a metal staff and took hold of her arm, then they disappeared in a dark flare.

Phoebe and Leo arrived at Paige's apartment and knocked on the door,

"hi," Glenn greeted as he opened the door, "can we help you,"

"yes, we are looking for a Miss Matthews," Phoebe replied,

"I'm Miss Matthews," Paige said, walking up to the door with a nine month old baby girl on her hip.

"We're from the police and we have reason to believe there is someone after you," Andy said, walking up behind Phoebe and Leo with his police badge so Paige and Glenn could clearly see it,

"oh my god, is that why you've been acting so weird?" Glenn asked,

"urm…no, I have no idea what these people are talking about, you must have made a mistake," Paige said, she pushed the door to close it but Leo put his foot in the way,

"are you a witch?" Phoebe asked. Paige shook her head and walked away, hoping Glenn would sort it out, but he walked after her,

"Paige, tell me what's wrong," he said.

"What should we do?" Phoebe asked, Leo and Andy shrugged, but they all got a shock when the door became orbs and closed, then returned to normal,

"since when can you do that?" Andy asked Leo,

"I can't," he replied,

"maybe it was Paige?" Phoebe said,

"no, orbs are only come from whitelighters," Leo told them,

"well Paige might be a whitelighter, or at least half whitelighter," Phoebe replied. Leo orbed them back to the manor and they found Prue asleep on a chair with Grace wriggling in her arms,

"where's Piper?" Leo asked,

"HELP!" Piper's voice echoed through his head,

"she's in trouble," he said, orbing out.

He orbed into the underworld to find Janet, along with three other dead witches, tied to a stone cross,

"where's Piper?" he shouted,

"here," the Seer said, she stepped out of the shadows followed by a demon who was holding an unconscious Piper.

"What do you need her for?" he asked, "you already have four dead witches,"

"once the ritual is complete I want her to try and vanquish me, it will feel good to be unaffected by a charmed one," the Source replied, as he flamed in next to the Seer.

"You're not going through with this," Prue said, as she appeared next to Leo out of twinkling gold lights,

"how did you get here?" the Source snapped,

"magic," she replied, striking the Source, the Seer and the demon with a telekinetic blast, "get Piper," she instructed, Leo ran over and picked Piper up into his arms,

"we need to get these witches outta here," Prue stated, Leo orbed them all out, including the dead witches.

The following morning, the charmed ones, Andy and Leo watched as four funerals took place in the cemetery, ruining the Source's chance of immortality,

"how come the Source could kill another witch? I mean you said he could only get four," Phoebe said,

"he can, but he never killed Paige," Leo replied,

"speaking of Paige, do the Elders have any idea why her powers are orb-based?" Phoebe asked,

"nope," the whitelighter said,

"it would seem we all had a bit of an adventure yesterday," Piper said,

"I know, and we didn't even get to Grace's wiccaning," Prue replied, and then they drove off.

"Oh my first grandchild is having her wiccaning," grams said happily, turning corporeal and scooping Grace from Prue's arms,

"let the wiccaning begin," Patty said, appearing out of a golden swirl, grams nodded and began the spell to summon the Halliwell matriarchs.

To be continued…


	18. The Claw that rocks the Cradle

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Coronation? Narnia? That gives me a brilliant idea for a subplot! Paige has an idea she has special gifts, after she orbed into the car! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the chainsaw thing! I thought giving Paige a daughter would shock people! And I'm glad it did! Karis' powers will be revealed soon! It says when Paige is coming back at the bottom of this chapter!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You'll see about Paige becoming the fourth charmed one soon! **

**Jackie67: Glad you liked it! I got Karis from the series two credits, it's the first name of the actress who plays Jenny, Dan's niece! **

**Pyrena: Glad you liked it! **

**PrUe AnD AnDy: Glad you liked it! **

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'The hand that rocks the cradle'. I know this is a really short chapter but all the others are longer.**

**The Claw that rocks the Cradle:**

Prue held three month old Grace in her arms,

"so have you ever looked after a witch baby before?" Andy asked the elf nanny,

"yes, many," she replied.

"Well, do you have any questions for us?" Prue asked,

"yes," the nanny said, "will I be expected to protect the baby from demons?"

"no, demon's never attack us," the eldest sister lied, but she had spoke to soon and a demon appeared next to the elf.

"I don't think this is the job for me," the magical creature told them, dematerialising into green mist,

"damn demons," Prue moaned, taking an athame from the table and stabbing into the demon's chest, causing him to explode into flames.

"I'm here for the nanny interview," said a voice, and then a woman teleported in, "I'm Lana Green,"

"okay, I only have one question, will you be prepared to protect Grace?" Prue asked,

"yes," Lana replied,

"great, when can you start?" Andy said, shushing Grace who had begun to cry,

"now," Lana said.

That afternoon,

"hey there Grace, I'm your new nanny," Lana said, looking down into Grace's bassinet, Grace began to cry and conjured an athame into the air. It spiralled down towards Lana and was about to stab into her back when she spun around and destroyed it with a ball of red energy,

"I'll kill you, little witch," she said, her voice turning demonic. Little did she know that Phoebe had witnessed everything,

"stay away from my niece," she said, levitating into the air and kicking Lana in the face,

"or what?" Lana snarled. Her image changed and her skin turned scaly and red, with sharp talons in the place of her hands,

"PRUE!" Phoebe yelled, but it was too late, Lana had formed an energy ball and released it at the youngest charmed one, creating a large wound in her chest. Then Lana bent down over Phoebe and released a red light into her forehead, and then she did the same to Grace, both of them drifted into a deep sleep and Phoebe's wound healed.

**To be continued…**

**Ps. I've decided to reveal when the sisters will discover Paige is there sister….it will be in chapter….27!**


	19. Amazing Grace

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! I'd be a bit worried if you did like Lana! lol Glad you liked the title!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I'm thinking you'll either LOVE or HATE the plans I have for the 'Narnia/the lion, the witch and the wardrobe' subplot, but it will begin in the next chapter! Yeah, and thanks for getting someone to review my fic! You really think it's that addictive? I'm glad your muse is back!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! **

**Jackie67: Glad you liked it! You never know how well you can actually write until other people tell you what they think! Well that's my opinion anyway! Chapter 27 is quite a while off, but it's gonna be a good chapter! **

**PrUe AnD AnDy: Glad you liked it!**

**I know no one has asked but I decided to tell you that this fic is going to be 42 or 44 chapters long, give or take a chapter!**

**Amazing Grace:**

Phoebe woke up to find herself in bed, the last thing she could remember was standing in Prue and Andy's bedroom with Lana, and had no idea what had happened. She got out of bed and walked to Prue's bedroom, where she found the new nanny cradling a sleeping Grace,

"is she okay?" the youngest sister asked,

"yes, but a demon attacked," Lana replied,

"would this demon happen to be red and scaly?" Phoebe asked, after remembering fighting a demon.

"It certainly was, but what I'm more worried about is where it came from, I think Grace conjured it," Lana said,

"well it wouldn't be the first time she summoned a demon, but I'm gonna go check the book," Phoebe replied, heading up to the attic.

Meanwhile, Prue arrived at 415, where she had got a job as a photographer after deciding to leave Bucklands,

"Prue, you were supposed to be at a photo shoot twenty minutes ago," he boss said,

"I know, but we had some problems at home," Prue replied, before leaving and driving off to the location of her photo shoot.

Piper and Phoebe were searching through the attic when they heard Grace wailing at the top of her lungs,

"oh god," Piper said, they ran from the attic and into Prue's bedroom, only to find Grace had conjured a sword into Lana's stomach.

"Bad Grace," Phoebe scolded, then she called for Leo and he orbed in to heal Lana,

"what's wrong?" Piper asked,

"I can't heal demons," he replied,

"it looks like I've been caught out again," Lana said, changing into her demon form.

"Piper watch out!" Phoebe exclaimed, knocking Lana backwards with a levitating-kick,

"I hate witches," the demon groaned, blasting Piper and Leo into the wall with an energy ball, luckily the wound Grace had caused weakened her and meant the energy ball was low voltage.

"Grace, conjure an athame for auntie Phoebe," Phoebe said, but Grace was too busy crying to notice and conjured a kitten into her bassinet instead,

"is that your big weapon? A kitten?" Lana laughed, as the kitten started licking Grace's face and making her stop crying.

"We need Prue," Piper stated, Leo nodded and orbed out, Phoebe leapt at Lana and swung a roundhouse kick into her jaw, but the demon nanny just gave a wolf-like howl and fired a high-voltage energy ball. It was about to pound into Phoebe's chest when Leo orbed back in with Prue and Andy, and Prue used her telekinesis to move it back at Lana, making her explode.

"Did that bad demon hurt you?" Prue said in a babyish voice, to her daughter,

"no, but she hurt is," Piper moaned,

"is that a cat?" Andy asked, looking at the kitten which had curled up next to Grace,

"yeah, Grace conjured her while Lana was attacking," Phoebe replied. None of them noticed Lana reform and create an energy ball,

"any last words?" she cackled,

"just three," Prue replied, "the charmed ones,"

"I'm not scared of you," Lana said,

"back at ya," the middle sister replied. Prue used her power to lift the energy ball from Lana's hand, but the creature of darkness just shot two more, one at Grace and one at Andy. The eldest sister was torn, she could either save her daughter or her fiancé, Piper threw up her hands to freeze the energy balls when Prue's body went limp and an identical version of her appeared out of a scarlet flare behind Lana. Then she grabbed the demon's arm and swung her into the energy ball which was heading towards Grace, before pushing her into the one which was nearing Andy, the power of the two of them caused her particles to break apart and dissolve.

"I think that means she's gone for good," Leo told them,

"I hope so," Andy said,

"me too," Prue said, scooping Grace into her arms and watching Phoebe and Piper stroke the kitten,

"do you think Kit will mind if we keep her?" Piper asked with a smile, referring the cat which had turned up when they had first become witches,

"they'll be able to play with each other, until Grace is old enough to play with them of course," Prue replied.

That night, Prue and Andy were lying on their bed with Grace, Kit and Kat, the new kitten,

"she's amazing, so powerful, and I want her to stay that way, I'm not binding her powers like grams did to us," Prue said,

"so how'd you like your new power?" Andy asked,

"astral projection is a big step from moving thing with my mind," she replied, "but I mean Phoebe can't exactly control her levitating, so it'll be fun to help each other, and I'm thinking Piper's gonna get a new power soon, considering me and Phoebe have."

In the attic, Phoebe was looking through some old stuff when she came across a book she had liked when she was younger, 'the lion, the witch and the wardrobe',

"if magic is real, then maybe this is too," she said to herself. She opened the book and got a shock when a group of icy-blue sparks sprang from inside it and joined together, forming a large oval,

"this isn't good," Phoebe said, but she felt drawn to the blue oval and before she had chance to call for her sisters, it swallowed her whole. It stayed in the air for several moments before spitting back out the book and fading away.

**To be continued…**

**The next chapter, 'Lost in Narnia', will be up either later tonight or tomorrow! **


	20. Lost in Narnia

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you like my new pen name! I did originally plan to give Prue astral projection sooner, but then I decided to make her pregnant, so I thought it might get a bit confusing! I can tell Kit is gonna get jealous of Kat and create a problem, but that's not until I have this Narnia sub-plot finished, and it's only just begun! I haven't been showing as much of Grace's power as I planned, so I decided to have her conjure a kitten, someone she could get into mischief with until she gets a cousin! Can't wait for your next update!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! The title for your Narnia chapter sounds cool! And I'm positive nobody will think you copied, different writer's always come up with the same ideas! I just had to vanquish Lana, she tried to hurt little Grace! lol And who says it's Phoebe who's gonna be 'lost in Narnia'? Can't wait till Sunday for your next update!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! As I said to peanut, the kitten is someone for Grace to cause mischief with…and don't think she won't be doin that just cos she's three months old! lol Can't wait for your next update!**

**Pyrena: Glad you liked it! I hope I don't disappoint you with my Narnia part!**

**By the way, for reasons which you can find in my bio page, my pen name is now Prince Halliwell. **

**Lost in Narnia:**

Phoebe had been wandering the forest, where the blue portal had taken her, for about ten minutes when she found herself back where she had started, she began to walk again when a loud voice yelled,

"our new Queen has arrived," then a bunch of merry dwarves ran from behind the trees. They all huddled together and picked Phoebe up, carrying her away,

"this isn't good," she said,

"yes it is, you'll be Queen of Narnia," one of them said.

Meanwhile, Piper walked up to the attic to find a book on the floor,

"the lion, the witch and the wardrobe," she said, picking it up, "Phoebe must have been looking at it,"

"where is Phoebe?" Andy asked, walking up behind his future sister in-law,

"I don't know," Piper replied. She set the book down on the table, only for it to open by itself and a new page appear at the back of it, Piper and Andy went to have a look and saw that on the page was a picture of Phoebe being carried by dwarves,

"the new Queen is found," Andy read off the top of the page,

"oh my god, Phoebe's in Narnia!" Piper exclaimed.

Not much later, Piper and Prue had created a potion which would get them to Narnia so they could get Phoebe and get back,

"do I just throw it at the wardrobe?" Piper asked, Prue nodded and telekinetically made the vial in Piper's hands fly at the wardrobe, smashing upon impact with the wooden doors. They opened to reveal bubbles of blue light and frost,

"frost? Does that mean The White Witch is back in Narnia? Cos I thought she was the one who brought eternal winter?" Prue asked,

"probably," Andy nodded, the bubbles surrounded Piper and made her disappear, before doing the same Andy and Prue, meaning Grace was now alone in her bassinet, except for Kit and Kat who were asleep.

"We can't have you by yourself now can we," grams said, as she appeared out of a golden swirl and scooped her great-granddaughter into her arms.

Prue, Andy and Piper materialised in a deep forest,

"is this Narnia?" Andy asked,

"it sure is," said a fawn who was walking by,

"I can't believe they wanna make Phoebe Queen of this place," Piper laughed,

"yeah, well if we don't get to her before The White Witch, there'll be nothing to make Queen," Prue said in a serious tone. The eldest sister was about to ask the fawn for directions when he disappeared,

"great," she said sarcastically, "we're lost."

Phoebe gave a smile as two female fawns made alterations to the dress they had prepared for her,

"it's beautiful," she told them. The dress was gold silk, with white roses embroidered onto the corset, which had straps made up of bronze coins, just like the belt which sat on her hips.

"The coronation will be soon," a dwarf told her, popping his head round the door,

"there shall be no coronation," snarled a voice, and then a woman entered the chamber. Her skin was like chalk, her lips icy-blue and her eyes blank, her long grey hair was streaked with white and silver, and hung over her shoulders, she wore a long, grey, robe and though she looked quite feminine, she had masculine features.

"The White Witch," the dwarf gasped, running away as fast as he could, the white witch gave a very demonic laugh, which caused the two fawns to also run away,

"I'm not scared of you," Phoebe said,

"you should be," she replied, her tone was bitter and cocky, she jumped at Phoebe and together they smashed through the window behind, landing on a silver carriage.

"You shall take us to where I want to go," the white witch ordered the dwarf, he couldn't run very fast and the two fawns hadn't realised how far behind them he was, he gave a terrified nod and jumped up onto the very front seat of the carriage, giving the two flying horses, which pulled it, the signal to go.

"This is useless," Andy stated, they had decided to follow some oddly-shaped foot prints and had found themselves at a dead end,

"maybe there's something in this tree?" Piper said, Prue squinted her eyes at the large oak tree and it began to shake in the ground, before flying up into the air.

"What's that?" Andy asked, looking into the hole were the tree had once been,

"it looks like a hole," Piper replied,

"very funny," he said sarcastically, "I meant this," he reached down and picked up a pendant. It was gold and had a large emerald in it,

"I recognise this, I saw it in the Book of Shadows," Prue said, he dropped it into her hands so she could take a closer look, "I think it's supposed to warn you when evil's near," as soon as she finished speaking, the emerald released a green glow which formed into a ball and began fly around.

"I think you're right," Piper said, the ball had just changed shape into an arrow, which was pointing to the East, "cos is it just me or can you hear very loud footsteps?" Prue and Andy nodded, the all exchanged glances as a giant came into view.

**To be continued…**

**Ps. I haven't read 'The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe' for ages, so I'm sorry I got anything wrong!**


	21. Frozen Eyes and Giant Friends

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Fawns are the only things I can remember from it, and The White Witch! I had no idea you were a Narnia freak! lol. It'd be hard not to know! lol. Can't wait for your next update! Are you on a break from school now? I am!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Even though you have to be peanutlb now, I'm gonna call you peanut2lb when I reply to your reviews! Piper, Prue and Andy got lost in the forest because that's where the wardrobe took them, if that doesn't answer the question then re-read the last chapter carefully! Can't wait for your next update! My new fic isn't as good as this one, I don't think, but it's a bit darker!**

**Frozen Eyes and Giant Friends:**

Prue tried to use her power on the giant but nothing happened, the same thing happened with Piper,

"we need to get outta here," Andy said, he grabbed their hands and ran.

The silver carriage bounced up as down as the wheels strolled across the cobbles,

"where are you taking me?" Phoebe asked,

"where I feel like taking you," the White Witch replied, Phoebe tugged against the magical cords which bound her wrists.

"Stop," the White Witch ordered, the fawn stopped the carriage and covered his eyes as she grabbed Phoebe by the shoulders and threw her onto the snow-covered ground,

"why do you want to kill me?" the youngest charmed one asked,

"because I want to be Queen," the White Witch told her. The fawn cringed as Phoebe let out a high-pitched scream, the White Witch had just covered her eyes in ice,

"why do you want to be Queen so much," Phoebe questioned, she didn't want her to know how scared she was. The White Witch didn't reply, she just got back into the carriage and made the fawn take her back to the castle.

Andy, Piper and Prue were now hiding behind a large stone,

"you do realise this boulder is like a pebble to him?" Piper said, Prue crawled over to a tree, motioning for Piper and Andy to follow.

"How do we kill a giant?" Andy asked,

"I have an idea, we can use a spell to make him trust us, then we get him to squish the White Witch," Prue told them, they nodded and she chanted;

"Make this giant think he's our friend,

Bring his want to kill us to an end."

Bright lights entered the giant and he picked the three up in his hand,

"hello friends," he said,

"hi, we need you to kill the White Witch," Prue said, the giant nodded and headed off towards the castle, making sure he didn't drop his 'friends'.

Phoebe couldn't cry, it was physically impossible now that she had eyes covered in ice, and the cold was spreading around her body,

"I'm dying," she mumbled to herself.

"Phoebe, now is not your time, you are not going to die," said the voice of her mother, spiralling lights transported Patty to her daughter,

"mommy," Phoebe groaned, "I'm cold,"

"Leo will heal you," Patty assured her, and, as she spoke, Leo orbed in. He released his warm healing touch over her body, healing her and returning her eyes to normal,

"how did you two get here?" Phoebe asked, giving both of them an individual hug,

"your grams sent me here," Patty replied,

"the Elders sent me," Leo told her.

"It'll take the power of three to vanquish the White Witch, Leo you need to go get my sisters," Phoebe said,

"they're already here, on their way to the castle," he replied,

"well let's get there ourselves," Patty said, they all joined hands and Leo orbed them out.

They orbed into the dressing chamber at the castle, to see Prue, Piper and Andy were also there and were talking to a giant, who was standing outside by the window,

"hey," Phoebe said,

"Phoebe!" her sisters exclaimed, they shared a group a hug.

"Aww, so sweet," the White Witch said sarcastically, from the doorway,

"girls think of a spell," Patty said, throwing out her hands and freezing the White Witch, but it only held for a few seconds. This few seconds had been long enough for the sisters to make up a spell between them;

"Wicked witch known as white,

Disappear into the night,

Let Narnia have its peace,

And you to Hell we do release,

The words we say, let them be,

With the magic of us Halliwells three."

The White Witch screamed out in pain as her skin dissolved and her bones crumbled,

"now she's gone we can go ahead with the coronation," said a handsome man, who had just entered,

"yes we can," Phoebe replied, for some reason she wanted nothing more to be Queen of Narnia, and for this man to be her king.

"Phoebe, you can't become Queen," Piper said,

"shush," Phoebe told her,

"I'll send them home," the man said, with a wave of his hand he create a portal which took Piper, Prue, Andy, Leo and Patty back to the manor, "I'm Philip," he told her. Phoebe smiled as he pressed his lips to hers,

"why do I like you so much?" she giggled,

"because you're under my spell," he said seriously, but Phoebe thought he was joking and gave him a flirtatious slap on the shoulder.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Phoebe discovers Philip is using her to take over Narnia, and Grace is kidnapped by a faction of solar demons.**


	22. The Burning Son

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Super sorry about your hand! Philip's identity is revealed in this chapter! The next sister to get pregnant will find out in chapter 24, I think, I've just tried to work it out! I think you're spells are great! And you're right, not long till more Paige, though she will be mentioned in the next chapter! Karis won't be back until chapter 28, one after her mum!**

**Pyrena: Glad you like it! Narnia is good for the sisters, well only Phoebe, but that'll change in this chapter, all thanks to mystery man Philip!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the Kit and Kat thing! **

**PrUe AnD AnDy: Glad you liked it! **

**The title for this chapter is a play on words with 'sun' and 'son', you'll have to read the chapter to understand it.**

**The Burning Son:**

"Oh thank god you're back," grams said, hugging Piper and Prue, "a solar demon attacked and tried to take Grace,"

"what's a solar demon?" Piper asked,

"a demon that has the power of solarkinesis," Leo told them,

"I'm gonna guess that means he can create sunlight," Prue said, Leo nodded.

"We didn't plan on leaving Grace, it's just the portal sucked Andy in too," the eldest sister told grams,

"well it's a good job it did, no offence to you Andy, but I don't think an inspector would be able to stop a demon," the deceased witch replied, "where did you go anyway?"

"Narnia, where Phoebe is about to become Queen," Piper said.

Phoebe had put her coronation on hold until she could get her dress fixed,

"all done," the fawn said,

"wow, it looks even better than it did to begin with," she replied. The dress now had a piece of long, white, silk attached to the back by a gold rose, it trailed behind her when she walked,

"I think what makes it look so good is that you're wearing it," Philip said, Phoebe blushed. She gave him a smile and began twirling some of her hair around her finger, using her other hand to play with the gold medallion earrings she also wore. Philip ran his fingers through his black hair and blew her a kiss,

"give me a break," a voice said, and then he stopped moving,

"Piper! Grams! What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked,

"we've come to get you away from this man," grams told her. Philip began to move again before Piper unfroze him,

"I was only pretending, cos I knew you wouldn't say why you were here when I would be able to hear you, you'd be too busy doing your whole 'I'm super witch' routine," he said,

"hey, I've been Superwitch and she was cool," Piper defended.

"Who are you?" grams questioned,

"Philip Halliwell, your son," he replied, grams gasped, while Piper and Phoebe stood in complete shock.

"It's true," grams admitted, "but why do you look so young?"

"a youth spell, but it'll only last long enough for me to get my…niece to become Queen," Philip replied, with a wave of his hand he sent Piper and grams back to the normal world, and then cast a memory spell on Phoebe, so she would forget he was really her uncle.

"Now tell us how you have a son," Piper snapped,

"it was before I had your mother, I was young and thought magic was all rainbows and happiness, but I fell in love with a warlock and began to think magic wasn't that good, but only for men. Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant I was expecting a girl, I was going to call her Patience, but then I had a boy, and I knew he would misuse magic, so I gave him up to a witch family," grams told them. Prue couldn't believe she had a secret uncle, but that was tomorrow's problem, right now they had to get Phoebe back from Narnia and protect Grace from the solar demons,

"I have a brother," Patty murmured, grams nodded. Suddenly, a group of yellow-skinned demons appeared out of a blinding flash,

"solar demons!" grams exclaimed, she and Prue both shot a telekinetic blast, while Piper and Patty froze some of them. One of the solar demons, however, was impervious to their magic and shot a ball of hot sunlight at Andy, creating a large burn in his chest,

"ANDY!" Prue yelled, she darted forward and threw the solar demon through the air with her power.

"That must be the king," Leo said, as he healed Andy, Piper raised her hands to freeze a laser of sunlight which was shooting towards her, but got a shock when it exploded,

"it looks like we all have two powers now," she said, flicking out her hands again and blowing up two solar demons.

"Yeah, but how does blowing things up come from freezing time?" Prue asked,

"your powers work by slowing down molecules, like mine, except now you can speed them up to the extent that things explode," Patty said. Piper tried to blow up the solar king, but he froze instead,

"I can tell this is gonna be hard to control," she said, while she spoke she tried again and this time he unfroze. The solar king held out his arms and Grace appeared out of a bright flash,

"give me my daughter," Prue ordered, but he just gave a laugh and disappeared with Grace in his arms. The other solar demons stayed and trapped Patty, grams, Leo and Andy in a pyramid of burning light,

"the heat will kill them, and there's darklighter poison in there too, so it'll kill the whitelighter, you have one hour until it takes full effect," one of the demons said,

"what's the deal?" Prue asked,

"you will use a spell to turn the Book of Shadows evil, and give it to us, and we will free them, or they die," another of the demons told her.

"We'll never turn the book evil," Piper said,

"then we might as well just kill them now," the first solar demon said, preparing to fire a laser at the pyramid,

"don't," Prue stopped him, "you let them go and give me my daughter, and we'll give you the powers of a Warren witch,"

"you wouldn't give us your powers," the second demon stated,

"no, but we'd give you are uncle's," Piper replied.

Night quickly drew near in Narnia,

"is there anything you would like, my Queen?" a fawn asked Phoebe, she shook her had and adjusted her gold crown, the large ruby imbedded at the front of it dazzled in the moonlight.

"My Queen, I suggest you take him up on his offer, as it will be his last, he is planning on trying to overpower you," Philip said, Phoebe glared at the fawn,

"I'm not, I promise," he cried,

"I trust Philip," Phoebe told him, almost robotically. She raised her hand and struck the fawn with a beam of red, one of the many powers she had acquired when becoming Queen of Narnia,

"what are you doing?" Philip asked,

"this is an identification beam, kinda like a lie detector, but I only sense truth for this fawn," she replied, Philip clenched his fist and the beam flickered for a moment, before turning darker.

"Now I sense he lies," Phoebe said, the beam disappeared and she vanquished the fawn with a crimson energy ball, "I feel like you should be ruling Narnia," she smiled, Philip gave a laugh _I do too, and with any hope I soon will_ he thought. At that moment, Prue, Piper and a group of solar demons materialised,

"kill them too," Philip whispered in Phoebe's ear,

"Phoebe he's using you, you're nothing but the middle man, he's using you to rule Narnia," Prue told her youngest sister,

"don't trust them, they brought demons here," Philip said,

"it's time for you to shut up," Piper quipped, knocking him into the wall with a molecular blast.

"Is that the witch you're trading?" a solar demon asked, Prue nodded and he released a sun ball at Philip, but Phoebe destroyed it with an energy ball,

"he's right, I can't trust you," she said, blasting her sisters and the solar demons with a telekinetic laser.

"You didn't say we would have to fight the Queen of a storybook world," one of the sun-powered demons said, Piper scowled and blew him up,

"hey, vanquishing us wasn't part of the deal," another demon moaned,

"I meant to freeze him," Piper lied with a fake smile. Philip joined Phoebe's side and put his arm around her,

"Phoebe, he's our uncle," Piper said, these words made Phoebe remember what happened when Prue and grams had come,

"it's true, you're our uncle, and you're using me to rule Narnia because you want its power," Phoebe said, hitting him with an energy ball. The most powerful solar demon, below the king, grabbed Philip and absorbed his magic, before setting him on fire with some sunlight.

"One more family member we'll never know," Phoebe said, glancing over at the pile of ash which their uncle had become, then she removed her crown and put it down on the throne, "who's the rightful heir to Narnia?" she asked the nearest dwarf,

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but we'll find out, just leave it to us."

Later that night, Phoebe was lying in bed, she looked over at her closet, where the dress she had worn as Queen hung, she was going to keep it forever, or until it was destroyed by a demon.

Leo had orbed Prue and Andy to the underworld to get Grace, the solar demons had kept up their end of the bargain,

"here is your daughter, but now that we have the power of a Warren witch we might just attack you again," the solar king said, handing Grace to her father,

"attack us again, and we'll vanquish you," Prue promised, Leo orbed them back to the manor.

Piper arrived at P3 to find Dan waiting for her,

"hey, I'm glad you came," he said, they shared a kiss before he went on to say, "I want to ask you something," he took a small box from his pocket, it was the moment Piper had been dreading since she had realized she was still in love with Leo, "will you marry me?" he asked, Piper took a deep breath. She was about to say no when she realized she did not have a reason to, she and Leo were over,

"yes, I will marry you," she replied, he slipped the sapphire ring onto her finger and pulled her into his arms,

"Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt," he said, but his voice was different, she pulled back to see he was now Leo. She shook her head and he returned to normal,

"Mrs Gordon," he said, the fact that she mad imagined he was Leo meant she wished it was actually him she was marrying, not Dan, but she couldn't un-accept, she was getting married, _I'll learn to love him more than Leo_ she told herself, but would that be enough?

**To be continued…**


	23. Prue in a Bottle

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you like it! I hoped someone would like the solar demons! Glad you liked Philip! Suppose Cole was right! You'll just have to see if Piper and Dan make it down the aisle! Can't wait for your next update? When will that be?**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Dan better watch out for those flying monkeys! lol**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Phoebe's dress! Philip wasn't a very good idea, well the way I introduced him wasn't, but he's been and gone, never to be seen again! Glad you liked the solar demons, they're in this chapter too! I'm a big Piper/Leo fan, but you'll just have to wait and see! **

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'Genie in a Bottle'.**

**Prue in a Bottle:**

Six month old Grace sat in her playpen, she had just conjured a rag doll and was hitting it on the floor,

"she has feelings y'know," a voice told her, Grace looked up to see a man. The baby girl used her enchanted sight to identify him, only to learn he was neither good nor evil,

"demon!" Prue exclaimed as she walked into the living room, she was about to use her power when Grace conjured a piece of paper and threw it. The eldest charmed one picked it up and read the word,

"genie,"

"what about a genie?" Piper asked, when she saw the man she threw out her hands to blow him up, but he smoked out before the power hit him.

"That guy was a genie, I don't know why he's here though," Prue said, the genie smoked back in,

"I'm here to give you three wishes," he told them,

"I've got a wish," Phoebe joined the conversation as she walked in,

"what happened to your ankle?" Piper asked,

"I levitated into a trash can while I was fighting a demon by Bucklands," she replied.

"What were you doing at Bucklands?" Prue asked,

"I wasn't at Bucklands, I was following Paige and she went past there, but then there was a demon there and he attacked me," Phoebe told her,

"anyway, what was your wish?" the genie asked,

"don't tell him, we need to look in the book for more information about genies," Prue said, she headed upstairs followed by Piper and Phoebe, who limped, the demon smoked after them.

"That's the demon who attacked me," Phoebe said, pointing to the demon who was trying the grab the Book of Shadows,

"I recognise you, I fought you when I was Superwitch," Piper stated,

"Belthazar," Phoebe remembered. The red and black demon fired an energy ball at the three sisters, who were standing in the doorway, Piper blew it up,

"I meant to freeze it," she groaned, Prue glared at the demon and released a telekinetic blast at him, Belthazar was thrown through the air by the blast and shimmered out before he hit the wall.

"So why were you following Paige?" Prue asked,

"because Leo told me the Elders still have no idea who or what she is, so I decided to follow her and see if I could help find out," Phoebe replied,

"you spoke to Leo? Did you tell him about me and Dan?" Piper asked, Phoebe shook her head,

"I think that's your job, and considering you've been engaged for nearly three months I would have thought you'd of told him by now," she said.

"Back to the problem at hand, who sent you?" Prue questioned the genie, pinning him to the wall in a telekinetic hold,

"solar demons, they said if I could get you to make three wishes those wishes might make you more vulnerable, so then they'll be able to kill you and get the baby," the genie replied.

"I knew we shouldn't have made that deal to give them Philip's powers," Piper said,

"we had no choice, it was that or Grace, Andy and Leo died," Prue replied,

"and mom and grams," Phoebe added,

"they don't count, they're already dead," Prue said. Cries burst from the baby monitor which was hooked to Prue's belt,

"considering you know I'm not evil, do you want me to go entertain her?" the genie said,

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her," Piper said, following the genie downstairs.

"You must be little Gracie wacie," the genie said in a babyish voice, as he picked Grace up, she smiled at him before conjuring a big daisy into his hand,

"that usually means she likes someone," Piper told him.

Prue used her power to flip the pages of the book,

"I'm gonna call Leo to heal my ankle, then maybe he and Piper can talk," Phoebe said, "Leo!" bright, blue-white, lights appeared and formed the whitelighter,

"what's wrong?" he asked,

"my ankle," Phoebe replied, he leaned over and healed it,

"now you need to talk to Piper," Phoebe said, "she's downstairs." Leo orbed downstairs to find the genie holding Grace, and Piper smiling as he pulled funny faces at her niece,

"I'll think I'll go see if your sister trust me yet," the genie said when he saw Leo, he handed Grace to Piper and smoked out.

"Phoebe said we need to talk," Leo said,

"yeah, we do," Piper replied, "you see…the thing is…me and Dan are getting married," Leo's jaw dropped in complete shock,

"I…I'm happy f…for you," he stuttered. Suddenly, a sign appeared in Leo's hand, the word 'liar' was written in bold,

"thank you Grace," Leo said sarcastically, yet with a friendly smile. Piper knew how she would feel in his position and couldn't help but feel guilty, the only thing she could do to hide her tears was grin, but unfortunately their powers were tied to their emotions and she was feeling pretty powerful emotions right now, so the 'liar' sign blew up. Leo was about to say something when a crash came from upstairs,

"keep Grace safe," Piper said, she handed the baby to her former lover and ran up to the attic. When she got up there she found Phoebe unconscious with two solar demons holding Prue's arms and the solar king holding a ball of sunlight to the genie stomach,

"you failed me, not even one wish has been made," he growled, Piper prepared to blow him up when a solar demon grabbed her. The king plunged the sunlight into the genie and watched as he burnt to a crisp,

"now I shall have his magic," he said,

"oh no you don't," Prue said, her body went limp and out of a pink flare Astral Prue appeared next to him. She swung her fist into his eye and grabbed the green sparkle which had remained from the genie, it entered her body through her hand and released a warm glow over her,

"she has absorbed the essence of his genie, now she has his powers," one of the solar demons stated. Astral Prue tried to return to her body but it wouldn't work,

"that is charmed one Prue, you are genie Prue," the king told her,

"no, that is charmed one Prue, and I am charmed one Astral Prue," she said,

"not anymore," he snarled, then they all disappeared in their trademark bright flash.

"Oh god, I'm a genie," Astral Prue mumbled,

"let's get your body to your room," Piper said, she helped Phoebe up and then they carried Prue to her room, while Astral Prue stood in shock. She decided to see what kind of powers genies had and waved her hand at the pedestal which the Book of Shadows sat upon, instead of it flying through the air, an old, vase-like, bottle appeared in her hands.

"Should I open it?" she asked herself, she lifted the lid and was sucked into it,

"oh no, Prue!" Piper exclaimed from the door, she ran in and picked up the bottle, opening it and releasing Astral Prue.

"There's really nice furniture in there," the eldest sister smiled, Piper opened her mouth to reply to her sister but got a stopped when Astral Prue began to transform into smoke,

"someone's making a wish," she told her. Astral Prue smoked into Phoebe's bedroom,

"I wish I had a destructive power, so then I wouldn't be levitating into trash cans," Phoebe said, not realizing her witch turned genie sister was behind her,

"your wish, is my command," Astral Prue said, she had no control over her actions and before she knew it she had just granted Phoebe's wish. A ball of sunlight appeared in the youngest sister's hand,

"what the…?" she said,

"I think I just made you solarkinetic, but I also think I might have stolen it from one of the solar demons, or, even worse, the king," Astral Prue told her, Phoebe tossed the ball at her bed and watched as one of the pillows erupted in flames and dissolved into ash,

"cool," she said,

"uh oh, someone's making another wish," Astral Prue said, smoking out uncontrollably. This time she found she had smoked into the kitchen, where Leo was sitting with Grace,

"I wish I was marrying Piper," he said, glancing over at the wedding magazines on the table. Once again Astral Prue found she had granted the wish and Leo's clothes changed into a tuxedo,

"where is Leo? Where is my groom?" Piper's voice called from the stairs,

"I am here my bride," Leo replied, setting Grace down onto the floor and walking into the foyer. Astral Prue picked up her daughter,

"one more wish and I'm free of this, but then I'll have to cope with Phoebe's power and Leo and Piper getting married," she said, Grace gurgled,

"lets go to daddy, maybe he can wish the other two wishes were undone?" Astral Prue said, smoking at with Grace in her arms.

They smoked into the female toilets at the police station, luckily there was no one in there, Astral Prue left the toilets and went over to Andy's desk,

"we have a wishing problem, can I speak to you in private?" she said, he nodded and led her into the Lieutenant's office, which was also empty.

"I need you to come home and see what's happened," Astral Prue said, she grabbed his hand and smoked them back to the manor. They arrived to find Phoebe releasing sunlight in all directions and Leo and Piper saying vows,

"I need you to wish these wishes undone," Astral Prue told him, he nodded and said,

"I wish these wishes were undone," Prue granted this wish and felt the genie powers leave her. Sunlight stopped shooting from Phoebe's hands and Piper and Leo's clothes returned to normal,

"what just happened?" Leo asked,

"I think we nearly got married," Piper replied, they shared a smile and she went upstairs.

"Finally I can return to my body," Astral Prue said, and then she disappeared into a pink flare,

"I'll take you back to the station," Leo said, orbing out with Andy. Phoebe stood still for several moments and then levitated into the air,

"I didn't bang into anything," she said in a childish voice, but this cheery-ness was short-lived, as she levitated back to the floor her leg hit the table. When Grace, who Astral Prue had sat on the floor before returning to her body, saw her aunt clutching her knee she conjured a piece of wet tissue and threw it at her,

"thanks Grace," Phoebe said, pressing the tissue to the graze on her knee, Grace giggled. Out of a bright flash the solar king appeared,

"my power, I know your sister gave you my power when she granted your wish," he snapped at Phoebe,

"I don't have it anymore, and if you don't have it, it mustn't exist anymore, unless one of your minions has got it, but at least I'll be able to vanquish now," she replied, Grace conjured an athame into the king's chest and watched as he exploded into bright light.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- One of the sisters learns she is pregnant, but with a twist.**


	24. Baby Orbs

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it so much! I also prefer the series two genie episode! Grace is powerful, I'm very proud of her! lol. You'll find she's quite often gonna save the day!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you like Grace! I am proud of her! lol. Are you counting down until the Paige chapter comes? lol. Trust me, I HATE Dan! But Piper doesn't…..**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the 'liar' sign! I thought it would be an appropriate way to show more of her power! Maybe Piper and Leo might marry….? Glad you liked Astral Prue turning into a genie! I think the chapter title gives it away about who's pregnant and who's the father! **

**This chapter is very Piper-based, as the sequel will be as she is my favourite sister/character. There isn't any action but there is magic. **

**Baby Orbs:**

Phoebe waved to Cole as he drove off, Cole Turner was an ADA who she had been dating for a few weeks now, they had met through Andy.

"I'm so glad he came to the city, and that Andy met him and introduced him to me," she said very quickly, closing the door and leaning against it,

"Pheebs, you talking to yourself again?" Piper smirked as the walked from the kitchen,

"very funny, I was talking to Prue, she's in the living room," Phoebe replied,

"yeah, and she's asleep," Piper said, looking over at her big sister who was asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Piper was at P3, Phoebe was shopping for potion ingredients in Chinatown and Andy was at the station, leaving Prue and Grace at home.

"Hey," Leo said, as he strolled down the stairs at P3,

"hey, shouldn't you be off healing a charge?" Piper smiled,

"nah, another whitelighter's watching my charges for me," he replied, Piper gave a look of shock,

"why?" she asked,

"because I need to see you," he simply told her. The whitelighter took her hands in his and said,

"don't marry Dan, marry me,"

"but Leo…" she began to say, but was he cut her off,

"I know what you'll say, what about the Elders and Dan, but who cares about them?" he said,

"I do," she told him, pulling her hands from his and heading over to the backroom.

"I love you, and I know you love me too," Leo said, she hesitated to open the backroom door and turned around instead, running over to Leo and throwing her arms around his neck, forcing a passionate kiss onto his lips, he responded to the kiss and orbed them out. He orbed them into her bedroom and they moved over to the bed, still kissing.

**Four weeks later…**

"Piper, are you okay in there?" Phoebe asked, knocking on the bathroom door,

"yeah," Piper replied, in-between being sick,

"she's been like this for awhile now," the youngest sister said, turning around to Prue,

"I can remember the worst time I was sick, morning sickness, it was horrible," Prue told her.

"Oh my god…do you think…is it possible…?" Phoebe said,

"is what possible?" the eldest sister asked,

"Piper, could she be pregnant?" Phoebe asked,

"how did you guess?" Piper asked, as she opened the bathroom door.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be an auntie, for the first time, and Grace is gonna have a cousin," Prue said, pulling Piper into a hug,

"and I'm gonna be an auntie again," Phoebe said, joining the hug.

"Congratulations Piper, I'm sure Dan is happy, there's nothing like finding out you're gonna be a daddy," Andy said, walking from his and Prue's bedroom with Grace is his arms, having clearly heard the sisters.

"Actually Dan doesn't know," Piper told them,

"but you have to tell him, of course you'll have to tell him you're a witch too, cos the baby will have powers," Phoebe said,

"wait a minute, just watch," the middle sister said, she concentrated hard and they watched as she dissolved into bright lights.

"Oh my god, Piper just orbed, maybe this means orbing is a witch power too, that would explain why that Paige girl has it," Phoebe said,

"actually the baby inherited orbing from her daddy," Piper said, as she reappeared,

"the baby…the baby is Leo's?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, Dan's been in New York visiting his parents for over a month, and I'm about a month along in my pregnancy," Piper replied.

"But it's impossible, I'm sure the baby's Dan's, you and Leo haven't slept together since last year," Phoebe said,

"actually, we have, a month ago," Piper told her,

"well what are you gonna do?" Andy asked,

"if it comes to a choice between Dan and this baby, I'm gonna pick the baby, maybe then I can try again with Leo, but if Dan's okay with bringing up another man's child as his own then everything will just stay normal," she replied.

Piper knocked on Dan's door, he had just called her to say he was back from New York, but when he opened it she couldn't speak,

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. She was about to tell him it was Leo's, but when a huge smile spread across his face, she didn't have the heart to.

That night, Piper was at Dan's house, he was cooking a meal to celebrate the pregnancy,

"if you be a good baby and don't orb I'll eat whatever and whenever you give me cravings," she said looking down at her stomach,

"is everything okay?" Dan asked from the kitchen,

"yeah," she replied. During the afternoon he had asked her to move in, because they're getting married and will have a baby soon, but she declined and made up the excuse that she wanted Prue to always be around during the pregnancy because she had been through it all before, which was partially true. Piper began flipping through a magazine but stopped when the people in the pictures started to dance,

"no more magic," she told her stomach, however, her words took no affect on the baby and it channelled one of it's powers through Piper, orbing her back to the manor.

"I don't think the baby likes Dan," she groaned, somehow the baby sensed Piper's sadness and orbed her back to Dan's house before he could notice she was gone,

"thank you," she said, patting her stomach,

"for what?" Dan asked, walking in with a glass of orange juice,

"the drink," she said, taking it off him and taking a sip,

"how did you know I was bringing you a drink?" he asked with a smile,

"call it pregnant woman's intuition," she replied, taking another sip of her drink.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Dungeons and Darklighters: **The Source sends darklighters after Piper's baby and they end up taking the sisters and Leo to their dungeon. The baby shows another power and Piper tells Leo he's going to be a father.


	25. Dungeons and Darklighters

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! In my opinion it would be wrong for Piper to have a baby with someone other than Leo! Glad you liked Piper's line about the baby not orbing and she'll eat whatever! I need a way for Phoebe and Cole to meet so I decided to make them meet through Andy, instead of Daryl like in the show!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Laugh all you want, I was laughing while I was writing the chapter! lol. Who said it's gonna be all four sisters?**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Piper's gonna hold off the fact that the baby's not Dan's for awhile! I have no plans for Phoebe to have a baby, not yet! But eventually I want all four sisters to be parents! **

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'Dungeons and Dragons'.**

**Dungeons and Darklighters:**

Prue paced her bedroom, Andy hadn't return home from work and there was a harpy after them, she feared it might have got him,

"I'm home," his voice called from downstairs,

"thank god," she said, jogging from her room.

"I thought the harpy had gotten you," she told him, wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek,

"well she hasn't, I'm here, are you okay? Is Grace okay?" he asked,

"yeah, I'm fine, and so's Grace, she's upstairs asleep," Prue replied.

"Harpy!" Phoebe yelled from the kitchen, Prue ran in and released used telekinesis to lift the harpy into her air,

"talk about bad manicure," she said, looking at the large talons on the demon's hands. The harpy fired an energy blast at Phoebe, forcing her backwards and knocking her over,

"we need Piper," the youngest charmed one said, as soon as she had finished speaking, Piper orbed in,

"good baby," she said. The middle sister tried to blow the harpy up, but instead it was covered with blossoming flowers,

"uh oh," Piper said, the harpy laughed and took the opportunity to strike Piper with an energy blast, throwing her over the table. Prue was the last one standing and when the harpy went to fire a laser of blue at her she deflected it with her power, causing the harpy to explode.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked her sisters as she helped them up,

"yeah, but what's wrong with my powers? flowers aren't exactly gonna vanquish a demon," Piper said,

"well we could ask Leo, but that would mean telling him you're expecting his child," Phoebe replied, Piper glared at her younger sister.

"Well whitelighters are pacifist, and your baby is half whitelighter, so maybe she's too pacifist to be vanquishing demons?" Phoebe said,

"or maybe all magical babies do it? I mean Grace was conjuring harmless things, until the Barbas attack," Prue said,

"I just hope it doesn't happen when the Source attacks, I don't wanna lose my baby, or my own life for that matter," Piper said, before heading up to bed.

In the underworld,

"are you sure?" the Source asked,

"I am positive, the middle sister is expecting a child who will be half whitelighter, and even more powerful than her elder cousin," the Seer replied,

"we must send the darklighters at once," he told her.

"Wait," she said, "wait for them to call for the father, he's their whitelighter, and then the darklighters can kill the baby and him, leaving no one to heal the sisters' wounds, they'll be even more vulnerable," the Source liked her plan and grinned,

"it's perfect."

The following morning, Phoebe skipped down the stairs,

"I'm pretty sure I had a premonition in my sleep last night, I saw Cole proposing to me," she said,

"that's called a dream," Piper told her,

"no, this was different, it felt different," Phoebe said. They were getting their breakfast when eight month old Grace crawled into the kitchen with a big smile on her face,

"does mommy know you're in here," Piper asked in a babyish voice, picking her niece up.

"Grace? Where are you?" Prue shouted from the living room, Grace giggled in Piper's arms,

"stop crawling away from mommy," the eldest sister said, Piper passed Grace to her mother.

"Is Andy at work again? I thought today was his day off?" Phoebe asked,

"it's supposed to be, but Darryl called him in, something about a robbery," Prue replied, "anyway, what do you guys have planned for today?"

"I'm gonna try and get another premonition of me and Cole," Phoebe told her, "and then I'm gonna check have a look through the book, maybe try out some new spells and potions,"

"Phoebe why don't you have a break from magic for a day, it's like you're becoming obsessed," Prue said, but Phoebe shook her head, "what are you doing Piper?"

"I'm gonna call Leo, tell him he's gonna be a father," Piper replied.

Not much later, Piper was alone in her room and was calling for Leo,

"hey, I didn't think you'd be calling me, we haven't spoken since…y'know," he said, after orbing in,

"yeah, well that's what I kinda wanna talk to you about," she replied.

"What is it, did Dan find out?" Leo asked,

"no," Piper told him,

"then what is it? do you regret it?" he questioned,

"no, and I never will….Leo, you're gonna be a daddy," she said, he paused, "y'know you can say something."

"Oh my god, that's great, except for the fact that the baby's gonna think your fiancé is her dad," the whitelighter said,

"you don't need to worry about that, she hates Dan, keeps orbing me away from him at every chance, luckily he doesn't notice," she said,

"the baby can orb?" he smiled,

"yeah, she takes after her daddy a lot, she's even a pacifist," Piper told him.

"Now would be a perfect time to send the darklighters," the Seer said, the Source nodded and waved his hand at the air, a group of darklighters appeared out of black orbs,

"go after the middle charmed and her whitelighter," he ordered, the darklighters nodded and orbed out.

Piper and Leo were talking about the baby when dark orbs appeared in the air and formed darklighters,

"Leo watch out!" Piper exclaimed, she grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed, out of the way of an arrow.

"The arrows are poisonous to the baby too, we need to get outta here," he told her, but the darklighters were too quick and used an anti-orb potion,

"you're not going anywhere," one of them said. Piper froze one and blew up another,

"so far so good, please don't mess with my powers right now baby," she said, freezing two more, Leo knocked one of the darklighters out and stole his crossbow, vanquishing him with one of his own arrows.

"Piper! Are you okay? We're coming in!" Phoebe said,

"we need to get leave, going up against the power of three is suicide," a darklighter said, and then they dissolved into black orbs with Piper and Leo, just as Phoebe and Prue opened the door,

"it may be suicide," a darklighter said, orbing back in behind the two sisters, "but it will gain us respect in the underworld," he took hold of their arms and orbed out. Then another darklighter orbed into Prue and Andy's room and left with Grace in his arms.

About an hour later, the sisters and Leo were chained to a wall in a dark, dank, dungeon,

"at least Grace is okay," Phoebe whispered in Prue's ear, Grace was sound asleep in her bassinet about a metre away from them,

"I know, but those two aren't," Prue said. They looked over at where Piper and Leo were, the darklighters were using them like dartboards, Piper had an arrow in her arm and Leo had one in stomach, plus one had grazed his leg.

"I've just realized, it's these chains which are stopping us from using our powers, but Grace doesn't have any chains on her, so if we can get her to conjure something everything will work out okay," Phoebe said, Prue nodded,

"Grace, conjure something, save mommy, your aunties and kinda uncle," she told her daughter, but Grace didn't take any notice,

"save your cousin," Prue added. This time Grace closed her eyes hard and a golden flare appeared behind the darklighters, becoming what could only be described as a wolf with scales and standing on two legs,

"I just love how my daughter can conjure monsters," Prue said with a fake smile, Phoebe gave a laugh. The creature grabbed two darklighters by their throats and squeezed them until their heads exploded, and then it vanquished the wrest with a barrage of destructive energy,

"ow, my arm," Piper moaned, as the monster freed them all from the chains and disappeared, she took a look at Leo and said, "we need a whitelighter to heal him." Prue removed the arrows with her power and they all got a shock when Piper self-healed,

"c'mon baby," she said, holding her hands over Leo's wound, but there was no healing glow, "no, you need to use your powers, you healed our wound so heal daddy's," Piper told her unborn child, tears drizzling down her cheeks. As one of the tears dropped onto her hands a golden glow released and healed Leo,

"you can't expect the baby to do it all by herself," he said, stroking her face, she leaned forward and their lips connected in a kiss,

"I can't do this," she said, pulling back and tapping into the baby's power to orb out, Prue scooped Grace out of her bassinet and Leo orbed them all out.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The sisters protect Kateline, a thermokinetic witch, from a demon. They also learn who Belthazar's human form is.**

**A/N. You might want to start getting tissues together for Sunday, when I'll post the twenty-seventh chapter, because there are some characters deaths! **


	26. Sleuthing with the Enemy

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Prue! But I can say YOU won't be that bothered bout one of the characters dying and you'll probably be pleased! Can't wait for your next update!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Grace conjuring a monster! They are going to find out Paige is their sister before the character deaths! Thank you! I just can't believe I made it past 100 reviews and I'm only just over half way through! Can't wait for your next update!**

**Piper xox Leo: Glad you like it! And don't worry, I'm definitely going to continue! Can't wait for your next update!**

**Pyrena: Glad you like it! I'm glad you like that the baby doesn't like Dan, I have very special plans for that baby! Can't wait for your next update!**

**PrUe AnD AnDy: Glad you liked it! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! If my maths is any good, I've worked out you're the 100th reviewer! And as a reward for that you are allowed to make up any chapter title, and I will work out a plot for that chapter (you don't have to if you don't want)! I think if you do it will be chapter 35, I'm not sure! No, Piper won't have a boy, all the kids will be girls! Glad you liked Grace so much! Don't worry about the characters deaths, I have special plans for all the victims! **

**Sleuthing with the Enemy:**

Astral Prue appeared in an alley,

"witch," the hairy demon spat, firing a dart of green at her,

"Prue, those darts fill your bloodstream with demonic poison," a woman said, running in at the other end of the alley.

"Kateline stay back," Astral Prue ordered, but Kateline ran even further forward and threw out her hands, releasing a blue laser at the dart, causing it to burn into ash, and then she fired another one, blasting the demon into a group of trash cans. Phoebe and Piper ran up behind Kateline,

"I hit the demon with a thermodynamic laser but it just pushed him away," Kateline told them,

"has Andy stayed with my body?" Astral Prue asked, Phoebe nodded. Piper put her hands on her three month pregnant belly and watched as Astral Prue returned to her body in a pink flare,

"I'll try and blow him up," she said, raising her hands and freezing the demon, "I hate having wonky powers," the middle sister groaned. When the demon unfroze, it shot a green ball of kinetic energy at Prue and Andy, who had just walked up next to Piper, Phoebe and Kateline, throwing them through the air. Phoebe did a levitating kick at the demon, but he grabbed her ankle and threw her into a wall,

"I have an idea," Prue said as Andy helped her up, "if Kateline fires a thermal laser, I can give it a boost with my telekinesis and then Piper can add an extra punch with her molecular combustion." They agreed to put her plan into action, Kateline fired a laser of heat at the demon, then Prue waved her hand and gave the laser a stronger hit, before Piper released an explosive blast, this combination of power caused the demon to explode.

"The Source wants you dead, so I'm thinking he'll send another demon after you," Prue told Kateline,

"it might be best if you come home with us," Piper said, then the group walked off to her jeep.

They arrived home to find Belthazar standing in the foyer, waiting for them,

"Kateline go in the living room," Phoebe instructed, Kateline was dismissive of what the charmed one said and shot a thermal laser at the red and black demon. He destroyed it with an energy ball and threw an athame at her, but Piper froze it before it could cut into her neck,

"living room, now," Phoebe ordered, this time Kateline ran into the living room and took cover. Prue grabbed the athame out of the air and telekinetically sent it at Belthazar, but he shimmered out before it could wound him,

"stupid witch," he snarled, shimmering back in. He launched an energy ball at the sisters, which Prue sent back at him with her power, he flew through the air and hit the wall, before becoming a man,

"C…Co…Cole," Phoebe stuttered.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe," he told her, Prue was about to use her power again when Phoebe stopped her,

"how could you do this to me?" the youngest asked, tears rolling from her eyes, he looked to down in shame and shimmered out. Phoebe began to cry when Cole shimmered in behind her and grabbed her, shimmering back out with her in his hold,

"the demon has taken your sister," Kateline said, walking back into the foyer,

"thanks for stating the obvious," Piper snapped, accidentally blowing up a lamp.

"You're supposed to be the charmed ones, I say that your sister has been taken and you freak out, pathetic," Kateline insulted, Prue gave the witch an angry glare, which tapped into her power and caused Kateline's necklace to begin to strangle her.

"Prue stop it," Andy said, turning his fiancé around so she saw facing him, breaking the telekinetic hold,

"Phoebe was nice to me, so I'm gonna get her back myself," Kateline said, heading towards to the front door,

"I don't think so," Prue said, lifting Kateline into the air with her power and floating her over onto the stairs.

Cole and Phoebe shimmered into the Turner mausoleum,

"you could have at least told me, we've been dating for over three months," she said,

"if I'd of told you your sisters would've vanquished me, a lot like they're gonna now," he replied,

"I love you Cole, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you, evil can't love," Phoebe said.

"Maybe evil can't love, but humans can, and I'm half human," he told her,

"you're lying," she said,

"if you don't believe what you hear, believe what you see," Cole said, grabbing her shoulders and sending a premonition coursing through her body;

_A man was holding a little boy when a woman shimmered in, her eyes glowing demonic red,_

"_give me my son," she ordered, the man wouldn't so she grabbed the boy from his arms and fired an energy ball at the man, killing him._

"All I saw was a woman killing a man and holding a little boy," Phoebe said, Cole clutched her hand and she received another vision;

_The same man from her other premonition was talking to the same woman,_

"_Benjamin, you're mortal, you could get hurt," she said,_

"_I don't care Elizabeth, our son is in danger," he replied,_

"_Cole has powers, he can take care of himself," the woman, Elizabeth, told him. _

"_These people are witches, they can use a spell to take his powers, they can help us," Benjamin said,_

"_why would they help us when they want to kill him? and by stripping his powers that is not helping, he has a great destiny to become one of the most powerful and feared demons the world, above and below, will see," Elizabeth replied. A boy, also the same one form her previous premonition, shimmered in next to Benjamin,_

"_daddy," he said, "why aren't you magic like me and mommy?"_

"_because I'm different, and you will be soon," Benjamin told their son, as he picked him up,_

"_you are not taking him to those witches," Elizabeth yelled, her eyes turned jet black,_

"_that whitelighter was right, you are evil to the core," Benjamin spat,_

"_why did you speak to a whitelighter?" she asked bitterly._

"_I needed to know what having a demon as a mother would do to my son," he replied,_

"_he's not just your son," she snapped, a red energy ball formed in her hand,_

"_kill me if you want, but if anything happens to me that whitelighter will find out and will tell one of his charges to vanquish you," Benjamin told her._

"_What would happen to Cole then? He'd be an orphan," she stated, turning around to get her bottle of red wine, Benjamin took this opportunity to run away, taking Cole with him._

"Oh my god, you're telling the truth," Phoebe said, "in the first premonition, it was your mom killing your dad," Cole nodded,

"give me another chance, I can suppress my demon half, just like I suppressed my human half before I met you," he said,

"I do love you Cole, and I'm willing to give you a chance, but I don't think my sisters will be so understanding, or the Source," Phoebe told him.

"Damn right they won't understand," Kateline said, as she strolled down the stairs, blue heat enveloped her hands,

"Kateline, don't do it, Cole's good, I believe it, Belthazar did those things, Belthazar was going to kill you, not Cole," Phoebe said, Kateline shook her head and formed the heat into a laser, creating a burn in Cole's jacket. The heat began to work its way through his shirt when Cole became Belthazar and deflected the laser with an energy ball,

"Cole don't hurt her," Phoebe instructed,

"I'm not Cole," Belthazar told her, forming another energy ball. Phoebe kicked the demon's arm, causing the energy ball to fly into the air and hit the stone ceiling, causing a scorch mark,

"stay out of this," he roared, pushing Phoebe to the ground. Kateline shot a laser from each of her hands, forcing Belthazar into the wall behind,

"you can't vanquish me," he told her,

"no, but we can," a voice said, the three looked up to see Prue and Piper standing on the stairs with a man.

"Not even you can vanquish me without a potion made with my flesh, and by the way, using a bounty hunter to track me down, very original," Belthazar said, Prue smiled as an athame floated from her belt and flew at the red and black demon, slicing some skin of his arm, then she floated the blade and the skin back over to her, putting the skin in a small, plastic, box Piper was holding.

"We know, that's why we came," Prue told him,

"didn't you come for your sister?" Belthazar asked,

"we knew you wouldn't hurt her, well at least Cole wouldn't," Piper replied,

"no, you're right, he won't, because he's part human and he loves me, just like I love him," Phoebe said, stepping in-front Belthazar as he became Cole again.

"What? you can't be serious," Kateline said,

"I've never been more serious, Cole is the first man I've ever felt this strongly about, I'm not letting him go," Phoebe told them,

"I guess we'll have to learn to deal with it then won't we?" Piper said, giving Prue a smack on the arm,

"I'll never learn to deal with it," the eldest sister said.

Not much later, Phoebe and Cole were up in her room, Piper and Dan were in his house, Kateline had returned home, but not before vowing to vanquish Cole, and Prue and Andy were sitting in the living room,

"she's so innocent," Prue said, looking on at their daughter who was contently playing with some multicoloured blocks,

"how can she be innocent when she's your daughter," Andy joked, Prue gave him a playful slap on the chest before snuggling deeper into his arms.

**To be continued…**


	27. Charmed and Dangerous

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Prue's line! You'll have to see about the deaths!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Kateline's power! Glad you liked the Prue/Andy moment! Paige and Karis are in this chapter! CSI:SF? I can work on a chapter for that, I promise!**

**Peaunt2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the Phoebe/Cole! Glad you liked Andy's joke! And yes, today's the day, chapter 27, which comes along with three deaths!**

**I know I told The-Cheese-Fairy Karis wouldn't appear until chapter 28, but I changed it a bit and she's now in this chapter. There will be some character deaths in this chapter so watch out.**

**Charmed and Dangerous:**

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, she raised her hands to use her power, but it was too late, the fire ball pounded into Phoebe's chest, blasting her backwards,

"Leo heal her," Prue instructed, Leo held his hands over Phoebe's body but no healing glow was released,

"what's wrong?" Andy asked,

"I can't heal the dead," Leo told them.

**48 hours earlier….**

"So what do we know about her so far?" Prue asked,

"well she can orb, and she can orb other things," Phoebe replied,

"the Elders think Paige is half whitelighter and half witch," Leo said, after orbing in.

"What? but it's forbidden for whitelighters and witches to be together," Piper stated,

"look who's talking," Andy grinned,

"very funny," she said with a glare,

"anyway, back to the point, who are her parents?" the eldest sister asked.

"They think her father is a whitelighter called Sam," Leo told her,

"okay, that's good, I think we'll be able to write a spell to track him down, or we could scry for him," Phoebe said,

"just wait a minute," Leo said, "Sam was your mom's whitelighter,"

"what?" the sisters exclaimed in unison.

"Grace, I need you to conjure grandma for me," Prue told her daughter, Grace giggled and blinked her eyes, out of a golden flare Patty appeared,

"girls, what's the problem?" she asked,

"your whitelighter, he had a daughter, Paige," Phoebe said.

"Oh my god, I know who her mom is," Piper said,

"what? how?" Leo asked,

"think about it, her name begins with a P, her dad is Sam, she's half witch, and a powerful one at that," the middle sister continued,

"join the dots please," the youngest sister said,

"our mom is Paige's mom too, she's our sister," Piper stated.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't, we feared the Elders would take Paige from us," Patty told them,

"so you gave her up? you had other choices, you could have used magic to stop them from finding out," Prue said, obviously feeling strongly about the subject of having a baby sister they didn't know about.

"I'm sorry, I've never been more sorry about anything, but I don't know what else I can say," Patty said,

"why are we only feeling drawn to her now?" Phoebe asked,

"I'm not exactly positive, but I think that she's destined to be a charmed one, just like you, so when the water demon killed Prue it unlocked Paige's powers, and because the third charmed one is meant to be telekinetic that's the power Paige got, and even though Prue came back Paige still has that power," their mother replied.

"What was that orb thing she did with the door?" Phoebe questioned,

"her power, because she's half whitelighter it works differently," Patty said,

"but she didn't have to look at it like Prue does," Leo said,

"then she must be psychokinetic," Patty replied, "psychokinetic-orbing."

"But there can only be three charmed ones," a voice said, then Trajer, the god of destiny, appeared,

"so is one of us gonna die?" Piper asked, Trajer nodded,

"I cannot tell you which one, but I can tell you that which ever one of you that does, Paige will not receive the same powers, as she already has powers," he told them.

The next morning, the sisters and Andy were sitting in Piper's jeep outside South Bay Social Services, where Paige worked,

"if she doesn't show soon I'm gonna blow something up," the middle charmed one said impatiently.

"Maybe we should try her apartment? Even if she's not there we could talk to her boyfriend, and maybe while three of us are doing that one of us can test if her daughter, Karis, has powers?" Phoebe said,

"you guys drive, I'll use the baby's power to orb there and see about her daughter while you're talking to the boyfriend," Piper told them, as she orbed out.

She orbed into the corner of a room, a little girl was asleep in a small bed and a man was reading to her,

"uh oh, I hope the others get here soon," Piper whispered, ducking down behind a bookshelf. There was a knock on the front door and Glenn stood up, putting the book on the nightstand next to him and leaving the room,

"Karis, I'm a friend of your mommy, and I was wondering if you have magical powers?" Piper asked the two year old girl, after giving her a small pat to wake her up,

"momma," Karis said.

"Of course, you're two, you probably have no idea what powers are," Piper groaned, Karis smiled and wiggled her fingers, shooting bolts of red at the lamp on the nightstand, causing it to explode into burning orange sparks,

"whoa, cool power," Piper said.

"It certainly is, electro-pyrokinesis," Leo said, orbing in behind Piper,

"what are you doing here?" she asked,

"I came to see my new charge," he replied,

"Paige?" she said,

"Paige, and Karis," he told her.

"I told you, I haven't seen Paige since she left for work this morning," Glenn said,

"okay, thank you for your time," Andy said, he, Prue and Phoebe headed for the door when they heard a crash from Karis' room. They ran in to find Leo unconscious and Piper standing in-front of Karis, a large, grey, demon stood facing them,

"wait," Piper told Prue, when she was about use her power, the middle sister picked up Karis and watched as she fired an electro-pyrokinetic bolt at the demon, blasting him backwards. The demon roared as he disappeared in a tornado of wind,

"you'll be safer with us," Piper said, handing Karis to her father,

"okay," Glenn agreed, "but someone needs to get Paige," while Phoebe and Andy helped Leo up,

"I'll go, Piper will you be able to orb us there?" Phoebe asked, Piper nodded and took hold of her sister's hand, orbing them out. Leo orbed the others back to the manor, but not before Glenn looked around at the mess which the demon had created.

Five hours later, the Halliwell household was very quiet, Glenn and Paige were asleep in Phoebe's bedroom, Phoebe had bunked in with Piper and they were also asleep, Leo had left, and Prue and Andy were watching Grace and Karis playing with some toys. Grace snatched a toy out of Karis' hands, so the elder of the two cousins destroyed the toy with her power, Grace gave a scream as the toy exploded,

"Grace shush, your aunties are asleep, and Karis, that was naughty," Prue told them, Grace and Karis both gave her an angelic smile. Andy and Prue gave a small laugh as Karis tried to hug Grace, but they ended up banging heads instead.

The sun rose as soon as it had set and the first to wake up was Piper, she walked downstairs to find Prue and Andy asleep on the couch, with Grace and Karis asleep on the pastel green blanket Grace usually had in her crib. She stepped into the kitchen to find the room covered in ivy and nettles,

"uh oh," she said, she tried to blow the vines up but instead cold mist shot from her palm and turned them to ice.

"What happened in here?" Leo asked, after orbing in,

"I don't know, I came in and it was all covered in ivy, and then smoke flew from my hand and made everything into ice," Piper told him,

"cryokinesis, so that's three powers the baby has shown now, orbing, healing and cryokinesis," he listed.

"Well apparently our powers are in our bloodline, either that or they're a variation of other powers, so I'm guessing cryokinesis is from one of my ancestors," she said, before blowing up all the ice-covered greenery,

"are Paige and Karis still asleep?" the whitelighter asked, Piper nodded. They turned around to see Karis standing in the doorway, with Grace sitting next to her,

"Peeper," Karis said,

"I think they want you," Leo smiled, "which is good cos they're calling," and then he orbed out. Grace conjured a tennis ball and rolled it at Karis, who blew it up with an electro-pyrokinetic spark,

"pretty powerful kids, and you'll make a third," Piper said, placing her hands on her stomach.

Prue awoke in Andy's arms to find the babies were gone,

"Andy, Andy," she said in a panicked voice, shaking his shoulders, "they're gone, Grace and Karis are gone,"

"calm down, they're here," Piper said, she had Grace balanced on her hip and was holding Karis' hand.

"Thank god," Prue said, "I'm sorry for waking you up," she told Andy,

"it's okay," he replied,

"lets go see what your mommy and daddy are doing," Piper told Karis, sitting Grace down next to her parents.

"I can't believe you're a witch," Glenn said,

"half witch, half whitelighter," Paige corrected with a smile,

"you should have seen Karis, she hit that thing with some kind of red electricity," he told her,

"apparently Peeper isn't as good as momma and dada," Piper smiled as she entered. Karis grinned at her parents and said,

"Peeper and Gwace nice,"

"I'm sure they are, hopefully I'll get to learn that for myself soon," Paige said,

"you certainly will, we are family after all," the middle sister told her baby sister.

"Can I have a look at that book Phoebe told me about last night?" Paige asked,

"of course, it's your book too," Piper said, leading her up to the attic and leaving Karis with her father.

That night,

"so we're assuming Grace conjured the vines?" Phoebe asked,

"yeah, I mean I read her a story about the jungle the other night, so she must have got it from there," Andy said.

"I just hope that demon doesn't come back," Paige said, giving Karis one of the cookies Piper had baked,

"me too, he was pretty powerful to survive one of Karis' bolts, she's a strong witch," Leo told her.

"Shax won't be back, I took care of him after he failed me, I decided to take matters into my own hands," a voice said, and then the Source flamed in,

"Andy, Glenn, take the kids upstairs," Prue ordered, they agreed and ran upstairs with their kids in their arms. The Source threw a fire ball at Piper, which she turned to ice with one of her baby's powers and blew up,

"the unborn child is more powerful than her cousins, I can sense it," he snarled, throwing Piper into the stairs with a telekinetic blast and knocking her out. Phoebe levitated and kicked the Source into the wall, before returning to floor level and pounding a spin kick into his stomach, but he just laughed and smacked his fist into her jaw, causing her lip to bleed. Paige was helping Piper up while Prue was battling a demon who had just appeared, she vanquished him with his one energy beam just as Leo orbed in, the Source formed a fire ball and released it at Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, she raised her hands to use her power, but it was too late, the fire ball pounded into Phoebe's chest, blasting her backwards,

"Leo heal her," Prue instructed, Leo held his hands over Phoebe's body but no healing glow was released,

"what's wrong?" Paige asked asked,

"I can't heal the dead," Leo told them.

"One down, three to go," the Source said, creating another fire ball, Piper blew it up along with his hand,

"attack!" he bellowed, a large group of demons shimmered in and began shooting energy balls, electricity and fire in a number of directions. Piper was blowing up a demon when Shax appeared behind her and released a blast of mystical wind and energy, it pounded into her back and threw her through the air into the wall,

"I thought the Source 'dealt with him'?" Paige asked, Prue shrugged and channelled all her grief for Phoebe into her power, telekinetically moving a fire ball out of the Source's hand into his chest.

"Leo, the baby," Piper whimpered as he began to heal her, "it killed the baby,"

"I know," he replied after he completed the healing, "and he's gonna pay," the whitelighter stood up with a look of fury on his face, he jumped forward and grabbed Shax, pushing him into the Source's hand and forcing him to absorb a fire ball, vanquishing him. Andy jogged down the stairs to find Phoebe dead lying with her head on Paige's thighs, Piper curled up on the floor crying with Leo holding her close, and Prue deflecting a giant energy ball which a demon had fired, vanquishing the remaining demons apart from the Source.

"Look at that, the fiancé," the Source said, he sent a blast of fire spiralling into Andy,

"Leo," Prue said, Leo ran up the stairs to heal Andy, but after failing to he shook his head,

"that's it," Prue screamed. She threw out her hands and sent a barrage of telekinetic energy at the Source, blasting him into the wall with such a force it cracked,

"I'll be back," he growled, flaming out. The eldest sister looked around at the mess around her, flames were everywhere and grief was in the air, her fiancé was dead, her sister was dead, and her future niece was dead, the Source had finally won, or had he?

**To be continued…**

**A/N. Do not fear, I have special plans for all of the victims! But that's all I'll say!**

**The next chapter 'Three to Go' should be up soon, here's a little sneak peek at what's gonna happen: _It's Phoebe and Andy's funeral and the baby's memorial service, when the Source stages another attack, planning to finish what he started. Piper's grief causes her powers to advance, and Prue's makes her an easy target for a banshee. _**


	28. Three to Go

**A/N So nobody was bothered about Phoebe's death? I wouldn't have been really either! lol Anyway, getting to the replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! well you didn't really but I'll say that anyway! lol. No, this time Paige will be the dog, and Prue will be the banshee, as I said at the bottom of the last chapter. How Leo's dealing with his grief will be in the next chapter! Glad you liked Grace and Karis, they have lots of fun moments in upcoming chapters! Can't wait for your next update!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I thought the chapter you posted was amazing! Piper will practically always be nice to Paige, like Phoebe was when they first met her in the show, that is until they become sisterly of course! Glad you liked Grace and Karis! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you sort of liked it! Peanut did feel the same as you! You'd really come all the way to England if I didn't save Andy? **

**You probably noticed I mainly ignored the factor of the deaths, that's because there's something at the bottom of the page about it. This is sort of my spin on 'Charmed Again pt 1'.**

**Three to Go:**

Piper sat at her dressing table, brushing her long, brunette, hair,

"Piper, it's time to go," Dan said from the doorway,

"I don't want to go," she sniffled,

"you'll never forgive yourself if you don't," he said, kneeling down next to her.

"I hurts to think about it, it hurts to talk about it, and you expect me to watch them be buried?" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes,

"please Piper, they'd want you to be there," he told her, she held her face in her hands and said,

"I'll be down in a minute, I just need a moment alone." He nodded and walked downstairs, Piper stood up and closed the door behind him, before taking a deep breath,

"Leo!" she called, bright lights sparkled next to her and formed Leo. The whitelighter had only just arrived when Piper threw herself into his arms,

"I can't do it Leo, I can't go to the funeral, I can't say goodbye," she cried.

Meanwhile, Prue stood in the kitchen with Grace in her arms,

"your daddy loved you very much, and he still does, but he can't be here right now," the eldest sister said, "but he will be soon," she promised, putting one of Grace's brown curls behind her ear.

"This is probably a stupid question, but are you okay?" Paige asked as she entered, Prue shook her head, "I know how you feel, when my parents, my adoptive ones that is, died, I didn't know how to cope, I missed them so much, but I hated them for leaving me." Prue gave her baby sister a half smile,

"I'm gonna look forward to getting to know you," she said,

"likewise," Paige replied, Karis wriggled in her mothers arms and an electro-pyrokinetic spark appeared in palm, Prue squinted at the spark and it flew into the sink, disappearing.

Not much later, the remaining sisters, Leo, Cole, Darryl, Victor and Glenn watched as the priestess finished the ceremony, the joint funeral of Phoebe and Andy was over. It was now time for the baby's memorial ceremony, Piper and Leo had decided to name her Patrice, after Patricia her mother, with a middle name of middle name of Phoebe, after the lost sister, and her last name was Halliwell. Dan had felt a bit left out when Piper had told him she had a name for the baby, but he still had no idea he wasn't the father.

"We release you into the gates of Heaven, Patrice Phoebe Halliwell, you would have had a wonderful life, as you shall have a wonderful afterlife," the priestess said, Piper stood up and stepped onto the platform where the priestess was standing,

"I think there's something you all need to know," the middle sister said, "Patrice is not the daughter of Dan Gordon, she's the daughter of Leo Wyatt, I'm so sorry Dan." Dan felt his heart sink and ran from the church, but not before glaring at Leo, Piper walked back to her chair and broke down in tears into Paige's arms. Paige was surprised that her new sister already found comfortable with her, and to cry with her,

"its okay," she assured Piper, "everything's going to be okay,"

"Daryl can you call Sheila? Make sure the kids are okay?" Prue asked, she was trying to stay strong and had wiped away every tear that had leaked from her eyes.

"Prudence, it helps to cry," Victor told her, Prue listened to her dad and buried her face into his chest, letting her tears spill onto his clothes. All the of the others gradually left, leaving the family alone,

"dad, get down!" Prue exclaimed, as four warlocks blinked in, she pushed his to the ground when she saw one of the warlocks shoot beam of burning red heat his way. While they were battling the warlocks the Source flamed in and formed one big fire ball,

"this is for the three to go, after I did get one down," he sniggered, releasing the fire ball at Paige, Prue and Piper, who were all standing close together. Prue spun around and sent the fire ball back with her telekinesis, it smacked into the Source's chest and black blood leaked from the wound it had created,

"you haven't won," he growled, flaming out. Piper blew up the remaining warlocks,

"this is Phoebe and Andy's funeral damnit, is it too much to ask to bury them in peace?" Prue screamed, all of the chairs flew across the church.

Later that afternoon, Piper was alone in the attic, she had decided to summon Phoebe and told everyone they couldn't stop her,

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

Twinkling clusters of golden light appeared and joined together, making up the spirit of Patty Halliwell, their mother,

"mom, but I meant for Phoebe to come," Piper said,

"she can't sweetie, she needs time to adjust to what she's going to be, your grams is helping her," Patty replied. She stepped out of the candle circle and became corporeal, putting her arms around her daughter,

"I named her after you and Phoebe," Piper said,

"who?" Patty asked,

"my baby, Patrice Phoebe Halliwell," she replied.

"Mom, is my baby in the afterlife too?" Piper asked, Patty nodded,

"she's become a source of pure light," the deceased witch said,

"can I see her?" Piper asked, Patty nodded and waved her hand, a bubble of white orbs appeared. It began to whiz around in the air and make noises,

"my baby," Piper whispered, she held out her hand and the orbs rested in her palm,

"that's the essence of Patrice, it time she will develop into a child and be as the rest of us in the afterlife, a spirit," Patty explained.

About ten minutes later, Patty had gone, taking the essence of Patrice with her, and Piper was making her way downstairs, most of the guests had gone but some remained,

"are you okay?" Dan asked,

"as okay as is possible at the moment, I'm sorry about before, I was just so upset and felt the need to get it out of my system," Piper replied. Dan shrugged and had a drink of his brandy,

"I'm gonna go speak to Prue and Paige," Piper told him,

"well actually I need to go and pick my niece Jenny up from the airport, but I'll be back, I promise," he said, putting his glass down and kissing her on the cheek. Piper walked into the kitchen just as the sun finished setting,

"it's amazing how it gets so dark so quick," she said, gaping outside at the moon,

"Paige, are you alright?" Prue asked with concern, Paige was holding her head in one hand and tapping her fingers on the table with the other.

"No," she replied, "I feel like…I feel like there's something bad near, it's getting closer,"

"you must have some kind of sensing power, makes sense as Leo does and you're half whitelighter, but because you're also half witch you must be able to sense evil," Piper said. At that moment, the kitchen windows shattered and a blood-curdling scream splintered their eardrums,

"what the hell?" Prue screeched, a pale-skinned woman with crystal blue eyes and multiple fangs bounced in through the window, her white hair blew back with the wind and her grey, ragged, dress danced around her in a wind-caused frenzy. The woman continued to scream at a high-pitch, that was until Paige closed her eyes tight and, without meaning to, psychokinetically orbed the howling female back through the window and into the garden.

"What was that?" Piper asked, taking her hands away from her ears as the screaming stopped,

"that, was a banshee," Leo told them as he stepped into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Piper and Paige were searching through the book while Prue paced the attic,

"Prue will you just stay still?" Piper snapped, while she said it she made a hand motion and created a purple ripple from her hand which blew up all the things against the wall on her right.

"Whoa, mega power advancement," Prue said, as she finally stopped pacing,

"I know, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, but it was just getting on my nerves," Piper told her. They both turned to see Paige with her eyes clenched shut, a swirl of orbs enveloped Karis and Grace, who were downstairs with Glenn, and they were transported into the attic.

"I did it, I used my power!" Paige exclaimed, Piper and Prue couldn't help but chuckle at their sister's excitement, Grace and Karis mimicked them and began to giggle.

"I think Karis has inherited that orbing thing you do," Glenn said as he ran into the attic,

"actually she hasn't, I psychokinetically orbed them up here," Paige told him.

"There's a spell to track a banshee," Piper said, "but someone has to volunteer to be the tracker,"

"I'll do it," Paige told them raising her hand,

"okay," Prue nodded, using her power to move the candles into a circle. The eldest sister went around and lit all the candles, then she joined hands with Piper and they chanted;

"The piercing cry that feeds on pain,

And leaves more sorrow than it gains,

Shall now be heard by one who seeks,

To stop the havoc that it wreaks."

A bright flash enveloped Paige, and when it cleared she had become a fluffy, chocolate-brown, dog,

"oh my god," Piper gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. Paige let out a bark and ran from the attic,

"we need to get her, Glenn watch the kids," Prue instructed, she and Piper ran after Paige. They followed her down to the bottom of the stairs and watched as she chased Kit and Kat into the dining room,

"bad Paige," Piper scalded, Paige growled at the two cats and toddled over to her sisters. Suddenly, she began barking and ran at the door, scratching at it with her paws,

"d'you think it's the banshee?" Piper asked,

"only one way to find out," Prue replied, grabbing their coats and opening the door.

"Paige! Wait!" Piper yelled as they ran after the sprinting canine.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Paige leads them to the banshee, but her scream turns Prue into one of her kind. Piper discovers Leo is training to become an Elder to try and escape his grief over Patrice. **

**A/N. All of you are very upset about the last chapter, Andy and Patrice to be exact, but I can reveal….even though I wanted to wait….one of them will temporarily guide one of the sisters, and then two of them will become a type of angelic beings!**

**Also, in a couple of chapters, because this is coming to an end (chapters 41 and 42, a two-parter (I know that's not a word) I will be posting a preview summary of the sequel, 'Being Charmed isn't Simple', which I might change to just 'Being Charmed'. **


	29. Howl in the Head

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You wouldn't really enjoy the trip, England is SO rubbish! I'm sure America is well better! You'll have to see about Andy! Glad you liked Victor's line about crying!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I can tell you Dan will not be in the sequel, so that means he'll be leaving! You and Peanut can sit together on the plane! lol. **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! The Kujo line is in this chapter! I'd be worried if you didn't feel bad for Piper and Prue! you'd be horrible if you didn't! Glad you liked when Prue said to Grace her daddy loved her! Patrice's essence will be back again soon! **

**Rjf2004: Glad you liked it! I have something planned for Andy, Phoebe and Patrice!**

**Jackie67: Glad you liked the past few chapters! **

**LoveAlways: Glad you liked it!**

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'Hole in the Head'.**

**Howl in the Head:**

Piper and Prue followed Paige into an alley, Prue's cell phone began to ring,

"hi Daryl, what's wrong? How'd you get my cell number" she asked,

"a teenage boy drowned in his own blood Prue, and I have a feeling you can help" he replied,

"the banshee," Prue whispered.

"Paige shush," Piper ordered, Paige stopped barking long enough to growl at her sister,

"hey Kujo, what you growlin' at?" Piper said,

"a boy drowned in his own blood, his house is a few blocks from here," Prue told her, "we might be able to catch the banshee,"

"no need," Piper said, pointing at where the banshee was standing. Prue flung out her hands and lifted the banshee into the air, throwing her into a wall,

"Piper blow it up," the eldest instructed, Piper flicked out her hands and a burst of violet shot through the air, blowing up part of the wall the banshee had smacked into.

"I love this new powers boost, but I still can't aim," she said, the banshee leapt at Prue and pinned her to the ground, screaming,

"Prue cover your ears, she zeros in on pain," Piper said, Prue tried to cover her ears but the banshee had a firm hold on her wrists. Paige ran at the banshee and began attacking her, but she just threw her off,

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed, running to her canine sister's side. She decided to try and blow up the banshee again, this time she succeeded and the demonic screamer exploded into blue sparkles.

A few minutes later, Prue and Piper were walking home, with Paige limping alongside them, when Prue clutched her chest in pain and dropped to the floor,

"Prue?" Piper said, she watched as Prue's hair turned white and fangs hung over her lip, her jeans, red tank-top and black suede jacket transformed into a grey dress, and then, finally, her eyes turned crystal-like blue.

"Uh oh," the middle sister groaned, Prue jumped up off the floor and let out a high-pitched howl, before running away.

Piper flipped the pages of the book of shadows,

"there has to be a way to un-banshee someone," she mumbled, "Leo!"

"what?" he asked, orbing in.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked, looking at the golden robe he was wearing,

"it's an Elder robe, I'm training to be one," he replied,

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, "you told me you'd never want to be an Elder, I think 'they're too bossy and it's too much of a responsibility'," she said.

"Well it's not like I'm gonna be responsible for a child, so I'm gonna need some sort of responsibility," he told her,

"Leo, don't try and escape your pain, otherwise you might end up as a banshee like Prue," Piper replied,

"Prue's a banshee? So it's true, the banshee's cry really does turn witches into banshees," Leo said.

"Paige, are you sure Prue's here?" Piper asked, Paige barked as if to say yes,

"if she's already made her first kill then there's no hope, she'll be a banshee forever," Leo told her,

"how are we gonna turn her back from a banshee, that's if she's hasn't already killed?" Piper questioned.

"She needs to face her emotional demons," he replied,

"but her emotional demon is loss," Piper stated, and then she thought for a moment, "unless she's gonna go after the demon which caused her loss?" she said,

"the Source," Leo said, orbing him, Piper and Paige down to the underworld.

They orbed in to find Prue dodge a blast of fire which the Source had shot at her,

"Prue, why are you doing this? He killed Phoebe and Andy, he'll kill you," Piper said, Prue responded by screaming. She leapt at the Source and pushed him into the wall,

"say sorry," she hissed, pounding her fist into his chest,

"I'm not sorry," he laughed, she growled and slashed his face, knocking his hood back. Piper put her hands over her mouth in sickness, they had never saw the Source's face and she wished they still hadn't, he looked like he only had half a face and the other half had tribal markings on it, a lot like Belthazar. Prue clutched his jaw squeezed it hard,

"say sorry," she ordered, using one of the sharp talons on her free hand to stab into his eyes, this was too much pain for even him, and he gave in,

"I'm sorry," he groaned. The white hair which rested on Prue's shoulders became filled with raven streaks, which completely took over and returned her hair to it's original colour, her ghostly complexion shined as a slight tan lit it up. Her clothes also returned to normal,

"it looks like you're back to being super-witch," the Source said, "which means you've lost the demonic strength," he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Paige's body covered with blossoming gold lights and returned to normal,

"it looks like the tracker was no longer need," Piper said,

"c'mon, lets get outta here," Leo said, after seeing the Source form a fire ball. They all joined hands and he orbed them out.

A few hours later, Prue had gone for a walk,

"why did you have to leave me?" she said, looking up at the night sky,

"I'll never leave you," a familiar voice said, Prue turned around just in time to see red orbs dissolve into the air,

"Andy?" she murmured.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Piper and Prue begin to work through their grief, but Cole isn't. He loses control and permanently becomes Belthazar, Prue tells Piper not to bother helping him, but she decides to and gets Paige's help.**


	30. Cole vs Belthazar

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! How do you know it was Andy that orbed, how d'you know she wasn't imagining things? You'll just have to wait and see! Yeah, poor Leo! I can't wait for your next update!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! When you say you don't know about the red orbs, is that you don't like them? I may have slipped up there, lets just say the banshee could possess Prue because her inner demon was the loss of Phoebe, Andy and Patrice, so revenge would vanquish it! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! The Source apologized because Prue was practically poking his eye out, you could say he was more of a wimp than ruler of the underworld! Sorry, but the Elder-thing is a necessary thing for a future subplot!**

**PrUe AnD AnDy: Glad you liked it!**

**Cole vs. Belthazar:**

Cole shimmered into the underworld and vanquished two demons with energy balls,

"tell the Source Belthazar's gonna bring his reign to an end," he told the remaining demon,

"look who it is, the almighty Belthazar," a woman said, after shimmering in.

"Oracle, you're pathetic, nothing but the Source's lapdog, he gets far more reliable visions from the Seer," Cole said, the Oracle glared at him,

"at least I haven't made myself an outcast to the underworld, and it was all for nothing, now your little witch is six feet under," she hissed.

"You aren't even worthy to speak about Phoebe," he snapped,

"why? She was only a charmed one," the Oracle replied,

"exactly, she was a charmed one, much greater than you, and I loved her," he stated, shimmering out.

He shimmered into the attic of the manor,

"Cole, are you okay?" Piper asked,

"no," he replied, his skin began to turn red and black markings began to appear,

"why are you turning into Belthazar?" the middle sister questioned.

"I don't know," he told her, he let out a roar as the red and black completely took over and he changed into Belthazar,

"uh oh," Piper said, he launched an energy ball at her, which she froze and ran from the attic.

"Prue!" she called,

"what is it?" Prue asked, telekinetically opening her bedroom door from her bed, where she was sitting with Grace,

"Cole, he's lost control and turned into Belthazar," Piper told her,

"maybe we should vanquish him?" the eldest charmed one said.

"No, Phoebe wouldn't want us to," Piper said,

"if you hadn't noticed, Phoebe's not here," Prue stated,

"I can't believe you Prue, how can you be so heartless," Piper said, "Phoebe would want us to help Cole, and I'm going to, with or without your help,"

"it looks like you're doing it without me then," Prue said,

"I'll get Paige's help," she told her elder sister.

Piper ran back up to the attic to find Belthazar had left,

"losing control," she said, "c'mon, someone help me," she looked heavenward, the pages began to flip and stopped on one which read 'self-demonic control',

"thanks grams,"

"how d'you know it wasn't Phoebe?" a voice asked, Piper looked up from the book to see Paige standing in the doorway.

"Hi, and I know it wasn't Phoebe because she's not telekinetic," she said,

"right, Prue said you were up here, and that you might want my help," Paige replied,

"yeah, I kinda need your social worker skills to help Cole, he's losing control of his demon half," Piper told her,

"then shouldn't we vanquish him, I mean, the whole power of three thing?" Paige asked.

"No, Phoebe wouldn't want that, so are you gonna help?" Piper questioned,

"sure," Paige replied, and then she joined Piper at the book.

An hour later, Piper and Paige stepped into the Turner mausoleum,

"he better be here," Piper said,

"well I can sense evil here," Paige said,

"you have to be kidding me? there could be any demon here," Piper told her. They walked down the stairs to find a woman standing in-between two male demons, each of them were holding Belthazar's wrists with chains created out of electricity.

"Hey," Piper said, the demons and the woman looked up, Piper blew up the demons but the woman protected herself with a shield of golden energy,

"you help Cole, I'll vanquish her," Piper told Paige. Paige nodded and walked over to Belthazar,

"okay, I don't really know you, but Piper does and apparently you were some really good guy to Phoebe, and I didn't really know her either, but…" she stopped when he formed an energy ball "…please don't hurt me?" The Oracle swiped at Piper's face, scratching it,

"scratch this," Piper said, she flicked out her hands and released a purple blast, which struck the Oracle and made her blow up.

"I'm new to this whole witch thing, but I figure you only have to rhyme to make a spell, so here it goes," Paige said, and then she chanted;

"Back to Cole change him,

End his quest of sin."

Belthazar returned to Cole,

"wow, it worked," Paige was shocked,

"uh oh, there's a demon on the way," she said, there was a bright flash and a solar demon appeared.

"You again, what do you want?" Piper asked,

"I don't want you, I want Belthazar's powers," the demon replied,

"why?" Cole questioned, a high voltage energy ball sat in his palm,

"I'm collecting powers, to overpower the Source and rule the underworld, I have the magic of a Halliwell, the magic of our old king, the magic of a darklighter and now I want yours," the solar demon told him. Cole shot the energy ball at the solar demon, who created a darklighter crossbow and destroyed it with an arrow, Piper made a gesture and released a purple ripple, but Mascrin, the solar demon, deflected it. Piper's violet blast was rebounding back at her, when she saw a bolt of lightening zoom in-front of her and destroy it,

"I'll take great pleasure in killing an Elder," Mascrin said, Piper looked at Leo, who had just orbed in and saved her life,

"he's not an Elder, not yet," the middle sister told the solar demon, charging up another molecular blast.

"Actually, I am," Leo said, wounding Mascrin with another lightening bolt,

"what?" Piper questioned, accidentally blowing up the bottom few steps which led down into the mausoleum. Before Leo could answer her, Mascrin jumped up with supernatural speed and burned Paige's stomach with a beam of sunlight,

"heal her," Piper instructed, Leo ran to the half-whitelighter/half-witch and a warm glow released from his palm, making her wound vanish. Cole fired two energy balls at Mascrin, throwing him into the wall,

"I'm gonna need to become Belthazar to vanquish him," he said,

"no, we can get Prue and use a power of three spell," Piper told him,

"neither will work, I'm stronger than Belthazar and your new little sister isn't completely charmed yet," Mascrin snarled, transforming into a yellow, black and blue demon who had a green web-like pattern stretched across his face.

"Suits don't go with multicoloured skin," Paige said, Mascrin straightened out his jacket and replied;

"I thought your were a witch, not an officer in the fashion police,"

"demonic comedy, how pathetic," Piper quipped.

"I'll be back," Mascrin said, disappearing in a bright flash,

"who does he think he is? The terminator?" Paige grinned, Piper gave a smile and joined hands with her baby sister,

"do you want me to orb you?" Leo asked,

"Cole will shimmer us," Paige told him, feeling the tension between the two. Cole took hold of Paige's arm and shimmered them out,

"daddy," a child's voice said, Leo turned around just as orbs shot past his head,

"Patrice?" he said,

"mommy and daddy," the voice said, as the orbs went past his head again and disappeared.

"How did my daughter come to me?" Leo asked Zola, a fellow Elder, after orbing up to the Elder's realm,

"Patrice's essence is past our knowledge, we have no idea what or how she came to you, but if you want to know get her mother to cast a spell, temporarily make Patrice a mortal spirit, ask her yourself," he replied. Leo thought for a moment,

"what if she can't move on?" he said,

"then you must help her to," Zola told him, before orbing out.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The sisters write a spell to make Paige completely charmed. Someone makes a return. Piper casts a spell so she and Leo can help Patrice move on, but will they change their minds?**

'**Unfinished Business' should be up soon.**


	31. Unfinished Business

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Paige's line! Patrice is in this chapter! And Piper hasn't completely lost Leo, he will appear in most chapters, especially the chapter of her and Dan's wedding, which will be chapter 40 and will be called 'Here Comes the Charmed One'!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Cole will have his own adventure which will start not next chapter but the chapter after! Patrice is in this chapter!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Paige is gonna be a bit nicer in this, in the show I think they made her dislike him to bring in the 'like Prue' element! You'll have to see about Andy! I'm glad you don't dislike the red orbs!**

**PrUe AnD AnDy: Glad you liked it! **

**Unfinished Business:**

Prue, Piper and Paige stepped under the chandelier in the foyer, they stood in a triangular shape and held lit candles, and then they began chanting;

"In this time this midnight hour,

We call upon the ancient power,

Come to us in this night,

As we summon here the purest light,

Make us charmed us sisters three,

So a powerful force we may be."

A prism of blue reigned down on the sisters from the chandelier,

"whoa," Paige gasped, suddenly their hands flew together and their fingers locked, the blue light became a triquetra and one of the ovals shot into each of the sisters, while the circle spun around and burst into white sparkles.

"That was amazing," Paige said,

"that was charmed," Prue smiled,

"it certainly was," someone said from behind Prue, Piper and Paige stood in shock at who it was. The eldest sister slowly turned around, she almost fainted when she realized she was face to face with Andy, her lost love and deceased fiancée,

"how…how are…you…here?" she struggled to find the words,

"magic," he replied with a grin, taking her hands in his and making them dissolve into red orbs.

They orbed into their bedroom,

"you orbed us here, how? Are you a whitelighter?" Prue asked,

"no, a warlighter, kinda like a warrior whitelighter," Andy told her,

"that's so cool," she said, letting him hold her in his arms, "now we are both magical."

"What are your powers?" she asked,

"well, orbing, thermokinetic touch, sensing, mental suggestion, and transmogrification," he replied,

"mental suggestion?" she said, but he didn't reply. Instead he orbed out and orbed back in behind Prue in a spirit-like form,

"Andy? Andy where've you gone?" she asked, worried,

"you will stop worrying and go and check on Grace," he said in her ear, a smile stretched across Prue's face and she made her way to Grace's crib, tucking her in carefully, as not to wake her up.

"That's mental suggestion," Andy told her, orbing back in,

"you made me do that?" she asked,

"yeah," he replied,

"please don't do it a lot, Rex Buckland had that power and he used it to frame me," she said.

Meanwhile, Piper and Paige were sitting on the couch discussing possible reasons about how Andy could be back,

"maybe he's a whitelighter?" Paige said,

"maybe, or he could be some kind of spiritual superhero?" Piper replied,

"nah, he's not the superhero type," Paige quipped, the two sisters giggled.

"So, are you still moving in tomorrow?" Piper asked,

"yeah, are you sure you're still okay with it, I mean four months after Phoebe…moved on," Paige said,

"we're sisters, and Phoebe would want us to be close," the middle charmed one smiled.

The following day, Leo orbed into the attic to find Piper making a circle out of candles,

"are sure you want to do this?" he asked,

"I'm not really sure about anything, but it would be unfair to keep her from moving on into a happier place," she replied. After lighting all the candles she walked over to the book and looked at the page,

"this one was written by Cassandra Wentworth, she even signed it," Piper told him,

"you're stalling," he said,

"I know," she replied, wiping a tear from her eye. They shared a hug and then she chanted the spell;

"The life that was lost,

Shall now return,

From her essence may she be born,

To help us both move on,

And no longer mourn."

Spiralling lights formed the spirit of a young girl, she looked about the age of nine,

"Patrice," Piper whispered,

"that's right mom," the girl replied.

"Patrice, we want to help you, help you move into the afterlife," Leo told her, bending down outside the candles so he was practically the same height as her,

"dad, I don't want to move on, I want to be with you, I want to be with my mommy and daddy," Patrice said, she began stomping her feet on the floor and ice spread from where she stood.

"Sweetie you can't, you're destined to live in the happy place with your aunt Phoebe," Piper said,

"but you can't until you deal with your unfinished business, do you know what that is?" Leo asked, Patrice shook her head,

"okay, how bout this, what do you really want, more than anything?" Piper asked,

"to have a day with my mommy and daddy," their daughter replied. Piper and Leo agreed, then he orbed them downstairs and they left the manor, getting in Piper's jeep and driving away.

About seven hours later, Leo, Piper and Patrice arrived back at the manor, they had been to the zoo, had a late lunch in a café in Miami, where Leo had orbed them, then they'd been to Golden Gate park, before having dinner at Quake and returning home.

"How come I'm not moving on?" Patrice asked,

"you must have some other unfinished business," Piper replied,

"I think I know, what I really want, more than anything in the world is for you two to be together," Patrice told them. Leo and Piper glanced at each other,

"baby we can't, I'm getting married to Dan," Piper said, his name angered Patrice and a burst of cold mist flew from her hands, turning part of the wall to ice,

"then it looks like I'm stuck in Limbo forever," she said, changing into orbs and disappearing.

"Oh god, d'you think she'll be back?" Piper asked,

"I'd count on it, she's a very special little girl, and not just for her magic," Leo replied.

Later that night, Piper was lying on her bed when she saw orbs hovering in the air,

"mommy, I'm not giving up, I'm going to guide you to happiness, I'm going to guide you to daddy," Patrice's voice said, then the orbs flew up through the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Prue and Andy were sitting at the dining table, having a candle lit dinner,

"I love you Mr Trudeau, and I'm so glad those stupid Elders brought you back to life, back to me," she said,

"I love you too, Mrs Halliwell-Trudeau," he replied, putting a forkful of marinated chicken to her mouth.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter: Paige meets a girl called Phobia, only to learn she is the daughter of a powerful demon Prue, Piper and Phoebe have previously faced, twice. While Paige is off dealing with Phobia, Prue and Piper must battle Mascrin, after he takes Glenn hostage.**

**A/N. For those of you who read parts of my first ever fic, 'P4', I've recycled the idea of warlighters and changed them slightly! **


	32. Charmedaphobia

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Patrice is going to play a major part in the love triangle between Leo/Piper/Dan! Yes, Prue and Andy are back together, but her upcoming subplot might affect that! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! You'll have to see about Patrice! As I said to Peanut, Prue and Andy may not be together for long! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Patrice destroying Dan? You'll just have to see how far she's willing to go to get her parents together! You'll have to see about Phoebe! Caffeine? I thought you were addicted to cheese? lol.**

**You all guessed Phobia's father, so that won't be a surprise. **

**Charmedaphobia:**

Paige closed her eyes tight and vanished in a swirl of bright lights, she reappeared in her bedroom at the manor, which had previously been Phoebe's,

"I did it, I orbed upstairs!" she cheered.

"Well done," Prue congratulated, after Andy orbed them up to Paige's room,

"thanks, I've been practicing so much, I'm so happy I can orb more than just in the same place," Paige said. She closed her eyes again and the Book of Shadows orbed into her hands,

"what ya lookin for?" Prue asked,

"a way to control Karis' powers, she keeps shooting electro-pyrokinetic bolts while she's asleep," the youngest sister replied. Prue stepped over to her sister's side and sat on the bed with her,

"one of my charges is calling," Andy said, giving Prue a peck on the cheek and dissolving into red orbs.

He orbed into an abandoned warehouse,

"Maria, are you here?" he called out,

"Andy, I'm here," a woman said, running up to him. Maria was about twenty-nine, with red-brown hair and mint green eyes, she wore a short, lime, dress and green slip-on shoes.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"a demon, there's a demon after me," she replied,

"didn't you use your telepathy on him?" Andy questioned,

"it didn't work, he's immune," Maria told him. Andy looked past Maria to see a prowler demon,

"prowler demons stalk their victims to learn their weaknesses, do you know how long he's been following you?" Andy asked,

"I only discovered him yesterday, but I thought the potion I made had vanquished him," she replied.

"He probably absorbed it, prowler demons are also part parasite," the warlighter told her, the prowler demon leapt at the pair, a large plank of wood in his hands, Andy darted forward and grabbed the prowler demon's face, activating his thermokinetic touch and burning it. The demon opened his mouth to reveal giant fangs, then he roared and spat black liquid at them, it began to spread across their bodies,

"what's happening?" Maria whimpered,

"it's some kind of supernatural cement, which is blocking my powers," Andy replied.

"It would appear I'm the winner," the prowler hissed,

"I don't think so," a voice said, and then Leo stepped out of the shadows, electricity crackling on his fingertips. The Elder blasted the lightening, vanquishing the prowler demon and therefore breaking the black solid which had encased Andy and Maria.

The following morning, Paige was sitting at her desk South Bay Social Services when a teenage girl with blue-streaked, black, hair and pale skin walked in.

"Can I help you?" Paige asked, standing up and walking over to the girl,

"I'm looking for Paige, Paige Matthews," she replied,

"I'm Paige Matthews," Paige said,

"hi, I'm Phobia Hayes," the girl told her.

"That's a very interesting name," Paige said, "what can I do for you?"

"well, I need your help to learn how to control my powers," Phobia replied, as if it was something everybody said,

"what?" Paige exclaimed, leading Phobia into the female toilets.

"I've only just learnt how to control my own powers, can't your whitelighter help you?" Paige questioned,

"the Elders won't give me one, but the head teacher at magic school, Gideon, told me you were half whitelighter so you might be able to help me," Phobia said,

"magic school? cool!" Paige grinned.

"Anyway, back to the conversation at hand, why won't the Elders give you a whitelighter?" the youngest charmed one asked,

"because I'm part demon," the teenager replied, Paige gasped in shock.

At the manor, Piper, Glenn and Andy were in the kitchen,

"dada," one year old Grace giggled, she and Karis were chasing Kit and Kat.

"Bwad tit! Bwad tat!" Karis yelled, she couldn't say 'k' and said 't' instead, Kit and Kat had just jumped onto the kitchen work-surface and were licking it, the small girl charged up an electro-pyrokinetic bolt.

"Karis no!" Piper exclaimed, freezing the bolt before it could touch the two cats,

"don't do that again," Glenn told her, "it's naughty,"

"but tit tat bad," Karis said,

"Kit and Kat are just hungry," Andy explained.

"Glenn get the kids outta here," Piper instructed, as a bright flash began to develop in the air, she knew it was Mascrin,

"ah, ah, ah," the solar demon said, grabbing the back of Glenn's neck, "if you want to save him, give me their powers," he looked at Karis and Grace.

"Nah," Karis laughed, zapping him with her electro-pyrokinesis power,

"for that, you must give me your powers as well," Mascrin said, pointing at Piper and disappearing with Glenn in his hold.

"What's with that guy and powers?" Andy said,

"I don't know, but I do know we need to save Glenn," Piper told him.

Paige and Phobia orbed into a dazzling hallway,

"wow, magic school is amazing, Karis is definitely coming here," Paige said,

"it really is cool, except for some of the teachers," Phobia stated.

"Hi, I'm looking for Gideon," Paige said to a middle-aged woman,

"oh my god, its Paige Matthews, wow!" the woman exclaimed,

"yeah, anyway, do you know where Gideon is?" Paige questioned.

"He's in a meeting with his fellow Elders right now, but maybe I can help, I'm Mrs Lang, but you can call me Henrietta," the woman replied,

"Well apparently Gideon told Phobia I could help her, so we're trying to find out who her father is, so I was wondering if Gideon knew?" Paige said,

"Phobia, you know it would be dangerous if your father discovered you," Henrietta told her.

"I don't care Mrs Lang, I want to know who my father is!" Phobia shouted,

"don't you take that tone with me missy," Henrietta snapped,

"tell me," Phobia pleaded,

"your father, your biological father, is a powerful demon named Barbas," Henrietta said quietly.

"My sisters told me about him, he's the demon of fear and a great threat, but my niece dealt with that," Paige said,

"that must be where my name comes from, y'know, a phobia is a fear," Phobia said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Phobia, listen to me, just because your father is evil it doesn't mean you are, your mother was a warlighter, that means you're good, now tell me your powers and I'll help you to deal with them, especially the demonic ones," Paige told the teenager, who replied;

"well, I can orb, I have transmogrification, lunakinesis, and I think I brought my friend's nightmare to life a few days ago."

"Nightmare amplification, very similar to Barbas' main power," Henrietta said,

"well, I can help you with the orbing, the transmogrification, maybe your nightmare making power, but I have no idea what lunakinesis is," Paige told Phobia,

"lunakinesis is the opposite of solarkinesis, I can create darkness and silvery light which is cold and can reflect other powers, like the moon reflects the sun," Phobia told her.

"Okay, throw a lunakinetic blast at me," Paige instructed, Phobia nodded and shot a beam of grey-white light at her, Paige orbed out of the way and the blast hit a bookshelf, knocking some things off it.

"Behind you," Paige said, orbing in behind Phobia, the teen warlighter-demon released another beam from each of her hands, unfortunately Paige wasn't quick enough this time and the beams threw her backwards.

"Phobia you have a class in three minutes," Henrietta stated, teleporting from sight,

"she's right, go to your class and I'll meet you back here," Paige told Phobia,

"okay," the reluctant teenager replied, walking off down the corridor. Paige sat on the nearest chair, then a book caught her attention,

"Solar and Luna," she read from the cover, before opening it to the first page.

Piper and Prue entered the building which the scrying crystal had showed them Glenn was,

"do we have a plan?" Piper asked,

"we fight," Prue simply replied,

"what if he fights better?" the middle sister asked,

"then, we die," Prue said.

"I knew you'd come, but where are the powers I requested?" Mascrin asked, as he walked into the room through the back wall,

"where they belong," Piper said, flicking out her right hand and released a blast at him,

"that's not very nice," he said, protecting himself from the blast with a shield of psychic energy.

"That's a lot of powers you've got there, a shame you won't be getting anymore," Prue said,

"unless you haven't noticed there are only two of you, not exactly the power of three," he snarled, firing lasers of sunlight from his fingertips. Prue defended her and Piper from the lasers by building up a wall of telekinetic energy,

"that won't protect you for long," Mascrin told them, a neon-yellow energy ball sat in his palm.

"Uh oh, what are we gonna do?" Piper asked her big sister, Prue shrugged,

"bye, bye," Mascrin grinned, shooting the energy ball at them, Prue squinted her eyes and it flew back at him.

"Witches," he muttered, clutching his shoulder in pain,

"what about them?" a voice asked from behind, Mascrin turned around to see Paige and a teenage girl, then he released a beam of sunlight at them. Phobia threw her hand forward and a lunakinetic blast flew from her hand, colliding with the sunlight and creating a swirl of dark and light,

"Prue, move it at him," Paige said, Prue didn't ask any questions and waved her hand at the ball which had been created by the mixing of lunakinesis and solarkinesis, flinging it through the air and at Mascrin. He roared in pain as he exploded into sparks of yellow and silver,

"what the hell just happened?" Piper questioned, in shock,

"while I was waiting for Phobia to finish her class I came across a book, inside I found something about solar demons, then there was something very cryptic; 'he can only be destroyed when the moon shines just as bright, and hides the sun in dark night'," Paige explained.

"And I'm lunakinetic, so my power is like the moon like his is like the sun, so them put together…well I think you understand," Phobia said,

"who are you?" Prue asked,

"guys, this is Phobia, she's the daughter of…" Paige hesitated before continuing, "…she's the daughter of Barbas," Prue and Piper gasped.

"Wait, we haven't found Glenn?" Piper exclaimed,

"Glenn? You came here to get Glenn? When I went to the manor he was asleep at the kitchen table," Paige told them,

"it looks like Mascrin wasn't actually gonna hurt him, just wait for us to come and then return him," Prue said.

Later that night, Prue, Andy and Paige were taking a tour of magic school, ever since Phobia had taken Paige there and she had told her sisters about it, they had decided to send Grace and Karis there, but for now they'd only be in nursery.

Meanwhile, Piper was at Dan's house,

"I can't believe we're getting married in a few weeks," he said,

"I know, time's just flown by, I'm just going to the bathroom," Piper told him. She entered the bathroom and locked the door, then she took a look in the mirror and tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. The young witch then began to chant;

"Leo or Dan,

I call the spirits,

help me choose the right man,

so a life with love I can lead,

and not wither like a weed."

A twinkle of light exited her chest through the area where her heart is, flying up through the ceiling and into the night sky. Then the light came falling back down and flew into the manor, through Piper's bedroom window, resting on her bed and forming a man who was dressed in a tuxedo and had a single red rose in his hand.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Piper returns home to find Romeo, the man she accidentally created with her spell. She learns he is a mixture of Dan and Leo, he's a muscular man, very kind and romantic, a lot like Leo, but completely mortal like and someone she could escape magic with at any time, like Dan. Meanwhile, Cole goes on journey to find a purpose in life, now that Phoebe is gone, and ends up in the Dimension of Olympia, where he meets a woman-maker, will he have a copy of Phoebe made?**

'**Leo, Leo, where art thou Dan" should be up soon. **


	33. Leo, Leo, where art thou Dan

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Phobia is going to become a main character and I might give her a subplot in the sequel! I have plans for a Grace subplot planned for the sequel, but I can't seem to think of one for Karis! So I'm glad you love her, but she may not be a main focus in any of the chapters of this or the first few of the sequel! I haven't decided what to do with Gideon, he may not even appear!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I'm really glad you like Phobia because she's going to be a main character! There are quite a few Grace and Karis moments to come before the end of the fic! I am a massive Piper/Leo shipper, but you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You might just get a chance to see Phobia sway towards the dark side in the sequel! Glad you liked Prue's line! **

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'Romeo, Romeo, were art thou Romeo'.**

**Leo, Leo, where art thou Dan:**

Piper wearily climbed the stairs and shuffled towards her bedroom, she opened the door and found a man sitting on her bed. He had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, wore a black tuxedo and shiny black shoes,

"my dearest Piper, you look exquisite," the stranger said. Piper looked down at the torn jeans and blue sweater she was wearing, in her opinion she looked more scruffy than exquisite,

"who are you?" she questioned,

"Romeo, your true love," he replied.

"Uh oh, is this to do with the spell I cast last night?" Piper asked,

"yep," Romeo replied, "I'm the ultimate mixture of Leo and Dan, I have the build and attitude of Leo, with the normalness of Dan,"

"wow, you really are perfect," she said, letting him pull her into a passionate kiss.

On an island somewhere in the Pacific ocean, Cole ran through a dark rainforest, he was chasing an aquatic demon,

"come out, come out, wherever you are," he called, after coming to a halt and walking round in a circle. Suddenly, a blue and white demon pounced out of a tree and threw a ball of water at Cole, who destroyed it with an energy ball. Then the aquatic demon hit Cole with a burst of water so strong it forced him through the air and slammed him into a tree,

"you'll get your little witch friends to cast a spell to hide me from the aquatic angels, Poseidon will be sending them after me soon," the demon said.

"I don't think so," Cole told him, holding a giant energy ball with his two hands, the watery creature became a figure of water, which began to turn into bubbles and pop. Cole jumped forward and into the water, just as it all became bubbles and disappeared, taking him with it.

Meanwhile, Piper tied her bathrobe and kissed Romeo's lips, careful not to wake him,

"have you been in bed?" Paige asked, seeing Piper leave her room,

"let's just say Romeo's perfect in every way," Piper replied, a smile plastered across her face.

"What? who's Romeo? how can you not feel guilty after cheating on Dan?" Paige questioned,

"well, I kinda didn't, last night I cast a spell to help me choose between him and Leo, and I ended up creating a mixture of the two," Piper said, opening her bedroom door to show the sleeping blond.

"Wow!" Paige exclaimed, as Piper closed the door and went into her bathroom,

"what's wow?" Prue asked, walking up behind her youngest sister,

"Piper's Leo/Dan mixture," Paige replied.

In the Dimension of Olympia, swirling bubbles formed the aquatic demon and Cole,

"why did you come here?" Cole asked, "this is where the aquatic angels will be, plus hundreds of other things"

"well this is where the great evil is rising, and then they shall bring forth an even greater one," the aquatic demon replied.

"Shame you won't be there to see it," Cole said, vanquishing him with an energy ball, "I think I'll take a look around this place," he said to himself, shimmering out.

He shimmered into a small, one-story, building,

"can I help you?" a man asked,

"I don't know, what do you do?" Cole replied,

"I make dream lovers, are you interested?" the man said, Cole began to think about Phoebe and said;

"maybe."

Piper and Romeo were walking down the stairs, hand in hand, when the doorbell went,

"you have to hide, that'll be Dan," Piper told him, Romeo began to walk back up the stairs when orbs materialised in the foyer,

"and that's Leo," Piper said, Romeo kept walking up the stairs when the orbs completely became Leo and the front door opened.

"The door was open," Dan said, "Leo? What are you doing here?"

"probably the same thing you are, coming to see the woman I love," Leo replied,

"who are you?" they questioned in unison, turning to face Romeo.

"I could see this happening," Prue said, as she and Paige popped their heads round the kitchen doorway,

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Piper yelled, all three of the men froze.

"Thank you," she said, "now let me explain, Dan I love you, but I love Leo too," Dan clenched his fists and glared at Leo,

"what about him?" he asked, pointing at Romeo,

"Romeo's just like both of you, that's why he's my perfect guy, he came to me after I realized I couldn't love you both, it's not fair," she replied. Tears were now glimmering in the middle charmed one's eyes,

"Leo, I do love you, I always have and always will, but we can't be together, you know it's too complicated," she said, "Romeo, right now you are the perfect thing for me, but you're also a reminder that I'm in love with two different men," finally she looked at Dan, "Dan, I love you, but there are things about me I can't tell you, things you won't understand, and if you're willing to live with that then so am I."

"Piper, I know you can't tell me everything, and I can live with that, but knowing I'm not the only man you love, well you admitting it, is gonna be hard," Dan told her,

"what are you saying?" she asked,

"I'm saying, I still want to marry you, if you never see Leo again," he said. This angered Leo so much he swung his fist forward and punched Dan right in the middle of the face, knocking him out,

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed.

"Nice punch," Romeo complimented, "Piper, I don't want to make things harder, so just reverse the spell and I'll be gone, unless you choose me, leave these two, marry me," he said, Piper felt torn,

"I've got an idea," Paige said, from where she and Prue sat by the dining table. Then she chanted;

"Show what each love shall hold,

And let the future unfold,

To help Piper decide,

From happiness no longer hide."

Piper's body went limp and she fell to the ground,

"what did you do?" Prue asked, as she and Paige ran to Piper's side,

"I think my spell has somehow astral projected her into the future so she can see what will happen with the different ones she chooses," the youngest sister replied.

A scarlet flare appeared in the attic and became Piper,

"uh oh, something's wrong, I just astral projected," she said to herself, looking around the attic and seeing it was different. She left the attic and went downstairs, only to see Leo firing electricity at the Source, while Prue and Paige lay motionless on the floor,

"if I choose Leo magic will be around forever, I'll never be able to escape and neither will my sisters," she said, before disappearing in the same flare she had appeared in.

This time she found herself in Dan's house, he was in the kitchen cooking her breakfast and she was in the bathroom. She turned around and accidentally knocked of a bottle of shampoo, Piper threw out her hands to freeze it but nothing happened, in this future she had given up her powers.

Once again she projected into another future, she was outside her bedroom door and when she went in she saw Romeo kissing another woman,

"looks like he's not so perfect," Piper said, dematerialising into a pinkish-red flash.

She awoke to find Prue and Paige one either side of her, and Leo reluctantly healing Dan,

"have you made your decision?" Romeo asked,

"Leo, our future is only going to be full of pain, and Romeo, our future is going to be full of you and other women, then again, Dan, our future will only work when you make me give up part of who I am," Piper said.

"But right now, I'm pretty sure Dan is the best choice," she told them, tears spiralling out of control, flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall, Leo just walked out the house and Romeo went into the kitchen, and disappeared, now that Piper had chosen he was no longer needed.

That night, Piper was reading a magazine when she had an epiphany,

"what have I done?" she said, "I love Leo," she jumped up from her chair and began calling his name. She got her hopes up when orbs began to materialise, but when they became a female Elder her heart sunk,

"Leo won't be answering your calls anymore, he won't even be hearing them, instead you will get a new whitelighter, that is all," the Elder said, orbing out.

"I've lost him," Piper whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

In Olympia, Cole watched as the woman-maker opened the door to show a beautiful young woman,

"Phoebe," Cole whispered,

"as you requested, though she will have only one power and it will be very different to the original Phoebe's," the woman-maker said. 'Phoebe' walked forward and moved her arms up to Cole's face in a robotic fashion, putting her hands on his cheeks and planting a kiss on his lips.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- When Prue gets a new power, when she learns it is demonic she decides to look back through the family tree to see if there were any demons in the family, but she finds something much worse. Cole ponders whether to tell the sisters about Fake Phoebe after she is kidnapped. Phobia tells Paige there's a teaching job going at Magic School, will she take it?**

"**Daddy Dearest" should be up tomorrow. **


	34. Daddy Dearest

**Replies-**

**Rjf2004: Glad you liked it! Lets just say it isn't Leo Dan needs to worry about ruining the wedding, it's Patrice! I think I know your theory, is it that Phobia is their sister? I was going to do that, but I'm not very keen on the 'five sister' thing, but that doesn't mean she won't be sticking around, Phobia's not going anywhere, though she's only a guest character in this fic she's a main one in the sequel! Glad you love the kids!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Flying monkeys? Uh oh! lol. The next chapter Leo's in is 36; 'Like Father, Like Daughter'! Fake Phoebe's only gonna be in chapter 37 and then she's gone for good, and she's not even in that for five minutes!**

**Hmcdd-pileo-forever: Leo will be back! **

**Daddy Dearest:**

Paige orbed into the attic and began frantically searching through the Book of Shadows,

"Paige!" Piper's voice yelled from downstairs, the youngest charmed one gave up flipping through the book and orbed back downstairs. She appeared just as Piper flew through the air and crashed down onto the dining table,

"Prue, watch out!" Paige exclaimed, when she saw the attacking demon shoot an energy ball at her. Prue threw out her hands to use her power, but instead of releasing a telekinetic blast, acid flew from her palms and destroyed the energy ball, before hitting the demon and smothering him in burns, which vanquished him.

"Isn't that the power you had when the woogy infected Grace in the womb?" Piper asked, Prue nodded and stared down at her hands,

"let's call Amelia, see if she knows anything about it," Paige said, referring to their female whitelighter Amelia, who had been sent to them yesterday, just a day after Leo had denied Piper's call.

Later that night, Amelia had been pretty useless, the only thing she could tell them was that acid generation was a demonic power, so Prue had decided to trace back through their family, to see if it was somehow in their bloodline and there had been a demon in the family. She was reading through the names in the family tree until she came across to her mother, she followed the line to where her father's name was written, Victor Bennet, but she dropped the large piece of paper in shock when his name changed.

"Possessed," she read, that was the word which had replaced his name,

"that's right Prue, the night you were conceived I had possessed your father, so biologically, you're his, but magically, you're mine," a deep voice said, then the woogy materialised next to the eldest charmed one.

"I'm not evil," she stated,

"I never said you were, but part of you is, part of your magic is," the woogyman told her, Prue tried to use her power on him but nothing happened,

"use it, use your demonic power, it's strong enough to get rid of me," the woogy said. Prue ran towards the door but the woogy sealed it off with a cube of dark energy,

"what do you want?" she questioned,

"I want you to join me, become the Angel of Shadows," he replied,

"never," she spat.

Meanwhile, Paige was in Magic School, trying to find some more about Prue's new power,

"hey Paige," Phobia said, sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing here so late?" Paige asked,

"Piper told me you were here, I came to tell you that Gideon is retiring to join Zola and Sandra, and become one of the leaders of the Elders," Phobia replied,

"okay, but what does that have to do with me?" the youngest of the charmed sisters asked,

"I think you'll be perfect for the job, with your social work skills and magical knowledge combined," the teen witch told her. Paige thought for a moment, she had quit her job a few weeks ago to be a full time witch, just like Phoebe was, and if she took this job she'd be a full time witch and help kids,

"I accept," she grinned, standing up.

Cole shimmered into the cave where the Olympian Oracle lived, Fake Phoebe had been taken by a demonic firestarter and he didn't want to lose his true love again,

"a demon," the Oracle said, "what brings you here?"

"Love, I lost mine, but then….someone helped, and now she's been kidnapped," he replied,

"and you want me to show you? no chance, Zeus shall have me killed for helping a demon," she told him.

"Please, you're my last hope in finding her," Cole said,

"the Angelic Seer might help you, she's said to be a lot more human-like than the previous one," the Oracle informed the half demon,

"where can I find her?" he asked,

"she can be visited through the Seeing Glass, otherwise you will have to perform a spell to summon her, but only other angelic beings can use it," the Oracle explained, Cole nodded and shimmered out, he wasn't going to give up until he had met the Angelic Seer, and she had shown him where 'Phoebe' was.

Back at the manor, Prue was releasing acid at the woogy,

"stay away from me, I'm not your daughter, not magically, not in any way," she said, giving the acid a telekinetic boost.

"You can't defeat me Prue, not unless you let me perform a ritual, give you powers almost identical to mine, powers your dark destiny says you should have," he told her, but Prue just shook her head and threw a final burst of acid before trying to move the block of energy which was barricading the door. She squinted her eyes and waved her arms so many times they ached, but the dark energy wouldn't budge,

"if you won't join me willingly then I'll take serious action," the woogy snarled, his vicious voice raised. He began to wrap around Prue and a black glow enveloped her body,

"it feels good to be bad doesn't it," he said, after moving back to where he had just been. The glow disappeared from around Prue and a wicked smile played across her lips,

"the Nexus is ours father," she said, her voice demonic.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Piper and Paige have no idea Prue has turned evil, and when dead witches are found across the city they cast a spell to give them the brains to solve the case, but they don't like what they find.**

'**CSI:SF' should be up soon. **

**A/N. Also, the chapter title was created by Princess Pinky as a reward for being the 100th reviewer, then I had to make up a chapter to go with it. **


	35. CSI:SF

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! I really hoped everyone would like my woogy/Victor/Prue thing! And you all have! I'll try and include more Andy, cos I don't think he's in this chapter either! Leo hitting Dan was something I was desperate to include, cos I just hate Dan so much! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Prue's subplot's gonna last until the end of the fic, and maybe in the sequel! Leo's back next chapter! Here's the chapter you titled!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Evil Prue is fun! But Evil Piper is way better! Patrice isn't gonna do anything to Piper, she loves her mommy, but Dan, that's another subject! **

**Phoenix Angelwolf: Glad you liked it! **

**This chapter is the one chosen by Princess Pinky. **

**CSI:SF**

Orbs formed in an alley, it was still daytime but nobody noticed, they took the shape of two women, and became Paige and Piper,

"excuse me, ladies, this is a crime scene, get outta here," one of the inspectors said. The two sisters began to walk away but then spun back around, Piper froze the area and they ran over to where the body of the dead witch was,

"she's so young," Paige said.

"We need to do something before the freeze wares off," Piper stated,

"I've got an idea," the youngest sister told her, then she chanted;

"So no time we do waste,

Give us the brains to solve the case."

The sisters' eyes flashed and their clothes changed, they were now in black suits and wore sunglasses,

"what did you do? turn us into the witches in black?" Piper asked,

"I made us like the people from CSI," Paige replied, "what are they called again?"

"I don't know, but we're called witches, and we look ridiculous," Piper said.

"You do, but I think it's a good look for me," Paige quipped, striking a pose,

"vanity will get you nowhere," Piper told her, then they pulled plastic gloves from their pockets and knelt down, beginning to investigate the body,

"she has a burn around her neck, likely to have been caused by rope or some other kind of irritating material," Paige said, folding down the girl's collar.

"It looks like she's been shot, though their doesn't appear to be an exit wound," Piper said,

"so it's still in there?" Paige asked,

"either that or it wasn't a bullet," the middle charmed one replied,

"you thinking magical?" Paige said, Piper nodded,

"lets head back to the lab, I took a DNA sample, we might be able to find out who she is before they do," Piper told her youngest sister, glancing up at the frozen professionals,

"lab? maybe my spell was a bit off," Paige said, before orbing them back to the manor.

They orbed in to find a note from Prue,

"be home soon, Prue," Piper read,

"does she even remember where home is? she's never here," Paige said,

"well with Grace in Magic School, there's no need for her to be home all the time, besides, she's probably at work anyway," Piper said.

Piper couldn't have been more wrong, Prue wasn't at work, she had been not to go back there until she had sorted herself out, this was because she had pushed the boss and he had tripped over something, ending up with a black eye, this was after he told her the light on some of the photos she had taken weren't very good, but now that she had secretly joined the woogy and turned evil, she always saw violence as the answer. Really, the eldest sister was on the other side of town, preparing to attack a witch no older than herself,

"don't hurt me," the witch pleaded, as a bullet of energy hovered near Prue's palm, but Prue ignored the witch's cries and murdered her with the magical bullet, which exploded once it had entered her body. The witch side of Prue felt guilty as the corpse dropped to the ground, but the demonic side was happy,

"what's one less force of good in the world?" she grinned, becoming a swirl of black smoke and disappearing.

Cole shimmered into the area which surrounded the Seeing Glass, the ground was sand, and trees were dotted around,

"hello?" he called,

"hello," a female voice said. He looked up at the tower made of mirrors, that was the Seeing Glass, the door was open and a woman was standing there,

"are you the Angelic Seer?" he asked,

"no, I'm Kendra, a warlighter, I'm here to see her too," she replied. Kendra was an Asian-American woman, she was wearing a brown, leather, mini-dress and black knee-boots, which had a small heel, her black hair was streaked with reddish-orange, she was about twenty-seven.

"What are you here for"? Cole asked,

"I'm thinking about joining the dark side, I wanted to see how long I'll last before someone vanquishes me, what you here for?" she replied,

"the love of my life has been taken, I want to find her," he told her. The warlighter stepped forward and a crimson energy bolt shot from her palm,

"if you wanna be evil you don't kill demons," Cole told her, becoming Belthazar and hitting the energy bolt with his hand, destroying it.

"You may be half demon, but you're not evil, I can sense it," Kendra said, a red laser released from her forehead and connected with his,

"what are you doing"? he questioned, becoming Cole again,

"I'm breaking apart the molecules in your mind, eventually you'll become paralyzed, and then you'll slip into a coma, from which not even Belthazar can wake," she told him. Cole tried to shimmer away from the laser, but it had somehow locked his powers,

"why are you doing this?" he asked, unable to move his legs,

"your mother took my life, luckily the Elders made me a warlighter, little did they know that all I wanted was revenge," she replied, enhancing the laser and paralyzing his arms, meaning he couldn't throw an energy ball even if his powers weren't blocked.

At the manor, Piper and Paige had created a potion with the witch's DNA,

"so what do we do now?" Piper asked,

"we use this spell and hopefully her name will be spelled out in the potion," Paige replied, the two sister linked their hands and chanted;

"To help us find who is to blame,

Show to us the victim's name."

The potion began to bubble and letters appeared in it,

"B-E-V-E-R-L-E-Y K-I-N-G-S-T-O-N," Paige read the letters as they materialised,

"okay, so now we have to find out who has a grudge against a girl called Beverley Kingston," Piper stated.

"Or we can just scrap that idea and do a spell to take us back to when she was killed?" Paige told her,

"we can't change her death, it was destined," Piper said,

"I didn't say that, we'll just go back and see who it was, then we can get them," the youngest sister explained.

A few minutes later, Paige held a piece of paper so Piper could see it and together they said the spell which was written on it,

"We say these words, we weave this rhyme,

To call the powers and go back in time,

The death of Beverley may we see,

Take us back, my sister and me."

They departed the room in a golden swirl,

"there she is," Piper said, after they arrived back in time, her finger was pointed to where Beverley was walking, the two sisters hid behind a wall and popped their heads round it. Beverley stopped for a moment to put on some lip-gloss, but in that moment, black smoke rose from the nearest manhole and became a woman in her mid-to-late twenties, she had raven black hair and her eyes were like clumps of charcoal, she was wearing a long, leather, coat and grey jeans, the attacking female also wore a black, halter-neck, top.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Piper exclaimed, they gasped as their big sister murdered the innocent witch with a mystical bullet, and then exited the area in a tornado of smoke. Seeing who Beverley's killer was had reversed the spell and sent Piper and Paige back,

"I can't believe Prue killed her," Piper said, sitting down at the kitchen table,

"maybe it wasn't Prue? maybe it was a shapeshifter? or maybe she was possessed?" Paige said. Amelia, their whitelighter, orbed in,

"another witch has been found, do you know who the killer is?" she asked,

"unfortunately, yes," Paige said,

"well get vanquishing," Amelia told them, as she orbed out.

"What do we do now?" Paige asked,

"I don't know, we can't vanquish our sister," Piper replied.

A few hours later, Piper and Paige had reversed the 'CSI' spell and were sitting in the living room, discussing what to do about Prue, when the topic of their discussion entered the house,

"hey guys," she said, in a very friendly and non-evil way. The middle and baby sister stared at their sister, unable to speak.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Paige helps a troubled teen, as her first task as headmistress of Magic School. Piper falls into a coma, where she is visited by Patrice. Prue becomes even more like the woogy when she confronts the Source, saying he can either join her and give her the grimoire, or she will vanquish him. **

'**Like Father, Like Daughter' should be up soon.**


	36. Like Father, Like Daughter

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated for ages, but my computer 'died'! Anyway, on with the replies:**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I did like 'Bite Me', but I'm not sure if I like Evil Paige a lot! Of course I'll help you with spells, just e-mail me! You'll just have to see about Phoebe! Cole will be okay! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You'll have to wait and see about Prue's forgiveness, but not even if she's being evil will stop her determination to marry Andy in chapter 42! Andy and Prue will have a confrontation in chapter 39! 'My Wife the Woogy'? I might just use that!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Piper and Paige are my favourites too! Glad you liked the spells!**

**Jackie67: Glad you liked it! Dan will get his comeuppance!**

**Kay: Glad you liked it!**

**Hermionelily: Glad you liked it!**

**PhoenixAngelWolf: Glad you liked it! **

**Like Father, Like Daughter:**

Piper walked into the kitchen, she and Paige had decided not to tell Prue they knew she had killed those to witches, they were going to play it smart and try to catch her out,

"I'm going to see about some flowers today, ya wanna come Prue?" the middle charmed one asked.

"Suppose," Prue shrugged, fighting the demonic urge to throw acid at her sisters,

"I'm late for work, school opened fifteen minutes ago," Paige said, running into the kitchen, grabbing a blueberry muffin, and orbing out.

Not much later, Piper and Prue were walking through an alley, supposedly going to look at some flowers for Piper and Dan's wedding, but it was actually a set up,

"what are we doing here?" Prue questioned, realizing it was the same alley she had killed Beverly in. Piper grinned and pulled a vial from her pocket, dropping it in-front of her sister, who grabbed it from the air with supernatural speed and smashed it on Piper's back,

"a sleeping potion, pathetic, though he did tell me you'd find out eventually," she said, after smelling some of the potion.

"Who?" Piper asked, falling to her knees,

"father," Prue replied,

"dad? how's dad making you do this?" Piper's eyes were beginning to close as the potion took affect,

"not Victor, my other father, the ultimate shadow," the eldest sister explained.

"The woogy? he's not your father Prue, he's brainwashed you," Piper murmured, dropping into a deep sleep,

"I think I'll give it an extra boost," Prue said, sprinkling some black dust on her sister, enhancing the power of the potion.

At magic school, Paige was teaching a history class,

"okay, so does anybody know who Charlotte Warren was?" she asked, a boy shot his hand up straight away,

"yes Carl," Paige said,

"she's the mother of Melinda Warren, one of the most powerful witches to exist," he told her.

"Very good, and we'll be talking about Melinda Warren in our next lesson, because our main topic for this term is the Warren line, which just happens to be my biological family," Paige explained to the students,

"Carl's such a dork," a girl said to her friends,

"hey, Hilda take that back," Paige ordered,

"I told you, call me Hexandra, the name of my most powerful ancestor, she was a serpent witch, and no, I won't take that back, he is a dork," Hilda replied. Carl and Hilda shared a heated glare and both used their powers, thermal blasts shot from her eyes and he extinguished them with a burst of water,

"both of you, wait in the corridor," Paige commanded, pointing to the door,

"urm, Miss Matthews, Georgia just massed out and she can't…un-mass," Leila said. Suddenly, a potion orbed in in midair and dropped to the floor by Georgia, making her stop massing out,

"wow, I wish I could psychokinetic-orb, where did you orb that potion from?" Leila asked,

"the staff room, there's a load of them, they're designed to reverse the magic cast by students," Paige replied, "anyway, back to the lesson, read pages one and two in 'The Warren Chronicles' book, while I go sort out Carl and Hil….Hexandra," she told them, orbing into the corridor.

Prue stalked through the alley where Piper lay unconscious,

"c'mon Amelia, get here so I can leave, I have witches to kill," she said, her tone very impatient,

"is there a problem Prue?" Amelia asked, orbing in. The eldest charmed one turned to see their whitelighter standing with an athame in her hand,

"the Elders know that you've become evil Prue, become his daughter," she said, but this didn't scare Prue, in fact it made her laugh, she sprung her hands forward and Amelia shot backwards through the air, releasing the athame while doing so.

"What is this for?" Prue asked, picking up the athame, "I thought whitelighters were supposed to heal, not harm?"

"call it compensation," Amelia replied, orbing behind Prue and hitting her on the back of the head. Prue leapt into the air and the athame glowed,

"darklighter poison," she laughed, stabbing it into Amelia's shoulder and smoking out.

She smoked into the underworld, face to face with the Source,

"witch, how did you do that?" he questioned, forming a fire ball,

"magic," she smiled, destroying the fire ball with acid.

"Now, you have two choices, you can either give me the Grimoire and join me, or I'll vanquish you, and don't think I don't have the power to do that," she told him, as a black energy ball lit up in her hand, the Source just shook his head and flamed out,

"looks like I'll just have to help myself," she said.

Leo orbed into the alley to find Piper unconscious and Amelia dying,

"heal Piper, I can be replaced, she can't," Amelia croaked, Leo nodded and held his hands over Piper's body,

"it's not working, the magic that caused this is somehow pulling her deeper and deeper in," he said,

"what does that mean?" Amelia asked, using all her strength to sit up.

"It means she's in some kind of mystical coma," Leo replied, moving over to heal Amelia, but it was too late,

"I'm so sorry," he said,

"it's okay, but before I die, you need to know, Prue…." she began to cough in the middle of her sentence, and passed away before she could finish it. Leo glanced back at over at Piper, she was saying something, but he couldn't understand it and orbed her back to the manor, but little did he know she was not only in a coma, but in a dream-like quest;

_Piper was standing in a large, white, room, it was filled with silvery mist and white rose petals hid the floor from sight, her clothes had changed to long, yellow-cream, robes,_

"_hello?" she called,_

"_hi, mom," a familiar voice said, the middle sister turned around to see the ghost of her daughter._

"_Patrice, how are you here? why are you here? why am I here?" Piper asked,_

"_evil may have put you in this coma, but you're in it for an even more powerful reason, love," the young girl replied,_

"_what do you mean?" Piper questioned her daughter,_

"_I told you I was gonna guide you back to dad, and that's exactly what I'm here to do," Patrice told her. Their surroundings changed and they were now standing in the manor, except it was very different,_

"_where are we?" Piper asked,_

"_the manor, in the 1920s, your and dad's past lives are here, together," Patrice explained, they watched as Past Piper came out of the kitchen with Past Leo hot on her trail, she stopped on the stairs and they shared a passionate kiss._

"_Why are you showing me this?" the middle charmed one asked,_

"_you and dad were together in this life, just like you're supposed to be in the next life, which is your life," Patrice told her mother, then the room began to change again and they were now in the Dimension of Olympia. The two looked on as another version of Piper was standing with her hands on her stomach, which surprisingly had a large baby bump, along side her were Paige and Leo, while Prue walked forward and began to telekinetically lift a boulder which was blocking the entrance to a cave. Pregnant Piper began to fire explosive blast at the boulder when one bounced of it and back at her, throwing her through the air and into a tree, Leo ran to her side, healing her,_

"_see, a future with dad is much better than one with Dan, you have someone who loves you more than life itself, who you love, and you're expecting a baby, plus you have magic, now tell me you can have all that with Dan," Patrice said, _

"_maybe, but your father won't even come to me anymore, he's…like immune to our calls" Piper replied. _

Back at Magic School, Paige was now alone in the corridor with Hilda, after sending Carl back into the classroom,

"you could have killed him," she stated,

"I don't care," Hilda shrugged.

"Well you should, why are you so mean?" Paige questioned

"because my parents are putting so much pressure on me, there's a family prophecy which practically says I'm supposed to be the next Hexandra, but I don't have the magic of a serpent witch," Hilda replied,

"what exactly is a serpent witch?" the youngest sister asked, Hilda pulled a leather-bound book from her bag and handed it to Paige. On the front cover there was two snakes, one gold and one crimson, they were intertwined and their faces were very close together, Paige opened the book and began to read;

"The Words of the Serpent," she read, from the title page, then she turned to the next one and carried on reading, "serpent witches are a certain breed of witches who can take the form of a snake-like creature and have supernatural speed and strength. Their other powers include optic thermodynamics, cloning, invisibility and psychic storms."

"What's a psychic storm?" Paige asked,

"this," Hilda said, her eyes turned plain white and bolts of silvery-blue lined across them, suddenly, electric blue and white sparks circled just below the ceiling, swirling around with grey clouds and the crashing of thunder,

"you created a storm with your mind? cool," Paige said, as the storm mixture disappeared.

"Yeah it is, but my parents think I only have optic thermodynamics, I don't want to tell them I can do that and turn invisible, they'll only keep pressuring me to master the other powers and fulfil the prophecy," Hilda told her.

"I have an idea, every time you feel upset or angry come and see me, don't take it out on other students," Paige said,

"okay, deal," Hilda agreed, and then they both walked back into the classroom.

Prue flipped the pages of the Grimoire,

"what exactly are you looking for?" a voice asked, then Leo walked up in-front of her,

"my, my, look who's back," she said, "I killed Amelia, and I'll kill you if I have to."

"What's happened to you Prue? Why are you doing this? What about Andy? Grace? Piper and Paige? What would Phoebe say about all of this?" he asked,

"you can ask her yourself," Prue replied, hitting him in the chest with an energy ball. Leo jumped up from the ground and zapped her with a lightening bolt, throwing her away from the Grimoire,

"you've just gotta hate Elders," she said, forcing him backwards with a stream of acid. Just as she was about to smoke out he covered her with a spray of light, which temporarily blinded her,

"see Prue, light always defeats darkness, good always defeats evil," he said,

"not anymore," she hissed, surrounding him in a tornado of killer wasps, distracting him long enough to smoke out with the Grimoire.

Meanwhile, Piper was still in her vision quest;

_Patrice led her mother to a small area, in it were three floating doors,_

"_where do they go to?" Piper asked,_

"_the past, the present, and the future, except this time with Dan, it's all part of proving you and he aren't meant to be," she replied, opening the first door and pulling Piper in. They were back in the 1920s, Past Dan, called Gordon Johnson in this life, was playing the piano, Past Piper standing next to it, he gave a smile and blew her a kiss, but she didn't look at him, her eyes were focused on Past Leo._

"_Piper Baxter married Gordon, if she hadn't then you wouldn't exist, but you don't have to marry Dan, you don't have to make the same mistake," Patrice told her, they appeared back in the area containing the doors and went through the second one. Dan and Piper were standing on the porch of the manor,_

"_this was the other night," Piper whispered, _

"_I can't wait till 15th December 2000," he said,_

"_me either," the Piper on the porch told him,_

"_don't sound too enthusiastic," the other Piper said sarcastically,_

"_that's because you're not," Patrice told her. As they went through the final door Piper found herself alone,_

"_it looks like this is my future without magic, and that includes Patrice's guidance," she said, watching as her future self and future Dan exit a large house, which was at the very centre of the city. Future Piper was wearing a business suit and black shoes, her hair had a grey streak going through it, a definite sign of stress,_

"_I take it you're going to see your sisters today," Future Dan, who was also in a suit, said in disgust. _

"_Why do you hate them so much?" Future Piper questioned,_

"_because it was them, and that stupid Leo, that nearly stopped us from getting married," he replied, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face,_

"_don't ever talk about my family like that," she said, he responded to the slap, but with more force, pushing her to the ground. _

"_Why are we so unhappy?" Present Piper asked herself,_

"_because you're not meant to be," Leo said, walking up behind her,_

"_what are you doing here?" she asked,_

"_lets just say our daughter will doing anything," he replied, cupping her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her lips._

"_No, this isn't right," she said, trying to fight the love,_

"_yes it is, and in your heart of hearts you know that," he told her, _

"_Leo, I know our future is happiness, and I know we're meant to be, but where does that take Dan? I at least need to see that," she told him. A bright flash spread across the couple and when it disappeared they were in a dank, cold, apartment, Dan was sitting on a chair in the corner, surrounded by empty beer bottles and holding a half-full one in each hand,_

"_he's a drunk, I can't do this Leo, it's not fair," Piper said,_

"_you're going to stay with him because of pity? that' s wrong, he can find his own way," Leo said. Suddenly, Piper's thoughts and mind began to spiral, and then she collapsed, only to wake up back in the manor, out of her coma._

"Leo?" she called, "are you here?"

"he's gone, and for all I know it could be forever, you've made your choice, _Piper_, and you've just said goodbye to me, and the only man who'll ever truly love you," Patrice spat, Piper looked at her non-corporeal daughter, watching as she vanished from sight.

In the underworld, Prue was staring at a page of the Grimoire, and began to chant the spell, which was written in an ancient demonic language;

"Excemo depres amdi arach,

Cuive donte norvo alfk."

Cracks spread across the ground, red and yellow snakes crawling from them,

"amazing," Prue gasped, as the snakes joined together and formed a woman. She had long flaming-orange hair, wore a bronze leotard, a vest of golden armour, knee-high metallic red boots, a pendant which had a gold snake and a red snake intertwined and had a black cobra resting across her shoulders.

"I am Hexandra, the serpent witch and one of the greatest demonic warriors, who can I thank for returning me to this realm of life?" she said,

"me, Prue," Prue told her,

"I'm guessing you want something off me," Hexandra said, after taking a glance at Prue and pulling a face,

"yes, I want you to help me destroy the side of good," Prue replied.

"Even your family? your daughter and fiancé?" Hexandra questioned, after reading Prue's mind,

"they are the family of Prudence Halliwell, I am no longer her, I have only one member of family, and that is my father, the shadow," the eldest of the Halliwell sisters replied,

"very well, where shall we begin?" the serpent witch asked, Prue thought for a moment and then a smile stretched across her face.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Piper, Paige, Phobia and Hilda go up against Prue, Hexandra and Kendra, the evil warlighter who attacked Cole. Cole has escaped Kendra and found the Angelic Seer, but is he prepared to discover who she is?**

'**Ladies Night' should be up soon. **


	37. Ladies Night

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You really think Shannen would be proud? Hexandra will be in this till the end, and I have a subplot to bring her into the sequel too! My computer was very old, so we weren't surprised! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I'm so glad people missed me! Yeah, now you understand lol! Patrice does rock doesn't she? I'm very proud of her, Karis and Grace, talking about Karis and Grace, they haven't been in it for a while, I'm gonna fit them into the next chapter! You'll have to see if Patrice had an impact on Piper, even though she's Piper's daughter she's going to be a lot like Paige; stubborn! When isn't Phoebe useless? It would have been her own fault if Kyle had shot her in the head! She's the one who said to get him involved!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I did originally plan for Hexandra to be a good witch, kinda like a heroine; like Xena! You'll have to see about Phoebe!**

**This chapter is quite shorter than the others, but I think the thing at the bottom might make up for it. **

**Ladies Night:**

Prue smoked into the main hall part of Magic School,

"oops, I forgot, the only reason I can get in here is because I'm a witch, but Hexandra isn't," she said to herself, she got quite a shock when Hexandra appeared out of an orange flash next to her.

"You aren't exactly the brightest evil in the underworld, I'm a serpent witch, witch, did you here that?" Hexandra said,

"shut up," Prue growled, her voice had turned demonic and markings were tattooed on her face, arms and neck, also sharp, black, talons had replaced her fingers.

"Calm down," Hexandra told her, Prue glared at her and returned to normal,

"what are we looking for?" the serpent witch asked,

"Hilda, she's of your family line and is destined to be just as powerful as you, we will need her help," Prue replied,

"I don't think so," Paige said from behind them, "I sensed evil and it led me to here, and now I know your plan, but you're not gonna get her, I won't let you," she threw out her hands and chanted;

"let the evil fall,

I call the forces to raise a wall."

A giant shield of blue spread between the two walls on her left and right,

"I can take care of this," Hexandra told Prue, shooting heat from her eyes, causing the protective barrier to flicker,

"uh oh," Paige said, orbing out.

"If we follow her we'll find Hilda," Prue stated, helping Hexandra to destroy the wall with a massive burst of acid. They walked into the room where Paige was supposed to be teaching a history class, except it was empty,

"where are they?" Hexandra questioned,

"they're here," Prue said, waving her hand and making Paige and the class appear. Carl threw water at them, pushing them backwards, while Hilda released thermodynamic blasts from her eyes, which Hexandra destroyed with her own optic heat beams. Paige psychokinetically-orbed an athame into Hexandra's back, but she just pulled it out and self-healed, Hilda surrounded Prue with a psychic storm and turned her attention to Hexandra. Most of the students in the room screamed as Hilda's skin became partially covered in black and turned scaly, her nose became nothing but two slits, her mouth filled up with razor-like teeth, and her eyes turned yellow.

"Talk about bad hair," Velma Hinkle, one of the school bullies, said, looking up at Hilda's hair which had become frizzy, red, and static,

"oh my god," Paige gasped, Hexandra laughed and changed into her own serpent-form.

"Things just get more interesting by the minute," Prue said, after defeating the storm, Paige orbed out and then back in again a few moments later, with Piper and Phobia,

"hey, Hex, we're going," Prue told the serpent witch, then they both departed in their own form of getting around.

Not much later, Paige, Piper, Phobia and Hilda, who had gone back to her original appearance, were sitting in the attic, looking at The Words of the Serpent,

"it says the only way to vanquish a serpent witch is for another one to cast this spell," Paige said, showing them the page she was reading.

"Well, I'm guessing that I have to cast it then," Hilda stated,

"how bout you two go get something to eat," Piper said to Phobia and Hilda, who nodded and walked down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Prue and Hexandra were standing in the underworld, staring at Kendra,

"do you think she is powerful enough? if someone is going to join us they need to be strong," Hexandra said,

"I think she'll do just fine," Prue replied, then the three women smoked, teleported and orbed out.

In the Dimension of Olympia, Cole stumbled towards the pentagon-shaped, small, crystal, building, he was still extremely weak after fighting to escape Kendra, the evil warlighter who had attacked him.

"This better be worth it," he said, shimmering over to the entrance, and walking in,

"anybody home?" he called,

"Cole?" a voice said, Cole squinted to see in the darkness, and nearly collapsed at what he saw when light filled the room. There, before him, stood Phoebe. She was wearing a white, one-sleeved, dress, it was open at the stomach but had sparkling gold bands attaching it at the back, her hair was blonde-brown and down to her shoulders, a gold amulet hung around her neck, on it was an eye made up out of small, yellowy, jewels, and in the place where the pupil would be was a large, blue, crystal.

"Phoebe, how….how are you….here?" Cole stuttered, his beginning to turn watery and shine,

"I'm the Angelic Seer," she replied, wiping the tears from her own eyes, they walked to each other and shared a romantic kiss.

A few minutes later, Cole shimmered him and Phoebe into the nearest forest,

"I knew you'd come," the firestarter who had taken Fake Phoebe said, killing the clone by burning her to ash. Cole launched an energy ball at the firestarter, who destroyed it with a flame, Phoebe stepped forward and blasted a bolt of yellow electricity at the firestarter, vanquishing him.

Prue, Kendra and Hexandra stood together, facing the manor,

"this is the final night they will see, and we're gonna make it ladies night," Prue said, grabbing their wrists and smoking them up to the attic.

They smoked in to find Piper, Paige, Phobia and Hilda prepared, they had potions in their hands and spells scattered across the table next to them. Kendra shot a laser at Phobia, who deflected it with a lunakinetic beam,

"Hilda, you take on Hexandra, Piper you go against Prue, and me and Phobia against the other one," Paige told them. Piper ran at Prue and used her kickboxing skills to do a forward flip into her chest, knocking her over, the eldest sister jumped up and threw acid at her younger sister, who froze it and blew it up. Hexandra and Hilda both turned into their serpent form and fought with hand-to-hand combat, while Paige and Phobia dodged lasers which Kendra was releasing. Cole shimmered in with Phoebe, and threw an energy ball at Kendra, vanquishing her, then Phoebe struck Hexandra with an electric bolt,

"we'll be back," Prue said, partially in shock, clutching Hexandra's arm and smoking them out.

"Phoebe!" Piper and Paige exclaimed in unison.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Phoebe explains how she's back. Prue is plagued by Patty, who's trying to change her daughter back. Victor arrives at the manor.**

'**Parents know best' should be up soon.**

**And, I was going to post this later on, but because I've been gone for over a week, it's an apology present; a summary of the sequel-**

**Being Charmed: The new evil in town crashes Piper and Leo's wedding. Phoebe and Cole consider having a baby. As her demonic powers grow, Prue loses control of her witch powers. Paige and Glenn go through a rough patch, and when he goes travelling for a few months she meets federal agent Kyle Brody, is their relationship over? Piper learns she is pregnant again. Phobia tries to help best friend Hilda. Karis, Grace and Patrice also appear. **


	38. Parents Know Best

**Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed.**

**Parents Know Best:**

Fifteen minutes after her return to her manor, Phoebe was explaining how she became the Angelic Seer;

"when I died, I was trapped in Limbo by Trajer, he told me I had a destiny, a destiny after being a charmed one, he said not only was I given the power of premonition because it was the third power of Melinda Warren, but I was given it instead of any of you because that's the main part of my new destiny, foresight."

"Urm, guys, I'm sorry to spoil the big moment, but what's gonna happen with the living arrangements?" Paige asked,

"you can keep my room, me and Cole talked about it and we're gonna live in his apartment, until we can get a house," Phoebe replied,

"well if Prue stays evil, you can have her room," Piper told her,

"what about me and Grace?" Andy said,

"sorry, I forgot about you," Piper joked.

"Aw, how sweet," Prue said, after smoking in, "a nice big family reunion," Grace wriggled in her father's arms,

"mama!" she cried, Phoebe used on of her enhanced powers as Angelic Seer, empathy, to channel her niece's powers and make her activate her enchanted sight, seeing Prue in the demonic form she had taken when with Hexandra in Magic School.

"Where's your pet snake?" Cole questioned,

"hey, Hilda's a serpent witch too," Phobia told him, Hilda gave her a 'thanks' look, Prue glared at the group and formed an energy ball, which Cole stopped with one of his own. Phobia orbed behind Prue and pressed her hand to the back of the eldest sister's head, forcing a lunakinetic charge directly onto her skull, knocking her unconscious,

"what are you doing?" Hilda asked, seeing Phobia's eyes focused of Prue,

"bringing her nightmare to life, I'm pretty sure it'll be one of her fears too," she replied. A projection raised from Prue's head, it showed Prue running away from a ball of bright light which was chasing her,

"what's that?" Page asked,

"I think it's Prue's goodness, she's scared of it, she fears it's gonna catch up with her and she'll become weak," Phoebe said. Suddenly, the projection stretched out and the whole family were standing in the white hallway which Prue was running through,

"this didn't happen last time I used this power," Phobia stated,

"I think it's my fault, I haven't quite figured out how to control all my new powers, and I think I might have just empathically advanced your powers and brought us here," Phoebe said. They watched as the ball of light changed into a very familiar spirit, it was Patty.

"Prue's scared of mom?" Piper said,

"your good magic comes from your mother's side, so it does make sense, she must be visiting Prue and trying to convince her back to our side," Andy replied, Patty held out her right arm and Prue's legs froze.

"You can't run away Prue, it's not your destiny," Patty said, completely oblivious to the rest of the family, as though she couldn't see them,

"as far as I'm concerned this is my destiny, I'm beyond being charmed, I'm the Angel of Shadows," Prue told her mother.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Hilda asked,

"I'm thinking that a mixture of our powers should be enough," Paige replied, Piper flicked both of her hands, using both of her powers and creating a blue-purple ripple, then Hilda heated it up with thermodynamic blasts, and they all formed a circle, in a swirl of Andy and Phobia's red orbs, and Paige's blue-white orbs they travelled into the sphere of heat and molecular power, vanishing from the nightmare.

Not much later, they had tied Prue to a chair with magical bonds, but she was yet to walk up after Phobia's blast, and they were all sitting in the living room. Karis and Grace were sitting on the floor, Grace conjured some bubbles and Karis popped them with electro-pyrokinetic bolts, but, on the final bubble, a blue bolt shot from her hand and made the bubble bigger and stronger,

"what was that?" Glenn asked in shock.

"Electro-hydrokinesis," a voice said, they all spun around to see a young woman, about aged twenty-one, standing there,

"who are you?" the family asked in unison,

"Grace Halliwell-Trudeau," she replied, they all gasped, even Karis and little Grace.

"No time for pleasantries, in the future I'm from my mom has taken over the underworld and the Dimension of Olympia, she had another daughter, Brianna, which she conceived after turning dad evil too, I'm here to help you turn her good again, so I'm not without any parents and I don't have a younger sister who could pose a great threat to humanity," adult Grace told them. They all something being torn and jumped up, running into he foyer to see Hexandra freeing a fully conscious Prue from the ropes,

"let me take care of this," Grace said, seeing Piper about to use her power, the future Halliwell conjured a sword and flipped forward, holding it to Hexandra's throat,

"stay away from my mother," she snarled, slitting the serpent witch's neck.

"I'll be back," Hexandra promised, disappearing,

"what did you mean by mother?" Prue questioned, as Grace tightened the ropes,

"I'm Grace, the daughter you abandoned in the future for stupid Brianna, and all because she was evil like you and dad, but of course it took a spell and a potion to turn him," Grace replied.

"I see a lot of you in me," Prue said, "but it's a shame you won't be seeing anything again," she spat, burning through the ropes with acid and making a scythe in her hands, using it to slash across Grace's eyes, before smoking out.

"How the hell did she use her powers?" Piper said with a raised tone, activating her power and blowing up the chair Prue had been sitting on, the family were quite alarmed when the doorbell rang,

"that'll be dad, he's here until after the wedding, someone else you'll have to explain your return to," Piper told them, glancing at Phoebe and then opening the door, Victor stood there with a big smile, but he gasped when he saw Phoebe.

Prue smoked into the mansion where her latest recruits, neutral witches Olivia Callaway and Richard Montana, lived. The Callaways and Montanas had once been in a feud, but the announcement of Richard and Olivia's engagement and the news that they were expecting a baby brought it to an end. Olivia and Richard had not joined Prue and Hexandra choice, a part of the woogy was looming inside both of them, controlling their minds and making them evil,

"hey, Montana, Callaway, get here, now!" Prue ordered, they did as they were told and walked over to her, Olivia with her hands on her five month pregnant stomach.

"Mistress, we have found you some others," Richard said, sounding robotic, he waved his hand and a group of four; three women and a man, faded into sight. Prue recognised the first woman as Kateline, the thermokinetic witch who had vowed to vanquish Cole, and the others introduced themselves;

"I'm Erica, a bounty hunter, just like my parents," the second woman said,

"I'm Tanya, a firestarter, as my twin was, before the Angelic Seer vanquished him," the third woman said, the boy was only a teenager, about the same age as Phobia and Hilda,

"I'm Carl, a witch and the victim of Hilda's bullying," he said.

"First, let me test your powers," Prue told them, throwing a cloud of acid which separated into four different streams and flew at the newcomers, Kateline destroyed one with a heat laser, Tanya extinguished one with a flame, Carl released water from his palms and made the stream heading towards him vanish, but as Erica was about to form an energy ball Tanya telekinetically moved the remaining acid into her chest, vanquishing her.

"I'm gonna like you Tanya, you don't care about other people, just out for what you can get," Prue told her.

Back at the manor, they had explained everything to Victor and come up with a plan for him and Patty to talk to Prue, try and coax her back to their side,

"Paige, why don't you orb dad and I'll summon mom," Piper said, Paige nodded and orbed Victor to where she had sensed Prue, Piper summoned Patty as quickly as she could and sent her after Paige and Victor, then Paige orbed back in, alone.

Patty and Victor stood facing Prue,

"you wouldn't kill your own parents," he said,

"Prue wouldn't, but the Angel of Shadows would, because you're not my parents, he is," Prue snarled in her demonic voice, pointing over to where the woogy was in the corner. The two parents could only watch as their eldest daughter shot black mist from her fingertips, enveloping them.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Prue is given an offer by the Avatars. Cole proposes to Phoebe. Piper and Paige learn of a prophecy which predicts that the end is nigh. **


	39. Extreme Sibling Rivalry

**Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**Extreme Sibling Rivalry:**

Patty and Victor fought their way through the darkness which covered them,

"Prue, this isn't you, stop it," the corporeal spirit said,

"yes it is," she hissed, knocking her parents out with a black burst.

At the manor, Paige, Phoebe, Cole, Glenn and Andy were looking through all the books on possession and magic they had, while Piper entertained little Grace and Karis and tried to get in touch with Leo, and adult Grace posed as a warlock, getting information from the underworld. Piper was reading Cinderella to her nieces, it had always been her favourite fairytale as a child,

"if only you were here," she said, looking up to the ceiling, thinking about her lost daughter.

"What did you want?" Leo asked, orbing in,

"hello to you too," Piper said,

"the reason I'm here is business, so I don't have to be nice," he told her. After telling her ex-whitelighter, who was also her ex-lover and the father of her Patrice, about the situation she made sure the kids were asleep and they went up to the attic.

A few hours later, Paige and Piper orbed into an ancient pyramid in Egypt,

"where's the tomb?" Piper asked,

"according to the map from the Book of Shadows," Paige said, lifting up the map she had scribbled from their sacred book, "it's that way," she continued, pointing to the south-east of the pyramid. They walked over in that direction and found themselves at a dead end, though there was a inscription on the wall,

"can you read Egyptian?" Paige asked, Piper shook her head,

"nope, but I can do this," she told her, trying to blow up the wall, but only creating a crack. Paige gave a sarcastic clap for her sister, who scowled,

"I can do it," the middle sister stated, aiming another blast, except this one bounced off the wall and threw her halfway across the pyramid,

"let me try," Paige said, after helping her wounded sister stand up. The youngest charmed one crouched down on the floor and closed her eyes, holding her head with her fingers, then suddenly, the cracked area became orbs which separated outwards, pieces of stone rained down on the two sisters. Paige ran to Piper and orbed them over to the entrance which her psychokinetic-orbing had created, they stepped in the golden chamber it lead to,

"I take it this is the tomb?" Piper said, Paige nodded and walked over to the sculpture which stood a few feet away from them. It was of a woman in a toga, and was made of marble, the woman also wore an amulet, which wasn't made of marble, but gold, her eyes were emeralds,

"how to we get the prophecy the book told us about?" Piper questioned,

"well, the book said that the prophecy of the shadow is set in stone," Paige replied, "so I'm thinking it's in the statue somewhere."

"How do we even know the prophecy is about Prue? I mean shadow could be anything evil," Piper said, Paige just shrugged and closed her eyes,

"what ya doin?" Piper asked, Paige pressed her hands across her sister's mouth and took a deep breath, orbs swirled around the marble woman, and more appeared in Paige's hands. The orbs disappeared from the woman, to reveal nothing had happened, except her amulet was gone, meanwhile, the orbs in Paige's hand took the shape of a necklace, and became the emerald amulet.

"The prophecy's in this," Paige said, taking her hand from Piper's mouth and opening her eyes,

"your power's cool," Piper quipped, Paige smiled at her sister and prepared to throw the amulet at the wall,

"whoa, whoa, whoa, what you doin that for?" Piper exclaimed,

"to get the prophecy out," Paige told her,

"there must be another way, try orbing it," Piper said. Paige threw the amulet up into the air and orbs flew from the emerald, forming a giant sphere in the air and becoming a green glow, Piper caught the amulet as it dropped towards the floor, and they watched as the large light ball began to spell out words with yellow sparks.

"The words are moving to quick, freeze it!" Paige instructed, looking at the circling letters, Piper raised her hands and froze the magical image, then she read the prophecy which it had written;

"with the shadow's greatest time of power, shall come the witches final hour."

"Oh my god, I can't believe Prue's going to kill all the witches," Paige gasped, holding her hands up to her face,

"maybe it's not Prue, maybe it's the woogy?" Piper said,

"or maybe it's us," a voice said, they spun around to see a man and two women standing together, all wearing black,

"and you are?" Paige asked,

"Avatars," the man, Alpha, replied, blasting the sisters backwards with telekinesis and pinning them to the ground with black liquid which solidified.

Prue paced the room,

"no, they can't be," she told herself, the eldest sister was wondering if her parents had been right, though she was doing very well convincing herself they weren't,

"who the hell are you?" the questioned, seeing the three Avatars, who had just been to Piper and Paige, appear.

"Avatars, and we want you to join the fold," one of the women, Ember, said, Prue fired acid at the trio, but the other female Avatar, Ivory, stopped it with a black laser,

"Prue, we don't want to hurt you, we want the same thing you do, to get rid of all witches," Alpha told her. Prue shook her head,

"I can't, he won't let me, he says I shouldn't join you," she said, the woogy was messing with her mind, and she couldn't cope with it anymore, she gathered up all of her emotions and a boulder of flames and dark energy flew from in-between her two palms, vanquishing Ivory and Ember, but Alpha was stronger than them and managed to survive, though he was severely wounded. He laughed at Prue,

"now I see why all of the Avatars want you to join us so much," he said, she glared at him and smoked out.

Cole and Phoebe shimmered in outside the pyramid which Piper and Paige were in,

"sunset, a perfect moment, a romantic one," he said, glancing at the pink-red sky,

"for what?" she asked,

"for this," he replied, going down on one knee and taking a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I love you more than I've ever loved anything, and I hope you feel the same way, so let me know, will you be my wife?" he smiled, Phoebe rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears which were flooding them, Cole cringed,

"please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said, the younger of the middle sisters slapped him on the arm,

"they're tears of happiness dummy," she told him, "and yes, I will be your wife, nothing would give me more pleasure." A grin spread from ear to ear across the half-demon's face, he slipped the ring onto her finger and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her passionately. As she responded to the kiss, a swirl of black mist circled around in the air, clustering together and changing into Prue, except she was in her demonic form, her Angel of Shadows form.

"Uh oh," Phoebe groaned, shooting yellow sparks at her sister,

"I don't think so," Prue snarled, destroying the sparks with a deep blue fire ball, Cole formed an energy ball but Phoebe made him clench his fist, getting rid of it,

"this is my fight," she said. Both of the sisters leapt at each other in a fight of fists,

"if we can't save you I promise I'll stop you," Phoebe told her, kneeing her big sister in the face, but Prue had a great come back, a swipe across the face with her sharp talons. As they fought, Cole was the only one to notice the pyramid begin to crack, then a green light emitted from the cracks and the stone prism exploded into a burst of brick and concrete fragments.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Cole searches the remains of the pyramid, after Phoebe receives an empathic hit and they learn Piper and Paige are in there. Prue continues her rampage, this time heading on a path of destruction through the manor. Leo orbs into the church, hoping to stop the wedding, but discovers Piper's not there. As he heads to the manor to find her, he witnesses a battle between Prue and fiancé, Andy. **

'**Here comes the Evil' should be up soon.**


	40. Here Comes the Evil

**Replies-**

**Rjf2004: Glad you liked it! The Avatars were very random but play a giant part in the finale! You'll have to see about Prue! It wouldn't be a Halliwell wedding if there wasn't a few problems! Can't wait for chapter 36, when will it be posted? I hope it's before Saturday because I'm away at the weekend!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Paige's powers are going to grow a lot, the tomb part in the last chapter was extremely good to write! Magical powers? Well I am gifted lol! I love writing cliffhangers!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I always love the episodes with Paige and Piper working together, and there are going to be lots in this fic! Patrice is gonna be sorted out in this chapter.**

**Sorry this is kinda short. **

**Here Comes the Evil:**

Cole, Phoebe and Prue gazed into the sky, watching as the pieces of stone scattered all around them, a glowing green ball hovered in the air,

"what the hell is that?" Phoebe gasped. Cole fired an energy ball and the sphere of light, making it explode into clusters of green which flew through the air,

"whoa," Phoebe said, clutching her chest,

"what is it?" Cole asked, putting one of his arms around her,

"pain, I feel pain, there's someone in there," she replied, pointing to what was left of the pyramid. Prue smoked out as Cole shimmered into the remains, Phoebe sat down on a large chunk of rock, trying to get her breathe back after the powerful empathic hit,

"oh my god," she murmured,

"Cole! it's Piper and Paige! they're in there!" she yelled. He heard his fiancé and Cole carried on searching through the rubble, until he found a large clump of rock on top of the body of a young woman, it was Piper. The half-demon destroyed the rock with an energy ball, lifting Piper into his arms,

"oh god, c'mon Piper, wake up," he said, she gave a cough and her eyes fluttered open,

"Paige," she whispered, still in pain, "she's over there," lifting her wounded arm as high as she could and pointing over to where Paige was lying, underneath part of one of the walls. Cole became Belthazar, using his demonic strength throwing the rock off Paige and resting her down next to Piper,

"we need to get outta here, but we must go somewhere where Prue can't find us, you're too weak to face her right now," he said, taking hold of their arms and shimmering them to Phoebe.

"Prue's at the manor," the Angelic Seer told them,

"then lets go to my place," Cole said, shimmering them all to his apartment.

A sparkle of red orbs appeared in the Montana home, becoming Andy, Glenn, Karis and Grace,

"Richard! Olivia!" he called, the couple were two of his charges, and as he could no longer sense them he feared for their safety.

"Over here," a voice said, Andy turned around to see Olivia shoot lunakinetic beams from her hands,

"that's not your power Olivia, where did you get it?" he asked, letting the silvery laser connect with his palm, destroying it with his thermokinetic touch.

"It's the dark equivalent to my baby's power," she told him,

"uh oh," Glenn said, seeing the witch charge up a powerful telekinetic blast, Andy stared at Olivia and a spirit-like projection of him appeared behind her,

"you're good, you and Richard are going to cleanse this house of all the evil which has inhabited it, and then you will go to sleep," he said.

"You should be safe here now," the warlighter told Glenn, before orbing out.

Prue released acid at a picture of grams which hung on the wall,

"ah, ah, ah, that's not very respectful towards your family," the deceased witch herself said, appearing behind her granddaughter, with Patty, Victor and adult Grace. The eldest charmed one glared at her family members, killing her future daughter with a fire ball, and then knocking her father out by throwing him into the wall with telekinesis, but her magic just passed straight through Penny and Patty. The two spirits began to fade away, and with a final movement of Prue's hand they vanished from sight. She looked around at the destruction she had caused, and smiled, but this smile soon disappeared when she saw Andy orb in in-front of her.

Meanwhile, Dan stood at the alter, family and friends sat impatiently,

"something must be wrong, her family isn't here either," he said to his best man, Leo orbed into the back room of the church, looking into the main part to see Piper and her sisters were nowhere to be seen.

"Something's wrong, unless she's come to her senses," he said to himself, orbing to the manor.

In Cole's apartment, Asendea, the Goddess of Life, was healing Piper and Paige,

"oh no, I'm supposed to be get married….about ten minutes ago!" Piper exclaimed, glancing at her watch,

"I'll orb our stuff here, we can get ready and then I'll orb us all there, Prue can wait," Paige told her. Asendea put her hand on Piper's stomach, stopping her from walking anywhere,

"wait, I can sense you're still not sure about this wedding, so this will help you decide," she said, a cluster of orbs appeared in her other hand and flew into her body, straight into Piper's stomach.

"What did you do?" Phoebe questioned, seeing her sister with her hands on her stomach, which had slightly developed a bump,

"given her what she's been wishing for, her daughter," Asendea replied, a smile spread across all of their faces, especially Piper's.

Leo orbed into manor, he was standing on the stairs and could clearly see Prue and Andy battling it out in the foyer,

"there has to be a way to save her," he said to himself, orbing up to the Elders.

Paige orbed her and Piper into the back room of the church, though they were not in their wedding attire,

"Piper, finally you're here, but why aren't you dressed?" Dan asked, as she walked in,

"because I can't do this, I can't believe it took me all this time to realize that I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with the idea of being in love with you I'm so sorry," she said,

"me too, but I kinda figured that out months ago," he told her, planting a kiss on her lips and pulling her into a hug.

Paige orbed her and Piper into the manor, while Cole shimmered him and Phoebe, they found Prue and Andy fighting, with Leo standing in the living room, chanting something in Latin out of an old book. As the Elder finished the chant, a bright light filled the room and entered Prue, her demonic form was drained from her body and disappeared,

"how did you do that?" Phoebe asked,

"I found out Prue's goodness was hidden in another dimension, so with this spell I reached into that dimension and traded her goodness for her evilness," Leo replied, healing an unconscious Victor.

"You sent the woogy there too," Prue told him, as she dropped to her knees, "I can't believe I killed someone," she said, breaking down into tears,

"everything will be okay," Piper promised, rubbing her sister's back and then put her arms around Leo, pulling him into a passionate kiss,

"everything will be okay," he said, with a smile, kissing her back.

What they didn't know was that everything wasn't going to be okay, and as they spoke Alpha was making Hexandra an Avatar, and she was going to destroy all of the witches in the world, just like Prue had planned to.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Leo uses his Elder powers to help Prue deal with what she's done, and she and Andy prepare for their wedding. Hexandra kidnaps Karis and Grace. Paige casts a happiness spell to make the wedding the best day ever, but as her spell reaches the Avatars, they absorb its power and stage on attack on the Dimension of Olympia.**

"**Something Happy This Way Comes pt 1" should be up tomorrow. **


	41. Something Happy This Way Comes

**A/N. I can't believe this is the second to last chapter! Anyway, on with the replies-**

**Rjf2004: Glad you liked it! Prue will handle this, she always learns to handle things! I read chapter 36 and it was fab!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Prue's isn't evil anymore! I have no plans for Future Grace to return! Grace's future won't come true because Prue is good!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! How they're gonna sort out the fact that Piper is pregnant again will be in the next chapter, it will be tied in with how they're gonna explain how Phoebe and Andy are alive!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Of course she does, I could never let Piper and Leo be apart, and Patrice was a mega part in that, there is even a subplot about her part in them getting back together in the sequel! Prue killing Future Grace shows how evil she was!**

**Hope I didn't forget anybody. This title is a play on the title of the first episode. **

**Something Happy This Way Comes:**

Piper and Leo watched as Dan put the final box in his car,

"I hope he'll have a good life, I think he deserves it," she said, watching as he got in the drivers seat and started up engine, Piper gave him a final wave goodbye and then she and Leo went back into the manor.

"Have you guys seen Prue?" Paige asked, after orbing into the foyer,

"I think she's upstairs, why?" Piper replied,

"because I think I cane make her feel better," the youngest sister told her,

"I thought we had already decided I was using my Elder magic to help her, y'know, because of any possible personal gain," Leo said,

"you are, but my thing is just a little boost on that," Paige explained. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the kitchen and the three ran in to find Cole throwing an energy ball at a demon, while Phoebe fired electricity at another, but neither of them had noticed Hexandra flare in,

"no!" Paige exclaimed, seeing the evil serpent witch pick up Karis and Grace in her arms and vanish into thin air.

A few minutes later,

"this is all my fault, if I hadn't of brought her back then none of this would be happening," Prue said,

"it wasn't you that brought her back, it was the Angel of Shadows, and she's the woogy's daughter, not the daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet, that's you, pure goodness," Andy told her. Leo stepped forward and held Prue by her arms, a warm glow coursed through her body, a sort of emotional healing, Phoebe joined his side and put her hands on his, enhancing the healing with her empathy,

"whoa," Piper and Paige said in unison. Prue, Phoebe and Leo were all surrounded by a golden aura, as it got brighter the room began to shake,

"is this a good thing?" Piper asked nobody in particular, as she dodged a vase which had fallen from the top of a shelf, just like many other things were as a result of the quake. There was a final crash and the magically connected trio flew backwards in separate directions,

"I'd say it was a good thing," Andy said, glancing at Piper, after seeing the smile which had formed on Prue's face.

Hexandra looked at the two infants, she had tied them together very carefully, because, even though she was supposed to be an all powerful evil being, she couldn't bring herself to hurt innocent children. The serpent witch turned Avatar had vanquished the recruits Prue had brought together, all except Olivia and Richard, because they were in Andy's protection, and Carl, who had been temporarily suspended from Magic School after Paige learnt of what he had done.

"Hexandra, why have you not drained the young ones of their powers?" Alpha asked, teleporting next to her,

"maybe I should just drain your powers," she hissed,

"calm down, if we are going to bring down the witches we will need a clear head," he told her. Hexandra glared at her fellow Avatar, a potion appeared in her hand,

"that is not a wise option," he said, telekinetically throwing the potion at the far wall, smashing it,

"fine, but I want to be a main part in the plan," she stated, Alpha nodded.

Paige watched her eldest sister flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows, looking for a way to find her daughter, as scrying wasn't working ,

"I think it's time for my happiness spell," she said, but Prue didn't here her, and then the only Matthews, apart from Karis who Paige had made a Halliwell-Matthews as she was going to be soon, in the family chanted;

"Roses are red, violets are blue,

Happiness may settle on you,

As I say this rhyme,

Lets begin a happy time."

The sky turned completely blue and cloudless, a rainbow ran through it, mixing with the brightness of the Sun and creating a colourful glimmer, butterflies fluttered around in the air, while beautiful flowers sprouted from the ground.

The power of the spell passed across the world, travelling in the form of a golden-yellow glow, but as the magic reached the Avatar's lair they held out their hands and absorbed it from the air.

"Now we have even more power," Alpha grinned, turning to Hexandra and watching as a dark rainbow released from her hands, directed at a rose one of the other female Avatars, Vanity, was holding, making it look as though it was dead.

Red orbs formed Andy and Prue, and white-blue orbs formed Paige, they were in Hexandra's cove and gasped when they saw a grimlock lowering a circular box into a cauldron of hot blue liquid, inside the box sat Karis and Grace.

"Don't," Andy said, grabbing Prue's hands and stopping her from using her power, "if we use our powers on him he'll let go of the box," he whispered, pulling the two witches behind a large rock.

"I'll orb them," Paige said, resting against the stone and closing her eyes, the grimlock's eyes widened when he saw the bucket-like box dissolved into orbs, reappearing in Paige's hands. The two mothers scooped their daughters up out of the box, while Andy orbed behind the grimlock, vanquishing him by pressing his palm to his back, releasing his thermokinetic touch. Then, the three orbed out with Karis and Grace.

That night, Prue was trying on her wedding dress, all of the problems had made her Andy even more determined to have the perfect wedding, and Paige's happiness spell had spread joy across the world, especially in the family. The dress was the traditional white, it had spaghetti straps which had pieces of sparkly white material attached to them, flowing down past her arms, it had a quite low-cut neckline and had a slight ruffle around the waist.

"You look beautiful," Piper complimented, from the doorway,

"thanks," Prue said,

"Phoebe just had a premonition of Melody and Asendea being killed, so we need to go," Paige told them, walking up behind Piper and smiling when she saw Prue in her wedding dress,

"I'm just gonna change outta this and I'll be down in a minute," the eldest sister informed them.

In the Dimension of Olympia, Paige orbed her and her sisters into the centre of the main city, they found loads of men and women, all dressed in black, brutally murdering the people who lived there.

"Avatars," Prue spat, brushing down her jeans and tank top, before sprinting off towards Hexandra and firing a powerful telekinetic blast, Phoebe walked forward to Vanity, while Paige stood face to face with another Avatar, called Rein, and Piper went to Alpha. The four sisters took on their own individual opponents, but Phoebe moved on to Opal, after deflecting an energy blast back at Rein with an electrical wall, and discovered she was more of a challenge to battle. Serena, Alpha's long-time love, teleported into Mount Olympus, throwing fire balls in every direction, severely injuring Athena, Aphrodite and Apollo, and killing Melody.

"Chaos has taken over the entire realm, and we have reason to believe the Avatars gained the power for it from a happiness spell, a happiness spell which was cast by the youngest sister and has passed through the human world," Zeus told the other gods and angels, as they dodged the attacks of Serena and numerous other Avatars.

**To be continued…**

**Final chapter:Next chapter- A time of happiness turns to anger as the Hexandra, Alpha and Serena cast a spell to turn all of the humans and witches into demons and warlocks. The family seeks cover in the church where Prue and Andy were supposed to be getting married. Phobia and Hilda join the fight and help the Elders protect the other students of Magic School from a group of Phoenix witches. **

'**Something Unhappy This Way Comes' should be up on Monday, Because I'm away over the weekend and I want to spend Sunday night making it super long and super good! **


	42. Something Unhappy This Way Comes

**A/N. I can't believe we're at the end -sob-sob. Sorry for the delay on updating.**

**Replies- **

**RJF: Glad you liked it! I plan for lots more power advancements, especially Piper! Piper and Paige are the team workers, while Prue and Phoebe like battling alone! I can't wait for you next update!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Prue trying on her dress! You'll have to see about Prue and Andy!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I hate the Avatars too! Of course the kids were saved, I couldn't let anybody harm them!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! That's right, no more Dan, not ever! Glad you liked the spell! **

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it! **

**A/N. I don't know if they gave Bianca's mum a name in the show, so I've just called her Elena.**

**Something Unhappy This Way Comes:**

Zeus fired a lightening bolt at the attacking Avatars, vanquishing three of them, Hephaestus launched a fire ball at Serena, throwing her through the large gold gates and out of Mount Olympus, before swinging his giant hammer at two other Avatars. Ares used his thermokinesis to shoot a blue laser, vanquishing Leila, Serena's younger sister, and accidentally wounding Apollo, the god of music.

"Go down to Olympia, I shall stay here, but the others need you more," Zeus commanded them all, who did as they were told and travelled down to the land in their own forms of teleportation.

"This is useless," Piper stated, dodging a stream of red mist, which hit the wall behind her and covered it in lava,

"you're right, we need to get the book and some more witches to fight with us," Paige agreed, joining hands with Phoebe and Piper, ready to orb them out. Prue didn't want to leave, she wanted to fight, and they knew this was one of the urges which would come along with her demonic magic. The Angelic Seer empathically used Prue's telekinetic powers to float the eldest of the sisters over to her so Paige could orb them all out.

They orbed into the manor to find it was full of demons and warlocks, all trying to grab the book, Prue reached forward and also tried to pick it up, but it flew from her grasp,

"I'll get it," Piper told her, walking over and lifting the book into her arms, vanquishing a couple of demons on the way, Paige orbed them out.

"Why couldn't I touch it," Prue asked nobody in particular, after Paige orbed them into the church where Prue and Andy were set to be wed in a mere few hours,

"because while you fighting you must have activated your demonic nature," Phoebe said,

"but I'm sure you'll be able to touch it if you just calm down," Paige assured her. Piper began searching through the Book of Shadows, hoping to find a spell to wipe out the Avatars, with no luck,

"Leo! Andy!" she called, the Elder and warlighter orbed in.

In Magic School, lots of the Elders were releasing electricity at a large number of women,

"what are they?" Hilda asked, she and Phobia had sneaked out of class and were watching the battle,

"Phoenix witches, we read about them in demonology class," Phobia replied.

"Students," Zola, an Elder, whispered, when he saw the two teenagers, "I sense you are powerful, come, help us in this fight," they agreed and Phobia leapt in-front of three Elders, using her lunakinesis to reflect a energy ball a Phoenix had thrown,

"thank you, watch out for her, she's the most powerful," Sandra, one of the few female Elders there, said. Elena, the Phoenix Sandra had warned them about, was about seven months pregnant, a fire ball bouncing up and down in her hand.

Meanwhile, Hexandra and Alpha shimmered into the Avatar's lair, he was holding Serena who was covered in cuts and blood,

"help me heal her," Alpha hissed, then the two Avatars released beams of healing light from their hands, making Serena's wounds vanish.

"Lets get on with this spell," Hexandra snapped, she joined hands with her two fellow Avatars and they chanted;

"A world of love, peace and joy,

Shall now turn to darkness and destroy,

A place of happiness may disappear,

Will change to a world the Charmed ones will fear."

A wave of black covered the world, transforming it from happiness to evilness,

"we have succeeded," Hexandra grinned.

Darkness entered the church, when Prue saw it she flew out her hands to keep it away, as did Piper and Phoebe, who was using her empathy to channel a mixture of their powers through herself,

"stand back," Leo instructed, they did as they were told and watched as he extinguished the humongous shadow with a boulder of orbs.

"What was that?" Paige gasped,

"the complete opposite of your happiness spell," a voice said from behind, they turned around to see Alpha,

"he's the main one, vanquish him and they'll all be weak, weak enough the take out with a spell," Prue said. Piper tried to blow up the Avatar, but he deflected it and sent her backwards,

"Leo, heal her quick, we can't lost Patrice again," Prue said, but Leo was ahead of her ad had already healed his love. Next, Phoebe threw electricity which combined with an energy ball Cole had thrown and created a mighty force, which Alpha just destroyed with a spray of black. Paige thought of how her life had changed, how magic had been introduced into her life, she realised that Glenn and Karis were safe at the Montana mansion, deciding to take the risk she closed her eyes and Alpha began to shake tremendously, orbs emitting from his mouth, ears and nostrils, spinning around his body and hitting his skin,

"what's she doing?" Piper asked,

"orbing all of his power," Phoebe replied. The orbs began to spiral out of control and exploded outwards, taking Alpha with them,

"wow!" Paige exclaimed, very proud of herself,

"yeah, that was cool, but we still have to deal with the consequences of their spell," Leo said, pointing to where three doctors-turned-demons and one witch-turned-warlock stood.

"I can handle these, you guys go back to Olympia and help vanquish the remaining Avatars," Phoebe told them, zapping the warlock with a low voltage electric bolt. Leo, Andy and Paige orbed out on their own, while Piper orbed out with Patrice's power and Cole shimmered.

They orbed and shimmered into Olympia, where they began vanquishing the Avatars ones by one.

The three evil doctors all jumped at Phoebe, preparing to kill her with bubbles of green, demonic, poison,

"I don't think so," she said, using her advanced telepathy to pause their minds, before using her empathy to make them realise they were good, and then they ran. The witch-warlock was more difficult to return to good, she hit Phoebe with bursts of cold water, forcing her backwards and into the wall. The Angelic Seer knocked the warlock out with an electric sphere which she shot from her forehead, then she did the same to her as she had done to the doctors.

Phobia used her transmogrification to change into a clone of Hilda's serpent form, using the demonic strength to snap a Phoenix witch's neck, but Elena threw an energy ball at her, severely harming the teen warlighter/demon and making her become normal again. Hilda lifted the Phoenix's into the air with a psychic storm, there was a loud crash and they all shimmered out,

"what happened?" Hilda asked Sandra, who was healing Phobia,

"I think the Avatars have been defeated, so the evil forces have realised they're not as strong as the Avatars made them think," she replied.

Piper smiled at her handy work, as Serena, the only remaining Avatar, exploded,

"I'm so glad it's over," Paige said,

"even though it's kinda your fault it began," Andy stated, the youngest sister just gave an innocent smile.

**Two Days Later….**

The Cleaners had erased the memories of the people in the world, about the results of the Avatars' spell and the fact that Andy and Phoebe had died, and Piper had lost her baby, but the Halliwell family and their loved ones still had a clear memory of it. Victor and Prue walked up the aisle, with their arms linked, Karis walked behind them and Grace stumbled as she tried to catch up with her cousin, they dropped flowers on the floor, but most of the petals ended up on them.

After the wedding, Prue and Andy's family and friends ate from the buffet and drank wine and soft drinks. The newlyweds were sitting with Grace, tickling her belly and chin, Phoebe smiled at them, then at Paige, Glenn and Karis, and Piper and Leo, who was talking to her baby bump and rubbing it,

"I want one," she said,

"me too," Cole grinned, putting his arm around her.

**The End**

**The sequel, 'Being Charmed', should be up on Thursday/Friday. I REALLY hope you all keep reviewing it, PLEASE! Here's a summary:**

_**The new evil in town crashes Piper and Leo's wedding. Phoebe and Cole consider having a baby. As her demonic powers grow, Prue loses control of her witch powers. Paige and Glenn go through a rough patch, and when he goes travelling for a few months she meets federal agent Kyle Brody, is their relationship over? Piper learns she is pregnant again. Phobia tries to help best friend Hilda. Karis, Grace, Andy and Patrice also appear.**_


End file.
